Wings of a New Dawn
by Deathzealot
Summary: Rewrite of Frozen In Time. As the SDF-1 approaches Earth, two members of its crew find love, but it may not last as dark forces wait in the wings ready to bring down the SDF-1 once and for all. Book 1 of New Macross Saga. Rick/Lisa. Roy/Claudia.
1. Part 01: A Moment Frozen in Time

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduce as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You. **

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By _

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Author's Foreword:**

Well! I never thought I would ever return to this little piece of insanity. However here I am after several years running around in the Gundam SEED Fandoms and a few others. I never in my wildest dreams did I think I would return to this and rewrite it. Yes! I am rewriting this not like my rewriting of Honor of a Knight into Angelic Dawn but just adding some stuff, fixing others, and generally making this a better story in the end.

However I really should back up and explain how I came about this decision. Well at first it was trying to figure out what I was going to do for this year's National Novel Writing Month the past few years I have done stories for Gundam SEED therefore I figured I should do a Robotech or Macross story this year since I was kind of getting a bit tired of Gundam in general. It was during one of my many times thinking about this that I came upon the idea to finally see about doing the sequel to this story. I then took a look at this story to get some further ideas and I was appalled at some of the stuff I had written. Granted the story is good overall but I have drastically improved my writing over the years since I finished this piece therefore my overall reason for this rewrite. I really don't think it will take long at all. Maybe a month to six weeks tops to rewrite this, since I am using the original writing and just adding or removing pieces along with fixing many errors that exist in this story.

Now the reason for my renaming this story since I am not really totally rewriting the story is that I chose the previous title in a moment of desperation therefore I was never happy with it. Too Sappy for my Taste if I remember correctly, also since I am doing a few stories based on this story I thought I give it a new name along with a series name. What is the New Macross mentioned in the series title you ask? Well that is something going to be introduced in the second story, my NaNoWriMo 11 story Wings of Freedom and is not going to be what will become New Macross City on Earth during the aftermath of the War. Sorry folks no freebies.

Moving on, since I have been on a general Macross high for the last few weeks thanks to watching the new Macross Frontier Movie, I am going to add some general Macross elements to the story. Similar to how I did the same in Long Road. This includes the full-on UN Wars or Unification War as I am going to call it, during the time from the crash of SDF-1 onto the planet and roughly a year and a half before the launching of the SDF-1. Also thanks to this Roy Fokker won't be famous for his time in the Global Civil War but during his service in the Unification War instead. In fact I am not even going to have him in the Civil War that is Gloval's and Pop Hunter's war instead of Roy's. Oh! Also the SDF-1 will be named the Macross not because it was the planned name for the ship but named for the Island where it was rebuilt and the city that becomes its heart and soul. Speaking of the Global Civil War I am having it instead of happening all the way up to the arrival of SDF-1, I am instead going to have it replace the Cold War of today's world. It also is going to be a series of smaller wars and conflicts, like Vietnam which is one of the major reasons for the start of the Global Civil War. This war finally ends about 1993 to 1994 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, similar to how the Cold War ended, and basically brings the war to a close thankfully before any nukes started flying.

Speaking of Pops and the rest of the Hunter Family, they along with some of my OCs will be a bit different in this story from Frozen due to my general younger views on the characters have changed over the years. Not to mention some new info that has come out over the years, like From the Stars and other similar comics. I can't believe that I put the city of New Carter in Northern California which is where Pop Hunter's Flying Circus is located at according to From the Stars. Anyways moving on some of my versions of the canon characters will be changed as well, like Lisa will not be trying to kill herself after her first date with Rick went wrong and I am introducing some new characters from the games, yes Savior fans Jack Archer and crew will be mentioned, as well as some from the extended world of Macross as well.

One final note here, the term Robotech Defense Force (RDF) is going to mean something different than what it means in the normal Robotech series. Basically it is the title of the elite formation of the normal United Nations Defense Forces, centered on the SDF-1, its crew and the use of Veritechs along with other Robotech mecha. Eventually the regular UNDF would receive Veritechs and other mecha basically making the RDF any force operating with the SDF-1. The UNDF comprises the UN Army, the UN Navy, and the UN Marines. The Macross UN Spacy is basically the UNDF Orbital Defense Fleet which eventually becomes the UN Spacy or UN Space Navy. Later on the story and into the sequel the term of the Robotech Defense Force falls out of favor for the handful of RDF units on the planet making them more part of the main UNDF, while RDF becomes the force centered on the SDF-1 _Macross. _The reason behind this is that I liked the idea of the RDF being a small elite force inside the larger UNDF and it kind of makes sense to me for the only people we see part of the RDF or called this is the crew and pilots of the SDF-1. The ranks for the RDF are a bit different then what they are in the series, though still similar. Basically there is no Third Lieutenant; instead there is the Naval based Lieutenant and Lieutenant Junior Grade with Ensign a grade under that. Pilots are bit different though and any of the newly trained pilots graduate with the rank of Warrant Officer before jumping to Ensign after their Third Combat Mission. None of that Corporal and Sergeant crap they have in the series.

Alright I do believe that is all I really wanted to say here. Therefore I shall leave you all with the revamped Frozen in Time, Wings of a New Dawn! Enjoy!

**Story Opening is Macross the original opening to Super Dimensional Fortress Macross **

**Summary: **Rewrite of Frozen In Time. As the SDF-1 approaches Earth, two members of its crew find love, but it may not last as dark forces wait in the wings ready to bring down the SDF-1 once and for all.

**Chapter BGM is the SDF-1 Theme from the Robotech Prefect Soundtrack **

**Part 01: A Moment Frozen in Time**

_Those early days during the war it seemed like sometimes the whole world was against us and we were the only few warriors holding back the darkness from claiming our home and loved ones. However as the war went on we found allies were there wasn't before, and we found love in the strangest places…_

_Captain Richard P. Hunter (retired)  
>Former Skull Leader and SDF-1 Veritech Group Commander<br>Circa. April, 2020AD_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarters of COM Lisa Hayes  
>Officers Barracks, SDF-1 Macross<br>Nearby Earth-Luna Lagrange 3  
>March 15, 2010AD<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the relative barren space of the Earth-Luna System the large and powerful form the SDF-1 _Macross _slowly moved through the emptiness of space towards the planet that was the home for its human crew, or rather just their birthplace for the _Macross _is currently their home. Inside the mammoth ship one Lisa Hayes sat in her bed thinking of that one kiss. Her feelings, always so confused and sad, turned from her long dead fiancé Karl Riber to the pilot Lieutenant Rick Hunter, someone who had saved her life two times she knew about, for there maybe a few others when the young Veritech pilots fought the enemy around the ship. He was also someone that Lisa started to care for him deeply and started to like him very much, which she wanted to explore further and find out if it could turn eventually into love. Lisa her heart finally calm after years of turmoil leaned over to the side of her bed and picked up a picture from her nightstand, it was a picture of her and Karl before he left for Mars Base Sara and his later death.

"Good-bye Karl," She whispered to the picture as she sits the picture, always not far from her, face down on her dresser. Suddenly the door beeped announcing a visitor and dragging the young woman out of her still somewhat troubled thoughts. Lisa wiped her eyes before getting up from the bed she had been laying in ever since she returned from the reward ceremony and moved to answer the door. As it opened she saw that it is her good friend Claudia Grant, still wearing her dark green duty uniform from the ceremony. With a small sad smile Lisa stepped back from the door to let the other woman into her quarters.

"Are you alright Lisa?" Claudia asked with a worried tone as she entered the quarters. Lisa sighed as she turned and sat back down on her bed before looking up at her friend with a helpless expression on her face.

"Yes, but I may need your help Claudia. I'm sure you heard how we escaped the Zentradi ship and read my report on our interrogation?" She asked and with a raised eyebrow once again asked herself silently why she included that part of the interrogation in the report. Claudia nodded confused wondering where this was going, though she did have some idea and hoped it was going to be what she thought it was.

"Well I think I am in love but I really don't know how to approach it," Lisa continued with a light embarrassed smile making Claudia's jaw drop in surprise for she had a guess this was going to happen but she never thought Lisa was going to actually go through with it. She quickly snapped her mouth closed and shook her head with a small chuckle at her friend.

"So you are in love with Lieutenant Hunter aren't you?" Claudia asked in return with a giggle, and in response Lisa just nodded with a blush gracing her entire face making it look like some sort of ripe tomato.

"Well…well…well I guess you better wait int'l you are sure that he loves you in return," Claudia stated with a motherly smile and a small little victory dance in her head.

'_Just wait till Roy hears this!' _she thought in confines of her own mind thinking that her lover was going to be just as excited as she was currently at this new development.

"But Claudia what happens if he doesn't love me back, I have already lost one love and I don't want to lose another. I don't think my heart can take it," Lisa finally replied after getting her blush under control and her embarrassed smile turned into a sad frown. She turned once more and picked up Karl's picture again looking down at it with a mournful sigh. Claudia sighed at this that victory dance in her head falling flat on her face at hearing this, before sitting down next to the younger woman and threw an arm around her shoulders making Lisa lean against her.

"Don't worry about this Lisa. Roy is going over to check up on Rick, I'm sure if Rick does have a thing for you he will tell Roy. You know how close those two are," Claudia softly said as she gently took the picture from Lisa's hand and once more sitting it down on her nightstand.

"Remember what I have always said during the last few years: You can't be stuck in the past you need move forward or you will never have a full life. I am sure Rick at least has some feelings for you and if he does then he will tell Roy about them. Now I owe that wonderful boyfriend of mine a dinner, so I shall be off, but remember Lisa don't worry over this and things will unfold on their own," Claudia mentioned as she got up and patted Lisa on her shoulder before turning leave. Lisa only nodded at this before getting up to let the other woman out and then getting ready for bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarters of LT Richard Hunter  
>Pilot Barracks, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the other side of the base one Lieutenant Rick Hunter was indeed thinking about Lisa and his emerging feelings for the young Commander. He was also thinking about both the one kiss in front of the Zentradi Commanders and later in the cell in front of Max's disguised Valkyrie. He knew that he would never be with Minmei, no matter what his still latent feelings said about it, since she was now star and it took a lot to see her something he was getting tired of. However as he thought more of his relationship with Minmei he figured that he looked at her more as a little sister and a good friend than anything else.

Then there were these new feelings he started having for Lisa, which were something else entirely and he personally vowed that he would start treating her with a little bit more respect for he knew he had been a kind of a jerk to her in the past. Suddenly his door beeped announcing that he had a visitor. With a tired sigh Rick got up from lying in his bed to answer the door and wasn't really surprised to see that his so-called big brother Roy Fokker stood at the door with a concerned expression on his face. With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes Rick waved the older man into his quarters.

"Yeah Rick. You alright?" Roy asked with some concern as he entered the small quarters. Rick sighed at this as he took a seat once more on his bed with his face in his hands. Roy sat down next to him with some fatherly concern or more of a brotherly concern for his young protégée and adopted little brother.

"I'm fine Roy, it is just I think I'm in love with someone but I am so confused with it. I already figured out that the feelings I have for Minmei is just some sort of brotherly affection not a real love. However this new woman makes me feel more…. I don't know…alive," Rick mentioned with a frown as he tried to find right way to say what he was thinking. Roy beside him blinked in surprise and then suddenly grinned.

"So that is it the, you are in love with Commander Hayes! I'm I right Rick?" Roy asked with a large belly laugh. Rick blushed bright red that went all the way down to the back of his neck and embarrassingly nodded his head answering the question.

"Well…well…well! I'm surprised it took this long Rick, but something is still bothering you bro, what is it?" Roy responded after getting over his belly laugh but frowned sensing that something was wrong.

"Well first of all Roy, I'm not sure that she likes me at all, for look how much we fight and everything. Not to mention I called her an old sour-puss when we first meet! God! Why would she like me at all after that? Then there is that she outranks me!" Rick said as he ranted with a shake of his head. Roy just nodded at this before starting laugh once more surprising Rick.

"First of all brother of mine. Yes the two of you have fought but look at your parents, god they are sometimes at each other's throats! That is what you get with falling love with a strong woman! As for the rank thing, don't worry about that the RDF is a little looser over stuff like that then the regular UNDF military. Don't know the reason why for that, but I am not complaining, I found Claudia in the RDF so why should I complain about it," Roy said with a smile and got up to leave but not before ruffling Rick's hair making the younger man laugh at this as he tried to fight off the hand.

"Also Rick you know all about my so-called love live and that I have been a playboy going after every woman I see, however that is me not you and is something I plan on moving away from in the near future. Be yourself and perhaps you will be surprise at what happens," Roy seriously said looking down at the still sitting Rick before leaving the quarters leaving Rick with his own thoughts over what Roy said before he finally started getting ready for bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarters of LT COM Claudia Grant  
>Officers Barracks, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that night in Claudia's quarters the couple sat down and compared notes with each other on the relationship with Lisa and Rick. Both smiled at what they saw and rewarded themselves with wine and a dinner. Then they proceeded to fall asleep together with their arms wrapped around themselves wondering what was going to happen with this newfound relationship between two of their dearest friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cockpit  
>VF-1J Veritech "Vermillion One"<br>March 16, 2010AD_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day found Rick strapped into his rebuilt red and white VF-1J Veritech was on patrol with the rest of Vermilion Squadron. Max and Ben in their respective blue and orange Veritechs were on his wings. While the other six planes of the squadron were split up into two other flights patrolling around the SDF-1. Rick still couldn't believe that his small three-man squad had been upgrade into a full Veritech Squadron, granted it was currently understrength but Roy had told Rick earlier that day that the first few pilots in the new training class from the SDF-1's makeshift flight academy would be earmarked for Vermillion Squadron to make into a full squadron.

As he continued fly along his patrol route Rick started to once more think about a certain brown-haired Commander and wondered if he could ever get together with her. However he soon was jolted out of these thoughts by the same brown-haired commander.

"Vermilion One, this is Gunsight One report your progress," Lisa asked from his right lateral COMM screen. Rick frowned at this behind his faceplate and bit-back what he wanted to say before he blinked as he got an idea something he never even thought of before. With a sigh he turned his attention to Lisa's image on the monitor to get the easy part out of the way.

"This is Vermillion One Gunsight, nothing to report but rocks and space dust Commander. No sign of the enemy," he reported calmly to Lisa who raised an eyebrow at his formality but smiled lightly anyways.

"Understood Vermillion. Be aware that Vermillion Seven and his team have spotted an enemy Recon Pod a few minutes ago," Lisa mentioned with a nod of her head. Rick blinked in surprise knowing that was the reason for the unexpected check-in. With a shake of his head Rick mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do next but as he thought about panic started to make his way into his mind.

'_JUST DO IT HUNTER!'_ He screamed at himself in the safety of his mind before turning his attention once more to Lisa.

"Commander can you transfer to TAC-Two please," he asked formally surprising Lisa who looking confused complied with his request. TAC-Two was the day's private and scrambled communication channel, for Rick really didn't want everyone on the damn ship knowing what he was about to, granted he knew that everyone on the bridge would hear him but that didn't bother as much as having the entire ship knowing.

"Alright Lieutenant, we are now on TAC-Two. What is going on?" Lisa said after a moment as she transferred over to the more private channel.

"Errr…Lisa would you like to have dinner with me at the Macross Electra." Rick managed to stammer out as he looked away from Lisa's face on the screen. He cursed himself for stammering but he was expecting Lisa to say a straight no or coldly berate him for asking her that. However neither happened so he turned back to see Lisa staring back at him through the screen wide-eyed and surprised. Rick as he looked at her started to notice that Lisa was indeed beautiful, and wondered why he never noticed this before now, but soon figured out that he was so focused on Minmei that he never noticed before how pretty Lisa, or any other girl around him for that matter, happened to be.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
>SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile on the bridge of the SDF-1, Lisa stood frozen at her station looking down at Rick's image on the monitor wondering if she heard what she thought she heard from him. Claudia was chuckling lightly next to her at her own station. Captain Gloval who was drinking some coffee at the time that Rick asked her out, now he was wiping away coffee from his face for he had did a spit take with his coffee while he was drinking when he heard what Rick had asked her. After shaking his head with a small smile he quickly ordered a nearby crewmember to clean up the mess who quickly went to work leaving the main members of the bridge crew staring at the frozen form of Lisa waiting for her response.

"Umm… Lisa are you alright?" Rick asked after several long and drawn outs moments had passed. However Lisa was still standing at her station stunned at what she had just heard from Rick, something she had convinced herself would never happen.

'_Oh my god! I'm I dreaming or did Rick Hunter just ask me out for a date?_' Lisa managed to think to herself. Suddenly Claudia stepped over to Lisa's side and guessing what happened punched her lightly in her right arm bringing Lisa back down to Earth. After she shook her head to clear her thoughts she suddenly realized that Rick was staring back at her waiting for an answer and twitching impatiently as the conversation ran past the five minute mark. As she recovered from her earlier vapor-locked mind she suddenly realized that the ENTIRE Bridge crew was looking at her with grins gracing their faces, even Captain Gloval was grinning as he got up to get another cup of Coffee from the urn that held a permanent station near the back of the bridge. Meanwhile the Trio, Sammie, Kim, and Vanessa were giggling at each other while staring at Lisa with big grins on their faces. Lisa blushed at this attention before turning to look back down at her station were Rick was still awaiting her reply.

"Answer him Lisa!" Claudia suddenly hissed from beside her as she got impatient herself for her answer. Lisa looked over at Claudia with wide eyes before nodding and finally turning her attention to Rick on the communication monitor.

"I'll be glad to go with you Rick to the Electra. What time would you pick me up then?" She finally managed to say to Rick after a few false starts. With a smile she noticed that he looked quite relieved and quickly smiled back at her.

"Umm… 19:00 would be good, since that gives me time to make the reservations," He replied sheepishly with a smile rubbing the back his head. Lisa just chuckled at this with a shake of her head before nodding.

"Right see you then Rick," Lisa replied with a smile of her own making Rick literally melt in his cockpit seat. Lisa then blushed before waving and signed off before jolting in surprise as the Trio cheered loudly and laughed. Claudia at her side leaned across Lisa's station and grinned up at Lisa with a proud look on her face.

"Told you so Lisa," Claudia teasingly said with a wide smile on her dark face. Lisa blushed again at her friend's remark. Suddenly she started to worry once more as she frantically tried to figure what she had to wear to the Electra, for she couldn't go in jeans and a shirt for it was one of those fancy black tie places where you had to be wearing something nice or you wouldn't be allowed into the place. All she had was her uniforms, a handful of plain skirts, and some other normal civilian clothes she managed to buy in Macross City. With a sigh Lisa made a mental note to ask Claudia to help her once the shift was over before turning her attention once more fully onto her station and job.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cockpit  
>VF-1J Veritech "Vermillion One"<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back out in space, in the cockpit of Rick's VF-1J the young pilot pumped his in victory and put his fighter through few loops just for the hell of it. Soon after he pulled up from the last loop the faces of his two wing-mates suddenly appeared on his lateral COMM screens wondering what that was about.

"Jeez, Boss what was that all about?" Ben asked with a surprised look on his face. Max on the other hand just smiled for he had a good idea what had happened.

"Yeah what's going on boss?" Max asked soon after Ben, but smiled when he said it. Rick looked at both of his friends and was about to tell them to mind their own business, but stopped himself for they are his friends and his wing-mates who he trusts his life with everyday. They deserved to know what was going on with their commander and friend as well.

"Well I just asked Commander Hayes out for a date at the Electra… and she said yes!" He finally replied barely managing to contain his excitement over this. It was well know by his two friends that he liked the Commander, but this was something else. Ben's looked flat-out surprised and shocked, but Max just smiled knowing what was going from a mile away ever since he stumbled into that cell seeing the two of them kissing.

"Well then I hope you enjoy yourself then Boss," Ben replied with a broad smile on his face as he recovered from his surprise. Max only chuckled in response but then it faded as their sensors lit up as enemy Pods appeared and started to scream towards the three Veritechs of Vermillion Squadron.

"Crap! Lieutenant, Pods are approaching us from Blue-Seven!" Ben yelled out in surprise. Rick nodded at this as he calmly left his excitement behind and switched his COMM once more over to the Command Channel.

"Gunsight One! Gunsight One! Vermilion One is reporting enemy pods sighted! Permission to engage?" He yelled out into his helmets built in boom mike as he started to maneuver around to confuse the enemy as they approached. Lisa's face once more sprang up on his center COMM screen, however this time it was all business for the still new couple.

"Understood Vermillion, you may engage at will," she ordered with her usual stern command tone. It soon disappeared however as she started to worry about Rick.

"Please be careful Rick," Lisa suddenly said surprising Rick but he only nodded and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Lisa, I'm too stubborn to die and not to mention I finally got you to come back to don't I," he said with his roguish grin on his face. Lisa chuckled and smiled blowing him a kiss through the monitor before signing off. Rick blushed at this but soon turned his mind to the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
>SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lisa please launch the Veritechs, Claudia power up the barrier…" Gloval stood up from his chair coffee forgotten as he started to snap out orders to his crew, but of course his well-trained bridge crew was already in action following his orders before he even gave them. Gloval chuckled at this and sat back down in his chair. Luckily the SDF-1 was still in Attack Mode so he didn't need to Modular transform the ship to use the Main Cannon if he needed it. With a few minutes after Hunter's report the mighty battlefortress was primed and ready, with the Veritechs screaming to intercept the enemy, while the heavier Destroids were lumbering out of their own hangers to take position on the two flattops and while several others locked themselves into prepared defense stations elsewhere on the hull. Finally the barrier started up making the three spots of light appear on the hull of the ship. Gloval smiled knowing very well that the almost two years since that fateful jump to Plato had his crew have the fastest response time than any other crew he had the pleasure of commanding.

"Captain! A force of enemy pods are have broken through the Veritechs and are heading towards us!" reported Kim from her station at sensors. Gloval nodded getting up from his chair once more to stare out the viewport at the pinpricks of light that he knew to be the approaching Pod force.

"Right! All Units, Open Fire" he ordered swing his arm out in a slashing motion towards the viewport at the approaching enemy. Lisa only nodded at his order and relayed it to the Destroids while Claudia relayed it to the SDF-1s own small CIWS guns. A beat later saw the space in front of the SDF-1 flare as the tracers lit it up brightly. Several seconds after that saw only alien wreckage where the pods had once been and Gloval allowed himself a small smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cockpit  
>VF-1J Veritech "Vermillion One"<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile Rick and the rest of the Veritech wing were once more fighting for their lives. Rick cursed as a gray and white Veritech blew up next to him. He brought his fighter around the edge of the engagement trying to pinpoint his wing-mates through the various explosions, wildly maneuvering fighters and pods, tracers, particle beam and missile contrails. He quickly spotted Max through all of that because he like always was the center of the attention, so in other words he was in the center of a large group of pods calmly tearing them apart with both missiles and gunfire from his gunpod. However Ben looked to be trying to dodge a group of six pods on his tail. Rick only sighed at this before he growled as he dived into the battle taking on two of Ben's pursuers with his gunpod as he descended. Rick then dropped down behind the remaining four pods and fired off a several Hammerhead anti-mecha missiles from their pylons underneath the wings of his fighter towards the enemy mecha. The small and nimble little vessels quickly caught up with the pods and rammed into the desperately maneuvering pods destroyed them. Rick allowed himself a smile at this performance as he brought his fighter alongside Ben's.

"There you go big guy your clear. You need to be more careful buddy," Rick said into his boom mike which transferred his words over to Ben. The other pilot could only nod shakily at him through their two cockpit canopies and across the space between their two fighters. Suddenly Roy's face sprang up on his center communication screen.

"This is Skull Lead. All Veritechs it looks like they retreating so let's break off and return to base. Good job people, another job well done," Roy said with a smile behind his helmet's faceplate. Rick nodded at this pleased and turned his Veritech back to the SDF-1 following the blue thrusters' trails of the other Veritechs of the group. His two wingmen quickly came up on either side of him as he did so. Rick turned his head to look over their fighters to see if everything was alright. He saw that Ben's looked like it was really beaten up, no surprise after getting chewed up by several pods, meanwhile Max's had not even a scratch on it. He also saw two planes coming up beside him as well in similar livery to his own and flinched knowing that those fighters were the only two left of the rest of his squadron.

"Alright Vermillion Squadron, you heard the Commander let's head on home. Our work here is done, and you all did great!" Rick managed to say to his remaining squadron as they started to follow the rest of fighters towards the SDF-1 and home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
>SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back on the SDF-1's bridge the crew was slowly coming down from their battle high as the battle ended. As the Veritechs started to come in into land Lisa looked up at the Gloval and caught his eye.

"Captain Veritech Group has started to return and it looks like we lost about ten planes sir. Of course we have to wait till debriefings and final assessments till we know the final tally," Lisa reported her post-battle report to Gloval like always after a battle. As she did so she could see a look of sadness come across the Captain's face at the numbers, granted it was pretty small compared to past battles but it still saddened the captain to have to send out those people, most as young as sixteen, to die. Lisa silently turned back to her station after his approving nod and then started looked for Vermilion Squadron on her display. She soon found the five remaining fighters at the rear of the Veritech formation closing towards the ship. She sighed with relief when she saw the blip labeled with Vermilion One leading them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarters of COM Lisa Hayes  
>Officers Barracks, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the end of the battle and the shift ending found Lisa in her quarters were she was fussing over what to wear for her date with Rick. However she barely had any nice clothes since she is a military officer and had only brought a small amount of civilian outfits with her when she arrived at Macross Island during those early years. This has since expanded thanks to shopping with Claudia and the Trio during their free time in Macross City over the past few years. Even then she couldn't decide what to wear of her very small amount of nice dresses, and was about ready to cry over the frustration.

"Lisa…Lisa this is only your first date with the man!" Claudia said laughing from her spot daintily sitting on one of Lisa's very few chairs in her quarters. Lisa stopped and looked over at her with a frown before looking down at the small pile of nice dresses and such that were currently lying on her bed as she tried to decide on what to wear.

"Well that's the reason why I want to be prefect Claudia," Lisa replied with a worried frown on her face with one the only dresses she had originally brought with her in one hand and a nice strapless dress she had found in Macross City in the other hand. Claudia just sighed with a shake of her head and stepped past Lisa to look into Lisa's surprising stuffed closet. With a shake of her head in disbelieve at the various shirts, skirts, and other civilian clothes stuff into the tiny closet alongside her various uniforms before suddenly a dress caught her eye that had been stuffed in the back of the closet. Blinking in surprise and shock Claudia pulled it out from the closet before turning to Lisa still looking between the two dresses she held in her hands.

"Lisa? How about this one?" Claudia asked softly looking down at the very nice satin light blue strapless dress with a silver lining around the edges. When Lisa saw it her eyes widened in surprise for it was the same dress her mother had worn to her first date with her father and later dates after that. She had received it along with a few more of her mother's things during one of her shore leaves to visit her father during her time on the island. As if she was in a daze or dream Lisa dropped the two dresses she held to the floor before taking it from Claudia to inspect it further. After several moments Lisa smiled before turning to look at Claudia with a radiant smile on her face.

"This is the prefect one Claudia," Lisa stated quietly to her friend looking back down at the dress before lying it onto the bed as she started to undress. Claudia could only nod in agreement with this before starting to help Lisa put it on. What Claudia saw after getting Lisa into the dress made her breath go away, for Lisa in this dress looked some sort of goddess and knew that Lisa was correct this was perfect dress.

"God! Lisa you're beautiful in that! This is the prefect thing for Rick!" exclaimed Claudia with a chuckle leading Lisa to the quarter's small mirror. Lisa couldn't believe her eyes for she looked almost exactly like her mother in the picture when she was in this dress. She could almost hear her mother's approval from the ever after.

"Right Lisa! It is time to get to business and get you ready for your flyboy!" Claudia exclaimed happily as she pulled Lisa into the bathroom to finish the magic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarters of LT Richard Hunter  
>Pilot Barracks, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in his own quarters Rick put the final touches on his bow tie before turning to look at Roy who leaned against one wall of quarters with a lazy smile on his face. With a shake of his head Roy stepped forward and made a few tiny adjustments to the tie before stepping back once more and nodding in pleasure.

"There we go that is it," Roy said with a nod of his head pleased that the single tuxedo he had managed to get during his time on Macross Island fit Rick better than it did him. Granted he did buy it from a second-hand store, but still it kind of irked him some.

"I still can't believe you asked her over the radio instead of in person. That took some serious balls Rick to do, true you did have her transfer over to a private channel, which saved most likely your ass from getting in trouble," Roy mentioned with a shake of his head as he once more leaned against the wall eying his adopted little brother. Rick only chuckled at this before turning to at himself once more in the mirror nodding pleased at home he looked.

"Alright then looks like I am now ready! See you later Roy and thanks again for letting use this suit," Rick said as he started to rush out of the quarters but was stopped by Roy's chuckling.

"Don't forget the flowers little bro," Roy mentioned pointing to the mentioned dozen roses sitting by the door. Rick only blushed in embarrassment at this before rushing back out leaving Roy alone. Roy smiled at the younger man's excitement before locking up the place and leaving for his own quarters hoping that everything went okay with the two of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarters of COM Lisa Hayes  
>Officers Barracks, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the small bathroom of her quarters Lisa heard the buzzer at door and took another long look into the mirror to see if everything was good. Claudia, Sammie, and Kim smiled proudly behind her as they started clean up the mess they made to get Lisa ready for the date. Lisa looked at them and the mess they caused getting her ready with a worried glance.

"Don't worry about it Lisa we will take care of this. You need to get your man," Claudia said with a smile followed by Kim and Sammie. Lisa nodded and went to the door as the buzzer went off the second time. She opened the door and saw Rick standing there with a bouquet of a dozen roses in one hand and his other hand on the buzzer control. When she opened the door he froze up and looked shocked staring at Lisa like she was some sort of angel. Lisa smiled at him and decided to break his shocked silence.

"So Rick are these for me?" She asked with a smile indicting the roses in his hand. Rick then finally shook off his shock, and then nodded handing Lisa the roses.

"Am I dreaming?" Rick asked with a frown after he finally managed to get his voice back. It sounded so cute that Lisa laughed in his face.

"No you're not dreaming Rick Hunter," Lisa replied with a soft smile on her face and pinched him making Rick flinch. He then suddenly smiled huge and gallantly gave Lisa the roses, then offered his arm. With another pleased smile Lisa took his arm while handing the roses over to Claudia who just popped out of the nearby bathroom to later put into a vase. Rick then led Lisa to his car outside the base parked in his assigned parking spot. The car unlike many of the vehicles in Macross City had not been recovered with Macross City but instead built entirely by the ship's internal factory. It like the recovered and rebuilt vehicles sported a small protoculture engine allowing it run without damaging the ships air supply with car exhaust.

"After you milady," Rick said opening the passenger door for her. Lisa smiled at this looking around the car with a shake of head.

"How come fighter jocks always love having a car like this?" Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow in question. Rick just chuckled at this as he slid into the driver seat not bothering to directly answer her. Instead he smiled at her before starting the car and revved the engine to answer Lisa's question. Lisa chuckled and sat back in her seat as he Rick pulled away from the base and headed away from the base towards Macross City.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Macross Electra Restaurant  
>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rick pulled into the Valet parking of the Electra, which happened to be an expensive restaurant that been one of the first major restaurants built when Macross City was first being built. Rick right in front of the Valet platform and got out of the car running to the other side to help Lisa out but one of the Valets beats him to it. The Valet a blond haired stocky man turned to look over at him, and nodded briefly to Rick. Rick only smiled and handed his keys over to the man. Rick then took Lisa's arm and headed into the restaurant with its bright lights and brilliant music. The walls and the roof of the restaurant showed a sunrise, which was another EVE projection like the one above Macross. Rick led Lisa up to the maître d and smiled at the little man behind the podium.

"Name please?" the man asked in a thick nasal voice, which sounded like it went through a flute and a bad one at that.

"Rick Hunter, for two," Rick answered with another polite smile. The man looked down at his list and soon saw Rick's at the bottom of the sheet. He nodded and motioned one of the hostesses over to him. The women dressed in a very expensive two piece dress came up to them and grabbed two menus from the slot on the side of the stand.

"Right this way Mr. Hunter," the women said as she took off in into the sea of table's before them. Rick and Lisa followed the women to a nice two-person table in a far corner of the restaurant. Rick thanked the women and pulled Lisa's chair out from the table then when Lisa was fully seated, he sat down himself. Once that was done like any man went right to looking at the menu trying to decide what he wanted. Lisa just shook her head at this before taking another look at Rick making her frown for something had been bothering her ever since Rick had asked her out.

"So Rick what about Minmei, do you still love her?" Lisa questioned after several moments of thought. Rick looked up at her from the menu surprised at that question.

'_Were the hell did that come from?' _he ask himself with a frown before shaking his head and neatly closing the menu and sitting in front of him.

"I still love her, I always will but she is more like a sister to me nowadays than anything else. If you heard lately on that program MBS had running on her, she called me her very close friend instead of her boyfriend, even when that reporter threw the question about me and her getting married sometimes in the future she just laugh about it," Rick answered truthfully as he gazed into Lisa green eyes, for it had been that program that made Rick take a step back and take a long look at his relationship with Minmei. What he found there was nothing something he liked and therefore started to look away from Minmei finally to see stuff he had been blind to the entire time. Lisa just sighed at this pleased that he told her the truth, it still hurt and it something she had to think about in the near future, but for now she just wanted to enjoy herself. Suddenly she noticed a young man that looked awfully familiar to her walk out to the middle the Electra's small performance stage which usually sported the small in-house classical band but tonight it held something different.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is a great honor and privilege for me to present to you tonight the lovely Miss Macross herself Lynn Minmei!" the same young man spoke excitedly into the small microphone in his hand. Rick groaned and hit his head on the table he completely forgot to check the restaurant's performance schedule, not to mention completely missed the signs all up over the restaurant. Now he knew why the place was so packed on a usual slow night and how hard it was to get the reservation not to mention the weird look some of the people in the place had been giving him. He was now afraid to look at Lisa, but he did anyway and saw that she was pissed- really pissed. It soon melted as she started to cry before jumping up out of her seat and running for the woman's bathroom. Rick stunned look at her seat for a like five minutes and then dropped his head into his arms with a depressed sigh. A few minutes he felt a slim feminine hand fall onto his shoulder surprising him, at first he thought it was Lisa coming back. However as he lifted his head he saw that it wasn't Lisa instead it was Minmei in a nice silver lace Chinese styled dress, who had just got done singing her two song performance for the night.

"Hello Rick. Why are you so down and why are you alone I would thought that you be here with somebody?" Minmei asked with her usual bubbly smile looking down at seated form. Rick just sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"I'm here with Lisa or was anyways, but when she saw you come out she got pissed then got up and ran into the bathroom," he replied with a frown shaking his head as he covered his wearied face with his hands. Minmei just blinked in surprise before sighing and pulled a chair from a near by empty table.

"So Minmei, please tell me now straight do you still love me?" Rick asked with his eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead. Minmei took a deep breath to calm herself before looking towards Rick.

"Rick I will always love you, but as a very good friend to me. Some one to lean against when times are bad and to hold hands with when that person needs it. Rick you a very, very close friend to me and you always be. I'm sorry I never told you this earlier but I thought you would upset with me for thinking this," she finished with a sigh leaning back please she managed to get that out she was then surprised when Rick grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Since for the first time in a long while Rick felt whole and complete knowing what he had just heard. Rick nodded before squeezing Minmei's hand with a small smile on his before sadly looking towards the woman's bathroom before turning his attention back to Minmei.

"It is the same for me too Minmei, but mine is more of a brotherly love then anything else and no I am not mad at you. Really just angry at myself that we never really discussed this," Rick said with a huge sigh of his own. Minmei sighed with relief as she leaned forward to hug Rick.

"Anyways I need to run, I have another engagement I need get to and I am already going to be late for it. Just be patient with Lisa and she will come back after she realizes she is being stupid, however if she doesn't give me a call for I have a free day tomorrow that Aunt Lina insisted I take. I can explain everything to her for you," Minmei said getting up from the seat and leaning down to kiss Rick on the cheek. Rick smiled up at Minmei both pleased that she is willing to help him and that she was taking time off so she doesn't become overloaded.

"Yes that would be great. I will wait here for about another hour before I start heading back to base. I can tell Claudia about this and she can join you tomorrow, if she doesn't give Lisa a stern talking too," Rick said with a small smile on her face making Minmei chuckle lightly at this however before she could say anything alarms started to ring throughout the ship. Rick himself just cursed as these general quarters alarms started going off. The patrons of the Restaurant being used to this filed orderly out. Turning to Minmei who was now currently shaking off her shock just sighed at this.

"Go Minmei," he told her making her nod and run off towards the nearest shelter. As she did Rick started to move out of the restaurant to head back to base but stopped once he figured out that he couldn't get to the base in before the SDF-1 transformed back into attack mode so he headed for a nearest shelter meanwhile looking around for Lisa. He saw Minmei join a group heading towards one of the neighborhood's shelters. Rick nodded relieved that she was safe but he still couldn't see Lisa anywhere. Turning he made his way toward another shelter as many started to fill up fast the alarms continued to ring.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nearspace  
>SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile outside the large battlefortress the battle had started with a vengeance over ten Veritechs were destroyed in the first few seconds of the battle. On the hull of the SDF-1 three Defender Destroid's turned to engage a group of battlepods that had landed on the ship, but were in turn destroyed as a larger officer's pod joined the group. In the middle of this crazy battle Max had been leading the still undersized Vermillion Squadron against the enemy and now some sort of new unit that had appeared in the middle of the battle destroying Veritechs left and right including Ben's plane. Max gritted his teeth and as he turned to engage the new enemy firing on the unit with his Gunpod but it dodged his fire but in turn got hit by a stray round from nowhere which was pretty common in a crazy battle like this. The unit dropped down to the deck of the SDF-1, managing to land before it crashed into the large ship. A nearby a hatch suddenly opened letting a group of Civil Defense Tomahawks and Spartans Destroids out to engage the group of 'pods that had started landing on the ship and were trying to force their way into the ship. The new unit as it landed destroyed two of the Tomahawks and slipped into the opened hatch before the rest of the Destroids could even do anything to it. This new unit was now currently in the heart of the SDF-1… Macross City itself. Max cursed and followed the enemy into the ship, after he quickly gave a report to the bridge about this. He quickly thought his veritech over to Battloid mode from Guardian Mode and took to the streets. As he landed he quickly drew up a map of Macross in his mind and went in a different direction then the enemy knowing that he could win this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Macross City, SDF-1 Macross_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile Lisa who had run out of Electra crying after hiding in the restroom for several minutes was trying to find her way to the base or a shelter in the empty streets of Macross as the alarms continued to scream above her but it was no use. Lisa sighed with a snivel and sat down on a bench on the side of the road since her heels were killing her. As she did she started to finally calm down and start thinking about what had happened in the Electra. Did Rick lie about his love for Minmei? Or was there something else going on here? Did she overact? However before she could even start thinking about these question a large crash came from nearby and she got up to see a strange looking Mecha running down the street towards her. Her agile mind quickly identified as the same type of unit that had nearly destroyed the pod that her, Rick, Benn Dixon, and Max Sterling had captured to get them back to the SDF-1. She looked on frightened as it got ever closer to her, but suddenly a building collapsed in front of the mecha revealing a blue and white VF-1J Battloid. Lisa cheered out loud since she knew that the pilot of this Battloid was none other than Max Sterling himself. Max took advantage of the enemy's surprise to pound him with his Gunpod. The enemy quickly started to retreat away from Max heading back to where he came from. Max just followed him, but not before the enemy loosed off a flight of missiles at him that he dodged them pretty easily. Lisa smiled at this but it quickly changed to a worried frown as she tracked the missile with her eyes. Her eyes then started to widen in fright for they were heading directly for her. She turned and ran but she was not fast enough to avoid the missiles. They exploded behind her and then all she saw was black.

Several grueling minutes later the battle was over and the shelters opened releasing their precious cargo into the streets of a once more devastated Macross City. Rick soon as he walked out of the shelter he headed back to the Electra and found that his car was still remarkable intact. After throwing his jacket and tie into the backseat he jumped into the driver's seat and took off towards the base. Luckily the city was mostly unharmed give a take a few places were the transformation damaged or what looked to be damage from some sort of fight but he put it out of his mind for now. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and quickly dialed the number for the base. When an aide answered the phone Rick didn't waste any time.

"This is Lieutenant Rick Hunter, authorization code is Vermillion-Alpha-037 get me the bridge now!" he ordered and heard the officer on the other end quickly acknowledged before transferring the call over to the ship's internal network.

"Bridge here," a familiar tired voice said into his ear. Rick cursed silently to himself as he dodged a large section of the road that was damaged before turning his attention back to the phone.

"Sammie, it's Rick," he said into the speaker. He heard a sigh of relief and some mumbling from the other end as Sammie said something to the entire bridge.

"Thank god you are alright Rick! We had been so worried about you. It was a mess! Your squadron has basically been all out destroyed!" Claudia's voice said after several moments. Rick sighed not wanting to know who died, for he had other things to worry about right now. He could grieve about the dead later once he figured out if Lisa was alright.

"Thanks Claudia. Did Lisa make it to the base?" Rick asked hoping that she made it to the base or the rest of the ship before the battle began.

"No isn't she with you Rick?" Claudia asked in return starting to sound worried. Rick just sighed sadly at this as he pulled into the base.

"It is a long story Claudia I will tell you later, right know I am pulling into the base." Rick responded before hanging up getting out of his car where he showed his ID to the Marine guards before moving into the interior of the base.

Meanwhile back in Macross City a relief worker moved some debris away from a large carter and suddenly cried out in surprise as he saw a human hand underneath the piece. He quickly with his partner's help lifted a large park bench away to reveal a women lying underneath it. They both looked shocked at her condition before they started to recover one of them jumped down and checked her pulse. He looked up at his partner and nodded with a sigh of relief.

"She's alive, but barely! Let's get a med team here and get the supervisor!" the man ordered clearly the one in charge. The other man nodded and within minutes a couple of Volunteer Medical Officers jumped down along with the team's supervisor. The newly arrive supervisor bent down even with his sore back to look closer at the woman to see if he knew her at all, and was surprise to see something around her neck. With a frown he carefully pulled whatever it is from around her neck. He suddenly gasped when he noticed what it was, a set of military dog-tags. Blinking he brought one of the tags closer to his face to read it, once again cursing himself for forgetting his glasses, before nearly dropping them in surprise at what he read. He started cursing before turning to look back down at the woman in horror.

"Commander Lisa Hayes!" he said in shock before turning to look at one of the men surrounding him seeing their shock as well.

"Shit! Anders get in contact with the base!" ordering one of these men as he recovered from his shock. The man quickly nodded and ran to a fire truck where he managed to police a radio from one of its storage bins to call this in with the base.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarters of LT Richard Hunter  
>Pilot Barracks, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later on in Rick's quarters the young pilot managed to complete his story of what happened that night with a sigh to Claudia and Roy who were staring back at him speechless. As sadly slouched in his couched he hoped that Lisa was alright somewhere. However his prayers where not to be answer this night, as his phone started ringing and with a surprise look Rick got up to answer it wondering what this about.

"Lieutenant Hunter here what can I do for you?" he asked over the phone, hoping that is Lisa or news on her anyways.

"Lieutenant, this is the Captain. I just got word that Lisa has been found in the city and has been taken to the Macross General Hospital. It does not look good from what I understand. Once I am done here I shall meet you there," the gravelly voice of the Captain reported on the other end. Rick went white over this and could only nod his head before slamming the phone into the cradle. He turned around from it to see Roy accept some tea from Claudia.

"Lisa has been found and taken to the hospital," he shakily managed to inform them. Roy jumped up nearly spilling the tea before running towards the door.

"Then why are we waiting around here for let's go!" he yelled out as he ran out of the room. With Claudia following him out leading the almost comatose figure of Rick through the door but not before locking up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Macross General Hospital  
>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several minutes later found the three friends storming into the hospital and quickly learned that Lisa was in the middle of surgery. In the waiting room Rick paced hitting the wall once in the while. Captain Gloval soon arrived slumping into a chair rubbing his forehead. As the hours passed several others arrived, Max Sterling, Ensign Emma Granger the young woman who Lisa had been training to help her in Operations, several other pilots, as well a few civilians from Macross arrived to wish Lisa well. Finally after what seemed liked several hours passed the doctor arrived exhausted to inform them all that Commander Hayes is out of surgery but he doesn't aspect her to last the night.

Rick a few minutes later found himself staring through a window to see Lisa strapped up to multiple machines, the only thing keeping her alive. He slammed his head on the window and fell to his knees. He started to cry as Captain Gloval stood behind him and placed his hand on his shoulders in silent show of comfort. A few feet away from Rick and Gloval Claudia were crying in the arms of Roy while the usual go-happy fighter pilot was silent as he stared through the window as well with a silent gaze. It was like a moment frozen in time and Rick would remember it int'l the day he died.

-o-End-o-

**Post-Chapter Notes:**

Well folks no real major changes here, just some rewritten scenes, a lot of corrections here and there, but nothing real changes from the original first chapter of Frozen. I really hope both veteran and new readers enjoy this for it was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

However some major changes are in the works for next chapter, the battle shall be drastically different from what it was and several minor changes as well. I have major plans for the rest of the story, so it should be quite exciting, more than just an old story with a new paintjob.

Anyways that is about it folks, again I hope everyone newcomers and veteran alike enjoy this rebuilt first chapter. Thank you in advance.

-o-Omake-o-

**(NOTE: I blame this piece on Frasermage)**

The planet Earth a shining jewel in the middle of the coldness of space, it had been almost destroyed in past and the people of Earth where not about to let happen again. Therefore there are several thousand warships of all sizes and shapes along triple that of defense satellites orbited this jewel making it into one of the most fortified planets in the galaxy. Too bad no one told the idiots in the five large ships that had just appeared near the moon. In the very large command center of the center ship the crew went about their business after a finishing their latest and final fold jump. However unknown to them the Earth Defense Fleet spotted them and started aiming their weapons at the ships waiting for them to make a hostile move. Once the sensor jamming influence of the fold sphere the sensor officer of the lead ship looked shock at these readings before he slowly turned to addressed his commanders.

"Masters, I am detecting thousands of ships in orbit of the planet, more than our original estimate. They are arming weapons and advancing towards us," the lowly minion reported scared out of his mind at what he was seeing. The three figures standing on a raised platform in the center of the Command Bridge looked wide-eyed at the screens in front of them showing the advancing forces of Earth. This was not what they expected, yes they expected resistance but not like this and for the first time in several generations the three beings known as the Robotech Masters felt fear. As one they turned to look down at their minions and said something that no expected them to ever say in a million years.

"RUN AWAY!"

-o-Fin-o-

/laughs/ Like I said I blame Frasermage for this piece of insanity. Yes basically the Robotech Masters didn't arrive at the Earth of Robotech Southern Cross, but instead they arrived at the Earth of Macros Plus/Macross 7/Macross Frontier. I really don't think they are going to have an easy time here.

Anyhow, moving on like any other of my stories, feel free to submit Omakes to me if you are interested in writing one. Either by Review, PM or Email I don't care.

So till next time folks this Deathzealot signing off…


	2. Part 02: Eternal Love

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduce as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You. **

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By _

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Warriors by Freedom Call **

**Part 2: Eternal Love**

_The ARMD-03 _Enterprise _the third of the ARMD Platforms. It along with ARMD-01 _Langley _would be the first UN Forces to battle the alien threat of the Zentradi. While the _Langley _rendezvoused with ARMD-02 _Argus _along with the recently launched SDF-1 and the rest of the Orbital Fleet, the _Enterprise _would instead stay behind to finish recovery and limp to the L-5 Shipyards due to its engines being heavily damaged during the battle. There it would be receive the repairs it needed along with some general upgrades in the face of the superior threat of the aliens along with swamping out their now outclassed Hunter and Lancer fighters with new Veritech Fighters. After managing to get out of the yards the _Enterprise _would become the center piece of the Enterprise Taskforce and assigned to patrol the L1 Area in case of further alien attack. After several months of hunting down an odd Anti-UN Terrorist or two, and intercepting the handful of enemy units, would join up with the just returned SDF-1 where it would really start living up to its name…_

_Taken from __The Big E: New Generation  
>Circa. <em>_March__, 2012AD_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Room 12-A  
>Macross General Hospital<br>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross  
>March 23, 2010AD<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

During the last week, almost two, Rick had hardly left Lisa's bedside at all. The only time he did was to go on patrol or fight the very rare battle which was surprising after two back-to-back battles. However it been pure luck that she managed to fight through the first night and now she currently was in coma, though the doctors were confident that since she managed to make through that first terrible night she will eventually wake up. Ever since then Rick stayed in the room watching over her till the moment she awoke. Several times a day their friends would stop by for a status report on her condition or in Roy's case pull him away so he could get cleaned up and fed. There also those members of the crew who barely knew Lisa who stopped by to see how she is, and Rick finally noticed that how respected Lisa was to the crew. No matter if she was a hard-case and dedicated to her job she was someone that became almost a maternal figure to the some of the younger crew members. It was satisfying in a way to Rick on how much Lisa is respected and wondered if she knew this at all.

Currently the SDF-1 orbited the planet at the First Lagrange Point, one of the five points around the planet where gravity stabilized. The large battlefortress however was not alone for joining the SDF-1 was the _Enterprise _Battlegroup, giving the SDF-1 and Captain Gloval in particular a far heavier hammer to wield in combat. This comes about when the commander of this group, an old friend and former protégée of Gloval's pledged the support of her group to the fight with the Zentradi. This battlegroup consisted of six _Oberth _Class Destroyers, the _Goddard, Huesinger, Rousseau, __Holst, Fontaine, _and _Vesalius_, the lead ship and namesake of the group the ARMD-03 _Enterprise_, and finally two _Altair _Class Fleet Tenders supporting the group. Already dedicated repair and engineering teams had come over to the SDF-1 from the tenders to start repairing some its more heavy hull damage which the repair teams from the battlefortress itself didn't have the equipment needed to repair thanks in part to their rushed launching. In return Doctor Lang along with a large team of his Robotechnicians where sent over to the other ships giving them a general look over as well as erecting some thrown together Pin-Point Barriers allowing them to survive better against Zentradi then they would normally be able to. More importantly for Rick and the rest of the overworked pilots of the ship the _Enterprise _carried a full complement of one hundred-twenty Veritechs, that is ten squadrons of twelve planes each not including spare fighters, which had been immediately transferred over to the SDF-1 along with their pilots. Thanks to this the SDF-1 herself for the first time since the Battle of Plato carried nearly a full complement of Veritechs themselves. This combined with the air wing off the _Enterprise _gave the SDF-1 more importantly Captain Gloval that same heavy hammer to wield in combat along with a few more Robotech goodies on board the _Enterprise_.

A knock on the door dragged Rick from his thoughts about the past few days and made him turn to see the newly promoted Lieutenant Junior Grade Max Sterling, his wing-mate and friend standing at the opened door with a smile on his face. Max after the latest battle were he had lead the Vermillion Squadron in his place received a long overdue promotion and was now officially the squadron's XO since thanks to the transfers from the _Enterprise _along with a few veteran pilots from other squadrons up to full strength. One of these new pilots Ensign William Anders, a sandy haired nineteen year old rookie fresh from piloting training stood next to Max. Anders is Ben's temporary replacement thanks to Ben being heavily injured in the last battle and forced to eject. Surprisingly enough Ben managed to shoot down two pods during this adding to one he had previously, therefore many thought he is shaping up and becoming a better pilot.

"Yeah Boss want to join me showing Ensign Anders here the big city and maybe some lunch as well?" the blue haired ace asked with his usual go-happy smile, that made Rick smile even in the throes of a mild depression. Looking down at Lisa had him starting to refuse when he suddenly reconsidered for he really needed to get out or he was going to go crazy especially in this downturn of attacks. Besides he hadn't seen Macross City in a while and he had heard a lot of comments about various new things added since the battle. Not to mention Roy had been pushing for him to go out and enjoy himself for it would be what Lisa would want him to do and with that he nodded before turning back to look at Max.

"Sure why not. Haven't gotten a chance to see the city lately and I really need to get out of this place before I go crazy or something. Just let me freshen up first, and then we can go," Rick finally replied with a little wider smile then he usually wore since Lisa was found and that dreadful first date. Max just smile pleased that Rick was getting out and simply nodded before leading Anders away from the room.

"We will be out front in a jeep waiting Boss," he managed to say before Rick closed the door making him shake his head with a smile knowing that the other pilot had this all planned out. He suddenly sighed before leaning down and kissing the still comatose Lisa on the cheek.

"No worries Lisa I will be back, and when you wake up we have are going to have a lot to talk about," he said to her knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him anyways but he still talked to her from time to time. With a final look at her he slipped into the room's small bathroom to quickly freshen up before joining Max and Anders.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Macross City  
>SDF-1 Macross<br>Lagrange One_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It wasn't long before Rick slipped into the backseat of the military jeep parked in front of the hospital with Max and Ensign Anders sitting in the front seats. As the jeep took off Rick took the time to look around the City surprised to see the variety of new faces and a literal sea of uniforms more than normal anyways. These new faces and uniforms are various crewmembers of the _Enterprise _Battlegroup over for some dedicated leave. What was more surprising was that not many of these crewmembers wore RDF uniforms; instead they wore the more dull tan uniform of the Orbital Defense Fleet. Only some of the new pilots have started wearing RDF uniforms. The tan uniform was something Rick had never seen since the time Roy had come home for leave one time a few years before.

However as the jeep continued moving through the city Rick started to notice a few new places springing up around the city. He blinked in surprise to see what looked to be an honest-to-god movie theater done in the old 70 style. He shook his head at that before turning to look at Max in the driver's seat.

"When did they put in a movie theater?" Rick asked with a small smile on his face. Max looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"It went up when the first groups of crewmen from the _Enterprise _Group start coming over and one of them mentioned that the only thing we were missing was a movie theater. Lo' and behold only a day after this a theater suddenly appeared. We also now apparently have a strip bar and a fully-fledged night club," Max reported with a smile much to shock of Rick who couldn't believe that there was now both a strip bar and a night club here in Macross. Granted there had been plenty of bars rebuilt from those from the original Macross City but no full-fledged night clubs.

"This is amazing! I cannot believe this place is the belly of starship," Anders finally said after been busy gawking around at the city since then. He was currently looking up at the EVE Hologram Projection that imitated a blue sky. Both Rick and Max exchanged grins at the awe of the new pilot, both veteran Macross residents enjoying the awe of the newbies who had never seen something like Macross City.

"Anyways I don't know about you two but I am starting to get hungry," Max finally said after several moments of silence. This statement fully caught the attention of Anders who stopped gawking at the mention of food. Rick laughed and then blushed as his stomach grumbled agreeing with Max.

"Well here is the White Dragon. How does Chinese sound to you guys?" Max asked as he approached a familiar part of the city to Rick who only smiled at this. Taking this and Ander's nod as agreement Max quickly pulled up front to the small little out-of-place building that is the White Dragon, the first Chinese Restaurant in Space.

"Haven't been to White Dragon in a while, it will be good to see Max and Lina again. Come on Anders you haven't tried Chinese till you tasted Dragon Stir-fry," Rick mentioned as he jumped out of the jeep with an eager grin.

"Yes sir," Anders replied following the two senior pilots into the place. Rick just smiled and knew that this had been good idea to get out of that room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Room 12-A  
>Macross General Hospital<br>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile back in the hospital room the figure of Lisa slowly opened her eyes before blinking wondering where she was and what had happened. Her eyes quickly looked around the room noticing almost everything, before she winced as pain flooded her awareness.

'_What happened? Why am I in the hospital?' _she thought to herself as she tried to sit-up but soon gave up. With a sigh she managed to turn her head to see a chair pulled up to side of her bed along with numerous cards, flowers, and such gracing the side-table of the bed. With a frown she wondered who had been sitting at her bed side waiting for her to wake from whatever happened to her. As she continued trying to figure out what had happened to her, when suddenly her eyes fell onto a picture of herself and Rick standing in full uniform being awarded after their escape from Zentradi. As she looked at the picture her memories of that day, of Rick asking her out, getting ready for the date, arriving at Electra, Minmei's entrance, and the battle itself, all of it returned making Lisa gasp.

'_Oh that is what happened. I really screwed up,' _she thought with a shake of her head. She sighed wondering if Rick hated her now, since she ran out from their first date for something really stupid. Before she continued the line of thought the room's door opened and a nurse walked in with clipboard in hand. Looking up she suddenly stopped to see Lisa's eyes staring at her, after a moment she suddenly smiled before walking over to the side of the bed.

"Good! You're awake. The doctor was starting to get worried there for a while," the nurse said with that patented beaming smile of a nurse who did a job well done. Lisa smiled back before flinching as she once more tried to sit-up. The nurse just shook her head with a frown before manipulating the bed's controls to raise the front of the bed up making Lisa finally able to set up thanks to the raising bed.

"Thanks…" Lisa barely managed to say but her dry mouth prevented her from saying anything and making her lick her lips trying to wet them enough to be able to talk.

"There we go, and you're welcome. Here is some water, take small sips and while you do that I shall retrieve the doctor," the nurse mentioned handing over a small cup with straw and lid before turning to leave. Lisa only nodded at this before slowly sipping the water watching as the Nurse left the room. As she continued to sip the water she looked around the room once more noticing a few things she didn't earlier thanks to be laying down. A blanket was neatly folded on the end of her bed, while a flight jacket was thrown over the back of the chair. She noticed with surprise that it was Ricks thanks to the Pop Hunter's Flying Circus printed on the back, and the Skull patch recently added to the front of the jacket. However before she could try to figure out why Rick's jacket was here a white-coated doctor walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_White Dragon Chinese Restaurant  
>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross <em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Out in Macross City several blocks away from the hospital the White Dragon stood and inside one Lieutenant Junior Grade Rachael Hunter, the older sister to Rick Hunter, sat with several other pilots transferred from the _Enterprise _enjoyed the great food. The group as a whole was still getting used to amazing city that was built into the heart of a spaceship. However they weren't about complain about having the ability to have leave or simply wonder around town when they had been stuck onboard a space-born carrier, that while similar in nature to its planet bound cousins in that it is basically a floating city. It just doesn't sport the amenities of a real city, a place to unwind and enjoy themselves like they were currently doing. Therefore the group was taking the time they had to enjoy their outing to Macross City. Rachael herself having lived in a small town in Northern California all her life wasn't really used to the big-city feel of Macross even though the city was packed into a space that was a little bit bigger the size of her hometown. This was thanks to the multi-level nature of the city which shocked her even more for she never even thought it was possible for a multi-level city like this newly rebuilt Macross to be built. With a shake of her head clearing her thoughts on the matter as their food arrived. Suddenly one of the other pilots looked up with surprise to look over the left shoulder of Rachael at the opening door of the restaurant.

"Yeah isn't that Anders?" the man asked curiously making the others at the table to looked over to see that it is indeed William Anders another _Enterprise _pilot that had been transferred over to the ship. However Rachael didn't notice this instead her eyes fell onto the man leading Anders along with another man into the restaurant. She couldn't believe it but it was her little brother, Rick Hunter. He was in a RDF Uniform and had the rank pins of a senior lieutenant. Granted she had wondered if Rick was onboard the ship somewhere, but she never thought her normally anti-war brother would join the military. She suddenly found herself getting up from her chair to the confusion of the others at the table, but was suddenly stopped when a voice blared over the ship's intercom.

"Lieutenant Hunter, please call 4125, again Lieutenant Hunter, please call 4125," the voice said making the others at the table look at her in confusion but Rachael's eyes were on the figure of her brother as he looked up in confusion before turning to the woman standing by him who had sat them at the table, Rachael vaguely recognized the woman as one of the owners of the restaurant, before asking something. The women only nodded before walking over to a wall and picking up what looked to be a simple white cordless phone before handing it over to Rick. He quickly dialed that number into the phone and listened for several moments before he suddenly smiled relieved about something before hanging up the phone. He said something to the blue haired man at the table with him with a grin and handed the phone over to the woman who was smiling relieved as well over whatever Rick had heard. The blue-haired man made a shooing motion with his hands making Rick laugh before jumping up and racking out of the place. Rachael noticing she was still standing up sat back down with a confused frown before shaking her head and turning her attention to her food ignoring the looks of the others at the table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Macross General Hospital  
>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later found Rick racing through the corridors of the hospital pass the various doctors and nurses towards Lisa's room. With a smile he rounded the corner into the room and nearly tripped as he noticed that there happened to be a few people in the room besides what he expected. First there is Roy who was talking to Captain Gloval in one corner of the room while a doctor and a nurse looked over a now peacefully sleeping Lisa. Rick frowned at this wanting to talk to her but figured she needed the sleep and sat down in his usual seat taking one of her hands into his own. Her eyes flickered open slightly at his touch and stared at him before they closed once more. Rick smiled at this before turning his attention to the doctor who was explaining something to the Captain. Basically that since she woke up she should completely recover from this and be able to return to duty in a few weeks. Rick was relieved and looked back at Roy who had walked up behind Rick when he had sat down. Roy smiled and gave Rick a brotherly pat on the shoulder pleased as well that Lisa had pulled through. Rick then settled in for a long wait as both the Captain and Doctor left while Roy pulled a chair himself and settled in it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
>Quaedol-Magdomilla Class Ship<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of a _Quaedol-Magdomilla _Class Taskforce Flagship of the Zentradi Armed Forces, its commander a tall fair-skinned Zentradi by the name of Khyron stood staring at a Projecbeam, which is basically a hologram displayed onto the glass front of the command station, which displayed the battlefortress along the small fleet it was now part of as they peacefully orbited its new homeworld without a care in the world. The battlefortress known to the Zentradi as the _Zerina _or just Zor's Battlefortress had been a nuisance to the Zentradi Fleet or to be more specific its native crew was. Khyron really wanted to launch yet another attack at the ship but he was under direct orders from the Zentradi Supreme Commander Dolza himself to let Commander Azonia, the current commander of the Zentradi forces in the system, direct battles against the battlefortress leaving Khyron out of it thanks to him nearly destroying the ship during an earlier battle against orders. Suddenly a communication Projecbeam appeared interrupting Khyron's study of the battlefortress and its tiny fleet.

"Commander Azonia, how can I help you?" Khyron asked with fake cheerfulness at the face that was displayed in the projecbeam. The soft features of the woman only displayed her annoyance at this but simply shook her head at Khyron over this.

"I need you to launch an attack force at the battlefortress to keep it busy while one of my Quadronos slips in to leave a package. It is the beginning of a planned operation and I don't have the forces needed for a diversion force," Azonia mentioned making Khyron blink surprised at her request but soon a plan started to form in his mind one that could finally destroy or capture that pathetic ship along with its crew.

"What about the Supreme Commander's orders?" he asked feigning surprise knowing that he could get in real trouble if he went ahead with this against Dolza's orders.

"I have already cleared it with him Khyron," she replied rolling her eyes at him. Khyron only grinned at this as that plan started to take real shape in his mind.

"Understood Commander I shall assemble a strike force to allow you to start this plan of yours," he replied with a bow of his head to the woman, who crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him curiously.

"Remember only a distraction Khyron. This is your last chance which if you screw up or go overboard like you have before you will be recalled to Tirol to face punishment from the Masters," she warned with a frown before signing off. Khyron only scoffed at this before turning to order his two chief lieutenants to assemble the attack force while he continued planning knowing he only had one chance at this and he intended to see it through. As he did he started laughing evilly, for his plan was set and it was time to repay the accursed humans for all the devastating defeats they had given him. It won't happen again if his plan succeeded. His laughter echoed through the rest of the ship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Room 12-A  
>Macross General Hospital<br>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several hours later saw Lisa waking up to see her friend Claudia Grant sitting in the chair by her bed reading a book, which was forgotten when Claudia noticed her awake. With a smile Claudia leaned forward and grabbed Lisa's hand.

"God! You gave us quite the scare there hon," Claudia said with tears shining in her eyes. Lisa rubbed her thumb over the back of Claudia's hand. After several long moments of silence Claudia helped Lisa to sit up and drink some water.

"Where's Rick?" Lisa asked after looking around to see the pilot not around. Claudia smiled at this and laid a hand on Lisa's arm.

"Roy took him out to get something to eat, since you interrupted his lunch when you woke up from your coma. It took a lot to get him out of here, and Roy had to physically drag him out of the place," Claudia replied with a chuckle. Lisa however only turned her head in shame at this worrying Claudia.

"Lisa what's the matter?" Claudia asked getting up from the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed to look down at Lisa.

"I don't deserve Rick, especially after I ran out of our first date thanks to my stupidity and pig headiness. I wouldn't be surprised if he left me," Lisa mentioned sorrowfully looking out the window at the darkened Macross City. She in turn was surprised when a hand grabbed her chin and forced her to turn her face to look at an angry Claudia and even more surprised, shocked even, when Claudia smacked her across the face.

"Lisa you are an idiot! Rick loves you and will do anything for you. Yes you were stupid to run out of the date, but he doesn't blame you in fact he blames himself for that. He had forgotten to check the performance schedule for the Electra in his haste to get the reservations and when you guys got there he was too busy watching you to see the signs announcing Minmei was performing there," Claudia angrily explained to the shocked Lisa who now had a hand over her now red cheek from Claudia's slap.

"But…" Lisa tried to say but was stopped with an angry shake of Claudia's head and a finger pointed down at her.

"No buts Lisa, you have a wonderful man ready and willing to be yours. I personally think both of you are idiots for putting this off for some long. I saw your feelings for each other all the way back at Mars, and I am sure many others had too. The only ones who hadn't noticed were the two of you," Claudia continued to explain with a sigh calming down her down from being angry at Lisa. Lisa meanwhile looked up at her friend in shock at this and didn't notice the black haired man who had entered the room during Claudia's little speech.

"Listen to her Lisa, she already literally forced that same speech on me, and the disaster of our first date was partly both of our faults. We both weren't too sure of our feelings and had a certain disbelieve that the other had feelings for each other. You need to know that I love both you and Minmei, but I love Minmei as a little sister than anything else. But I love you more than her Lisa," a voice said over behind Claudia making the dark-skinned woman smile and turn to look at the door to see Rick leaning against the door frame while Lisa looked at him wide-eyed shocked even more at his statement, while Claudia quickly slipped out of the room.

"Oh Rick I'm sorry for what I did," Lisa finally replied after several moments of silence in the room. Rick sat down on the edge of the bed and softly laid his hand on her face. Lisa leaned into the hand feeling the comfort and happiness coming from it. Suddenly the sirens and the voice of Sammie ruined the magic appearing between the two. Rick shook himself out of his daze and gave a quick kiss to Lisa on her lips, got up and quickly left running for the hanger. Lisa softy touched her lips with her fingers with a sigh, the burning of Rick's lips still on her own lips. She gently smiled and cuddled up into her hospital bed to wait for the end of the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Hanger  
>CVS-101 <em>Prometheus_  
>SDF-1 Macross <em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The _Prometheus _was the first ship of the new Megacarriers, a new breed of Aircraft Carriers similar in vein to the older Super-carriers, which was built to serve as Earth's second-line defense with the Orbital Fleet the first line. These immense carriers where able to carry various fight aircraft like the F-203D Dragon II Fighter, A-16 Avenger II attack aircraft, and various helicopters. Commissioned in late 2007 the new megacarrier would take part in several operations against Anti-UN Terrorists. Later the carrier would trade in their old F-203 Fighters for new VF-1 Veritech Fighters, in time for the SDF-1 Launching Ceremony at Macross Island; from there it would be taken with island when the SDF-1 folded above the island. In space it would become the "left" arm of the SDF-1. Once attached to the SDF-1 it will become the main Veritech Hanger for the ship, turning the SDF-1's internal hangers for other uses.

The large main hanger of the _Prometheus _for first time in several months was packed full with a force of around two-hundred Veritechs going through their pre-flight checks and getting armed for the battle ahead. Already several fighters stood ready to be lifted to the deck by the seven elevators. Lieutenant Rick Hunter took a brief moment to look around the massive hanger listening to the high-pitch whine of engines going through pre-flight, curses and shouts from the deck crew as they rushed about arming planes or doing last minute checks, and finally the gentle roar of a packed hanger. Rick only shook his head at this before weaving through the hanger towards his Veritech where it stood ready for him to launch. The crew chief stood waiting as well and as Rick approached handed over the check list which the young pilot tuck under one arm before handing the chief his helmet as he mounted the ladder to climb into the cockpit of the Veritech. Once inside the cockpit and sitting down he settled the checklist on a knee before reaching out to receive his helmet from the chief who followed him up the ladder. Once settled in the cockpit Rick donned the helmet and gave the chief a nod as he hit the switch to lower the canopy.

"Good hunting Lieutenant," the man said before locking the canopy into position before jumping down to the deck to finish the pre-flight. Meanwhile Rick quickly went through his checklist and finished it in record time. That done he looked down and saw the crew chief along another member of the deck crew holding up the various firing pins for all of his missile hard-points and gun. With that done he was now armed and ready for launch, he just had to wait for his turn to launch. As he waited he took a moment to think about his reason for fighting for he used to think that when he flew and fought he was protecting Minmei, now he protected more than just Minmei but Lisa as well, along with civilians in Macross that he started to think as friends, like Max, Lina and the Mayor. That was what he was protecting and the first time since he joined the RDF he was no longer confused over his priorities and his duty. Secondly, he flew for the fun it for like Roy said back on Macross Island Robotech can get into your blood. Finally after several moments it came for his Squadron to launch. Rick smiled grimly as the elevator took him up to the deck, his tailrons raising up from their storage positions, and his wings swept backward getting ready for launch. Once locked down into catapult he exchanged salutes with the space suited "shooter" who then gave the all-clear making Vermillion One launch out into space with a burst of sudden acceleration pushing Rick into his flight seat with a grunt. Once in space he quickly meet up with the rest of Vermillion Squadron, as he did a total of eleven Veritechs formed up around him, all veterans transferred from other squadrons to make room for the former _Enterprise _pilots. Anders was the only newcomer to the Squadron, but he had proved himself in the Sims.

Every single Veritech of the squadron, bar Max and Rick, where painted in the normal tan colors but with red stripes on their wings and along the sides. This comes about after Roy started letting individual squadrons to have their own colors and tail-markings, though the tan colors still has to be the main color on the fighter due to several reasons. Only high-level aces, like Roy, Max, and Rick were allowed to have custom paintjobs, or squadrons that specially requested full-custom paint jobs. Currently the only squadron allowed this privilege is VTF-03 Shadowhawks which sported a dark paintjob.

"Skull Leader, Vermilion Lead. Vermilion Squadron is ready to rock and roll Commander!" Rick reported onto the tac-net, and prepared for the order to move out. As he did so he looked out the canopy at the approaching enemy and for the first time he was peaceful ready for the fight and willing to defend the lives of the people on board the SDF-1 most specifically one brown-haired woman that had his eternal love, a love that never fades.

"All Veritechs attack!" came the order from Roy making Rick along with the rest of the pilots hit their afterburners. The Battle of Lagrange One had begun!

-o-End-o-

**Post-Chapter Notes:**

Yes! Yes! I split the old Chapter 2 into two. I didn't want to make this chapter too large, and I still had a way to go before I made it to the point where the old chapter two stopped at, therefore made the call to cut here. Sorry for those who wanted to see the new battle, all I can say is that it will far superior to what it was in Frozen.

Anyways, I tried something completely different for this chapter and basically wrote it from scratch only using the original Frozen chapter as a guide and outline. This comes about after I was having a bit difficult time working with the old writing and just decided to throw it out and start over. Honestly this was far easier I believe, and I do like it a whole a lot better.

Moving on, yes liked mentioned Lisa does not try to kill herself in here. I still don't why I had both Lisa in Frozen and Izzy in Saviors try to kill themselves, both times due to a broken heart or depression. God! Was I really that suicidal back then or was I going through some sort of dark patch? /sigh/ Whatever the reason I changed that here, and if I ever get around to rewriting Saviors I shall do the same with Izzy. Though I have kept the Claudia Bitch Slap to Lisa for I thought it was something Lisa sorely needed, and that a few readers enjoyed it.

Anyhow that is about folks. I am going to get started on new Part III ASAP. So no worries about a long wait.

-o-Omake-o-

**Omake 02: Reinforcements**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onboard the large ship that is the refitted Colony Ship _Ark Angel _Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard strolled through the corridors of the massive ship. The _Ark Angel _like its sisters had been built during the early days of the Expedition when it became apparent that it would take longer than it had been planned. These ships where to act as literal Arks for the thousands of civilian volunteers and support staff during the years searching for Tirol. These idea would be based on the idea of Macross City being onboard the SDF-1 during the First Robotech War. Other Ark Ships would be used as real colony ships, colonizing several planets that the REF found. Many current members of the expedition had been born and had lived onboard one of the Ark Colony Ships, Scott included though for him he had been born on the _Ark Royal_ another of the Ark Class ships. After the Expedition found Tirol, the Arks unloaded their colonists onto the planet to help rebuild and settle on the planet alongside rescued Tirolians. The Arks would then be retired till the time that the crew of the _Icarus _and personal from Space Station Liberty reactivated the _Ark Angel_. After a quick refit of the ship at Moon Base ALUCE it was ready for its mission to search for the missing SDF-3 _Pioneer _and Admiral Hunter.

Scott had just finished talking with Captain Grant and the other senior officers, and was now looking forward to some needed relaxation as he headed for the quarters assigned to him along with his human form Invid lover Ariel. However as he entered the spacious quarters he was surprised and a little suspicious to see Ariel standing in the middle of the quarters grinning at him for some reason.

"Alright Ariel what is going on?" Scott asked once again cursing Doctor Nichols for explaining the human concept of pranks to her, Ariel however just continuing grinning before folding her arms over her chest as she stepped forward.

"Well Captain Grant mentioned that thanks to the Battle of Reflex Point and the loss of Space Station Liberty they were little short on experienced personal. So I decided to enlist some reinforcements for the mission," Ariel replied with that same grin on her face. Scott looked confused for a brief moment at her words before suddenly he got what she had done.

"You didn't…OFFF…" he started to say but was cut off as a human missile impacted his torso sending him to the ground to the sound of laughter, very familiar laughter. Scott after catching his breath looked down at his chest to see the beaming face of Annie Labelle.

"I should have known. Hi Mint," he said with a small smile before looking up to see the rest of his friends standing behind Ariel all grinning down at him.

"Hello to you as well buster," Annie mentioned with a shake of her head. Scott just laughed and managed to escape her grasp enough to get off the ground to engage hugs with the rest of the group. There was Rand, Rook Bartley, Jim "Lunk" Austin, Lancer Belmont, and finally the fellow human form Invid Sera, the group he had led to Reflex Point. He beamed at them all before turning to look at the smug looking Ariel.

"Well talk about reinforcements!"

-o-Fin-o-

I blame this piece on re-watching Shadow Chronicles and getting several ideas for post-SC story but still I am committed to this rewrite and its sequel I decided to some Omakes about it to help sooth my Shadow Chronicles Plot bunnies. Basically like mentioned in here, Ariel takes it upon herself to recruit the other New Gen characters to help the expedition find the SDF-3.

The first part of this omake is my take on the idea of the _Ark Angel_, and the "Ark Ship" name is something I just came up with while writing this for it does makes sense. We know from Scott's flashbacks in the series that the REF had a supporting civilian population but were would they been living. Well I decided to make the _Ark Angel _a real colony ship with a Macross like city built into it similar to the Megaroad and New Macross Colony ships from later Macross series.

Anyhow I hope you all enjoy this and expect some for SC Omakes in future chapters. Kind of baffled and shocked that there are only a handful of Shadow Chronicle stories on FFN. /shrug/ Can't help it.

Till next chapter Ciao!


	3. Part 03: A Battle Along the Stars

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduced as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You.**

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Catastrophe from the Robotech Prefect Soundtrack**

**Part 03: A **Battle Along the Stars

_The Battle of Lagrange One was a key part of the First Robotech War for many reasons, and altered the course of the war forever. It pitted the newly expanded Robotech Defense Forces up against an advance force of the Zentradi Forces under the command of Commander Azonia. The battle would see many firsts, like the first battle of the new FC__‐__101 Fighter Corvettes, and the first battle of many later heroes of the war._

_Taken from __A Brief Overview of the First Robotech War_

_Published July, 2014AD_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Cockpit  
>Skull One<br>Lagrange One  
>March 24, 2010AD<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Along the many Veritechs facing off against the approaching Zentradi forces is the VF‐1S of Commander Roy Fokker, known as Skull One or Skull Lead. In his cockpit its mentioned pilot looked around at the gathered fighters as more continued to join the formation. All told the combined group is around three hundred combined fighters total, just under two hundred from the SDF‐1 alone the rest from the _Enterprise_. Roy looked over to the second VF‐1S that flew not far from his, piloted by Commander Mu La Flagga the Group Commander of the _Enterprise _and a member of the old Skull Squadron from the Unification Wars.

"Yeah Fokker you alright over there?" the mentioned pilot called out over their shared channel making Roy chuckle looking down at his main monitor to see the other pilot staring at him with a similar cocky grin to his own behind his faceplate.

"Doing just fine you old dog. It is just that I never had such a large and powerful force under my

command before it is kind of empowering," he replied with a shake of his head. The other Commander blinked in surprise at this before looking around at the gathered fighters as well before smiling.

"Well don't let it get to your own head boyo, or I might just take command from you after all," La Flagga replied with a teasing tone making Roy roll his eyes before laughing.

"I don't think so, but thanks for the offer anyways," Roy fired back with a grin making the other pilot match him with a similar grin.

"Skull Leader, Vermillion Lead. Vermillion Squadron is ready to rock and roll Commander!" the voice of Rick Hunter called out over the radio as the last squadron, Vermillion Squadron, slip into formation. Roy nodded at this before looking down at the screen to see an eager grin on his friends face.

"Well good luck Mu and see you on the other side," he said with a grin and a two finger salute before the connection cut. Taking a deep breath Roy took one final look around at the Veritechs and wondered if these Zentradi knew what was going to be unleashed on them eying the large forms floating behind the gathered Veritechs with a small smile. With a final chuckle Roy turned back to look forward at the approaching enemy and grinned eagerly.

"All Veritechs attack!" he ordered and hit his afterburners heading towards the enemy with a grin on his face throwing himself once more into the battle.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Bridge  
>SDF<em>_‐__1 Macross_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

On the bridge of the large transformed battlefortress Captain Gloval stood at the front of the bridge watching as the Veritech Group hit their afterburners heading towards the enemy force of Battlepods and the handful of those new Power Armors. With a smile he turned to look over at Lisa's temporary replacement Lieutenant Emma Granger who was looking up at him waiting for his orders.

"Lieutenant have the corvettes and their escorts launch Firestorm. Let's see how our enemy deals with this," he ordered the young woman who only nodded before following the order.

"Comet Squadron you have a go for Firestorm," she ordered herself looking down at her station while Gloval turned his attention back to the battle and more specifically the six FC‐101 Tiger Fighter Corvettes that made up CVF‐01 Comets, the first fighter corvette squadron. The FC‐101 was a new weapon created by the Robotech Research Group during the time the SDF-1 made its way back to Earth and was basically a small gunship built to support deployed Veritech Squadrons. It sported two light particle cannons as its main weapons, and four anti‐mecha laser cannons for anti‐mecha work. However it also sported a pair of modular missile pods attached to either side of the small gunship that are able to be configured to carry numerous types of missiles. For this battle they were equipped with the new long‐range anti‐mecha missile Hammerhead‐II that had been introduced almost entirely for the new fighter corvettes and their pods. Hovering alongside the larger corvettes where the sixteen VA‐3 Intruder Attack Veritechs of Veritech Attack Squadrons Three and Four. They too were equipped with Hammerhead‐II Missiles, though in smaller pods along their wing hardpoints. Unlike the iconic VF‐1 series the Intruder was built with attacking ships in mind as well as anti‐ground, therefore sports several hardpoints for various types of missiles and bombs. For this battle they have been held back to help screen the larger Corvettes and to add their missiles to their larger charges for an attack mission codenamed Firestorm.

With the order given the group as one launched their three hundred eighty four missiles at the enemy which thanks to the clever positioning of the Veritech Group, the Corvettes, and the Intruders made the missiles fly over the Veritechs boosting towards the enemy. As they approached the enemy force all of the missiles burst open sending thousands of sub‐munitions towards the enemy battlepods tearing apart many as those same sub‐munitions tore through the group. The entire front of the enemy force suddenly erupted in hundreds of explosions as the new missiles did their dirty work on the enemy.

"Captain according to the readings half of the enemy force has been destroyed," came the report from the sensor station making Gloval chuckle evilly before turning to sit down in his command chair with a grin.

"Well it looks like Firestorm is a complete success. Lieutenant send my complements to Lieutenant Commander Banner and Lieutenant Hepner for a job well done," he ordered Lieutenant Granger before turning his attention back to the battle as the Veritechs joined the battle. Both Lieutenant Commander Christopher Banner, commander of the First Fighter Corvette Squadron, and Lieutenant Charlotte Hepner, commander of VFA‐03, who had put together the Firestorm Attack Mission. With that over Captain Gloval sat back and watched the battle unfold before him.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Cockpit  
>Vermillion One<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o

In the cockpit of Vermillion One Rick Hunter could only whistle in appreciation at the damage the missile attack did to the enemy. While it did manage to destroy about half of the approaching force, including several of the dangerous new power armors, it still left the Veriech Group outnumbered six to one.

"Alright boys and girls that that trick won't work twice. So let's get a little personnel and watch it the Cat Eye's and Rabbits are picking up several of those new Power Armor in the group as well. Right let's get them!" Roy mentioned into the radio to all the pilots in the group. He mentioned the handful of Rabbit Light Shuttles from the _Enterprise _that had been launched alongside the Veritechs for pilot recovery. These small shuttles had been chosen for pilot recovery along with the carrier's single RC‐25 Rescue and Recovery Vehicle due to their speed and superior sensor suite. Now the Veritechs threw themselves onto their surprised enemy taking on pod individually, with wingmates breaking off from each other to engage enemies one on one, changing modes when the situation demanded from fighter to Battliod, from Battliod to guardian. Rick himself threw his squadron into the thick of the enemy formation along with the other veteran formations of Skull, Ghost, Wolf, and Dragon Squadrons. As the battle continued Rick found himself flying like had never before, for he finally had something or really someone he truly wanted to defend at all cost.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Cockpit  
>A Zentradi Officer's Pod<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Strapped into his Glaug Officer's Pod hiding behind his engaged forces Captain Khyron looked over the battle actually impressed and a little angry over the enemy's opening attack. Though he had to admit it had been effective, devastating effective.

"Tricky little Mirconians! Press the attack don't let up! Grel, launch the reserve force and prepare for the second phase of the operation," he ordered as he eyed the battle from his position on the edge directing the battle.

"Understood Lord Khyron, reserves are launching now and Gerao is prepping his cruiser for phase two," came the quick reply from his loyal lieutenant situated on board the Battalion's Flagship. Khyron nodded at this pleased that his plan was going forward even with this small set-back. Eying the battle Khyron decided it was time to for him to enter the battle for he didn't he may not be able to kill anything if this keeps up, besides he could turn the tide till the reserves show up. With a roaring battlecry the Zentradi Captain threw himself into the fight.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Bridge  
>SDF<em>_‐__1 Macross_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Back on the bridge of the SDF-1 Captain Gloval and his bridge crew watched as the Veritechs continued to fight toe-to-toe with the enemy Battlepods. The space in front of them lit up with explosions as the two groups continued to fight through this mentioned space. He turned his head to see the small group of the Fighter Corvettes staying in their formation acting both as a rearguard and an escort for the rescue shuttles along with their own VA-3 Intruder Escorts, which had been quickly rearmed during the last few minutes and as he watched the last few Intruders slip into formation newly rearmed. The Corvettes where firing their main particle cannons sniping enemy units before they could get any closer to the fleet, while the Intruders just sat back waiting as a reserve. A sudden commotion at the tactical station made the Captain looked over at Lieutenant Granger to see her talking to someone on her monitor before turning to address him.

"Captain, Wolf Lead reports that the enemy has committed a reserve force into the battle and requests further support," the young woman reported making Captain Gloval flinch at the report knowing that he shouldn't be surprised at the enemy's tactical ability. With a frown he turned to look at the corvettes and their escorts with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Henry you're looking pretty thoughtful; planning on using those Corvettes for something aren't we?" a female voice with a thick Russian ascent munch like his own asked from his small armrest mounted communication screen. Captain Gloval looked down at the small monitor with a smile and through the monitor itself at the woman sitting in a command chair in a very small bridge. The women wore a uniform munch like his own complete with a similar naval cap with black visor, unlike his own the women had it low over her eyes burying her facial features in shadow, though her long black hair flowed freely from the back of the cap.

"I was indeed thinking about using the Corvettes and their escorts to give the fighters some breathing room Alex. Do you concur?" Gloval asked with a smile. The women who happened to be one Captain Alexandra Volkova, the Commander of the ARMD-03 _Enterprise_, and one of Gloval's very close friends from his days in the Russian Navy during the later years of the Global Civil War. When the UNDF Orbital Fleet was first formed she was one of the first "old hands" officers to sign on as a Captain alongside Gloval. Like Gloval her first space command was an old Oberth Destroyer, the _Koroljev_ the fourth ship of the class. Now she moved up to Command the _Enterprise_ after its old Captain had a massive heart attack during the Opening Contact with the enemy when the _Enterprise_ was heavily damaged thanks to the first Zentradi cannon bombardment. Now Alexandra, or Alex as her friends call her, commanded the repaired and refitted ship, the first carrier she ever commanded. Also it seemed strange and ironic for a native Russian to command a carrier named after the premier U.S Carrier line during the old Global Civil War days. The ARMD was the fifth carrier to bear the proud name of _Enterprise_, but it was the twenty-third ship to carry the name for the English Royal Navy had a few sailing ships and modern warships named _Enterprise_, as well as the US Navy non-carrier ships that had been named _Enterprise_. The voice of Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant jolted him out of his thoughts making him turn to look over at the weapons console with the dark-skinned mature woman was standing at looking at him.

"Sir, the main enemy cruisers have yet to engage us at all, this looks like yet another probe," she reported with some anger and annoyance at these repeating probe attacks. The Captain blinked at this before shrugging for any reservation against sending the corvettes into battle just went away at this report.

"Very well then, Claudia keep an eye on those cruisers. Lieutenant Granger send in Comet Squadron and VFA-02 to help the fighters, they are to run through the middle of the enemy formation and take out many pods as possible. Alex you might want to power the group's barriers for we may get some action pretty soon," Gloval ordered in his Russian ascent and his tobacco stained fingers rubbing his chin in thought as he got up once more and moved to the front of the bridge watching as the battle went on.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Nearspace  
>Lagrange One<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

The battle continued to rage on, with various Veritechs swooping and diving along the enemy pods switching modes as required firing missile or gunpod at the enemy. Battlepods were blasting away with particle cannons, and missile launchers, as they moved through the battle during their best to destroy the Veritech Fighters. Throughout the battle explosions lit up space as missile, gunfire, or particle beam found their mark destroying both Veritech and Battlepod in an orgy of destruction.

In the middle of this Rachael Hunter found herself flying like she never had before as she fired off her last two missiles at a pair of pods harassing another Veritech. As the twin explosions cleared she realized she was panting and started taking several breaths as she looked around at the battle around her. She saw the Veritech of her brother running rings around one of the new enemy mecha. She knew that Rick had been fighting and flying like a demon, for nothing could stand before him. Rachael spotted another pair of Veritechs back to back in Battloid mode blasting away at enemy Pods, one she saw was painted mostly all blue and had the dark red stripes of Vermillion Squadron while the other wore normal tan colors but sported brown stripes of Sepia Squadron. Everywhere she looked she saw a brave few veteran aces lying waste to the enemy pods while the poor rookies of the group dying one-by-one wherever she looked, bar a few that had the raw skill like her to make it through the fight.

However even with Rick and those aces destroying enemy pods left and right; the fighters were still being pushed back towards the SDF-1 and the rest of the Fleet. Thankfully this was not going to continue as out of no were the six Fighter Corvettes of Comet Squadron rushed in and started tearing into the enemy pods. Their anti-mecha lasers stabbing out at the enemy, and wherever a laser touched a pod it was destroyed. The main particle guns, being lighter versions of the same weapons on the _Oberth _Class Destroyers basically destroyed pods several at a time as the beam pass right through a single pod before spearing into pods behind the first one. Even with their missile containers empty these small warships proved too many that they still had the teeth to be lethal to the enemy pods. However it was not over as the eight VA-3 Intruders of VFA-03 Squadron followed their larger charges through the fray unleashing yet another storm of Hammerhead-IIs onto the enemy pods surprising the enemy.

Even the enemy pods soon recovered and rose up against the new force that entered the battle. A single Fighter Corvette exploded as a large group of pods swarmed it with sheer numbers keeping its laser busy while a smaller group of light artillery pods snuck up and launched a spread of missiles at the new Robotech craft destroying it along with its crew. Elsewhere a pair of VA-3 Intruders tried to fight against a few of the new power armors but where overmatched by the sheer speed and maneuverability of the new mecha which soon destroyed them as they flew rings around far-slower Attack Veritechs. However the men and woman flying the Valkyries were not about to let their comrades flying these craft to be killed defending them therefore several Veritechs started covering the larger Fighter Corvettes and Attack Veritechs. This surprised the enemy and several Pods were destroyed from the vengeful Valkyries. Rachael herself led the reminder of her squadron to cover the back of a Fighter Corvette letting the larger craft start to pick off the enemy pods. With this in hand the combined deployed forces of the Robotech Defense Force started to push back against the enemy pod force, while the slower Attack Veritechs pulled out of the battle to recover.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Cockpit  
>A Zentradi Officer's Pod<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

In his Officer's Pod once more hiding behind his forces Khyron was getting pretty angry since his attack force was getting defeated with the arrival of those new ships and fighters. However even then he was still pleased with himself for taking out a few of their ace pilots. One which was better than the others painted in black, white and yellow colors got torn apart by the cannons of Khyron's pod, a second one not so good but had a pair of aces with him tried to fight against Khyron but got his fighter destroyed for his trouble. He did try to eject from his burning fighter but Khyron destroyed the small escape pod before the other humans could rescue him. Now that some of their aces were gone, it was time to go through the second phase of his plan before the rest of the aces and these powerful new ships destroyed what is left of his attack force.

"Gerao, it is time! Fold NOW!" Khyron yelled out ordering the mentioned Lieutenant to complete the second phase of the plan. In the back of the Zentradi armada watching the growing battle a single _Thuverl Salan_ Class cruiser received the order and activated their already charged Fold Engines disappearing from their position. Seconds later the cruiser reappeared between the fortress and the battle. As it happened Khyron started to laugh evilly for his plan had worked beautifully and now it was the end of the cursed Battlefortress.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Bridge  
>SDF<em>_‐__1 Macross_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Back on the bridge of the SDF-1 Gloval cursed as the enemy cruiser reappeared right in front of the ship. Once the aftereffects of the fold disappeared, they started launching more mecha into the fray. Gloval cursed again turning to Lieutenant Granger and as he did so he quickly inputted a set of commands into his armrest communication screen transferring the connection from that small monitor to the main monitor above the heads of Lieutenant Granger and Claudia.

"Lieutenant, have VFA-02 and any fighters that have retreated to rearm to see about taking care of those extra pods that launched. Alex have the destroyers prepare to support us against that cruiser if we need it," he ordered making the other Captain just nod at him and closed the connection. He then turned to look at Claudia, who was patiently doing her duties at her station and hoped for her sake that Commander Fokker made it through this for Lieutenant Granger had informed him earlier that Fokker had been shot down but she had a clean signal on his escape pod.

"Claudia since Lisa is not here, Can you launch the Daedalus? We are going to need if any other enemy ships start jumping in…" Gloval started to order, but stopped in mid order when Vanessa, the only member of the Trio on the bridge since Sammie was seating in with Lisa and Kim was MIA looked up in with fear.

"Captain the Cruiser is targeting us!" Vanessa yelled out in surprise. Gloval turned to look out the viewport to see dozens of the cruisers turrets turn to aim directly at the ship's command superstructure including the bridge they now stood on.

"CLEAR THE BRIDGE!" Gloval ordered as the turrets started to glow with discharge. Every single tech jumped up and started to head towards the door to the bridge but it was too late for the cruiser opened fire spearing the "head" of techo-knight that is the SDF-1 with particle cannon fire. Luckily for the crew the barrier control center figured out what the cruisers was planning and moved the barriers to Engineering, Command Superstructure, and Navigation. The barrier disk heading for the Command Superstructure, or the head while the ship was in attack mode, didn't make it in time but it did manage to cover part of the head mostly the bridge itself which is the only reason the ship's bridge crew had not been incinerated by the particle beam fire. Even then the entire "face" of the head was caved in. The bridge itself on top of the head was jutting out from the ruins of the decks below for it was saved partly thanks to last second arrival of the shield disk. Even then bridge was hit heavily during those very few seconds after the cannon fire hit it for the viewport was blown inwards and an emergency bulkhead slammed shut were the viewport once was and closed the bridge from the horrors of space leaving behind sparking consoles that lit up the now darkened bridge and showing the still forms of the bridge crew of the ship.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Bridge<br>ARMD-03 _Enterprise

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Onboard the _Enterprise_, Captain Alexandra Volkova looked on in horror as the SDF-1 stopped firing its secondary and anti-mecha batteries at the enemy, which meant that the weapon control center was either hit or damaged. Alex turned back to the bridge displays with teeth and fists clenched angrily. Looking over the displays she saw that ship was still slightly behind the disabled SDF-1, were Gloval had ordered her when the battle started since his ship had a better barrier and was a whole lot bigger than the _Enterprise_ as well. Meanwhile three of her groups Destroyers the _Goddard, Vesalius, _and _Holst _were started to moving to support the SDF-1 as Captain Gloval had ordered before the SDF-1 had been disabled. With a nod of her head started to put her hastily thought of plan into action.

'_Now it was the Enterprise's turn to shine_,_'_ Alex thought to herself with a small smile on her face. She turned to the helm officer, with a glare that made the man manning that station to flinch.

"Lieutenant, bring us around the SDF-1, we have to give them time to recover. Tactical power up the Pin-Point Barriers and arrange them on the flight deck. Communications have the _Goddard, Vesalius, _and _Holst_ follow us with their main guns ready. The rest of the destroyers are to stay behind with the Tenders," she ordered with a growl making her well-trained bridge crew react following her orders, granted they didn't have the experience that the SDF-1's crew did but they still followed orders and followed her orders to the letter.

"Helm once we are in front of the SDF-1 roll the ship towards the enemy cruiser to present our flight deck. Tactical the Pin-Point Barriers are only needed to intercept the particle beams let the deck take the missile fire. Communications when that happens have the destroyers parked behind us and use us as a shield while popping out to snipe that cruiser with their main guns," Alex ordered with a grim smile on her face. Like the SDF-1 the Carrier had three Pin-Point Barrier disks, while the destroyers only had two. Thanks to her ship's most critical weakness, she couldn't use her energy weapons since the reactor was a little underpowered. Therefore she had to be a little creative, therefore presenting the armored flight deck of the _Enterprise _to the enemy making the larger carrier into a shield itself for her destroyers. Like its waterborne counterparts the _Enterprise _and her near-sisters sported an armored flight deck that was far thicker than the rest of the armor on the ship. Not to mention Flight I ARMD Carriers like _Enterprise _didn't sport the command superstructure that the new Flight II ARMD Carriers had, therefore she did not have to worry about cannon fire tearing up the superstructure.

"Ma'am we are now in position in front of the SDF-1 and barriers are online. The enemy has shifted their fire from the SDF-1 to us, but the barriers are holding off the cannon fire while the armor is shrugging off the missiles," the tactical officer reported a few minutes later with a small smile on his face. Alex chuckled trying not take a spill since her ship was rocking back and forth from the hits that the enemy was delivering to the large carrier.

"Looks like this crazy plan is going to work after all. Communications! Get me Commander Tanaka of the _Goddard_," she ordered with a yell the communication officer nodded and turned back to his station. Before long the small monitor mounted at the front of the bridge and above the viewport flashed on showing the face of Commander Miranda Tanaka the captain of the _Oberth _Class _Goddard _and former XO of the ship when Captain Gloval had commanded her therefore the young woman happened to be a veteran of the worse battles of the Unification War's Space Front.

"Commander I take it you know what I want you and the other destroyers to do correct?" she asked the other woman who smiled evilly and nodded.

"Yes ma'am! With us behind the _Enterprise _like we are that cruiser doesn't know we are here or at least doesn't think us a threat thanks to the _Enterprise _in the way of our cannons. However we can use our vernier engines to boost up and fire directly at the enemy without ever being exposed to the enemy's guns," the experienced destroyer crew member said making Alex chuckle thanking god that she had a senior Destroyer Skipper who thought the same as her or pretty close anyways.

"Very good Miranda, I will try to give you the best shot I can but be prepared anyways when I order it," Alex mentioned making the other woman nod before disconnecting with a salute. With that said the experienced Captain leaned back in her command chair and waited for the right moment as her ship continued to rock and shake thanks to the weapons impacting the hull of the large carrier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Room 3-B<br>Ship's Infirmary  
>SDF-1 <em>Macross_  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back aboard the SDF-1 Lisa and Sammie sat in Lisa's new room in the ship's own main infirmary which she had transferred to after waking up. The two women watched the room'sTelevision which was giving the civilian's brief information about the battle. However something went wrong for report mentioned that an enemy cruiser had folded right in front of the ship. Both women went pale with fear as they heard this but before they could do anything, all hell broke loose as the ship shook violently more than it had before during the battle. The two officers looked at each other for a few minutes trying to figure out what happened. Just then a panicked nurse ran past the room, but stopped when Lisa called the young man in.

"What happened?" She asked as the young nurse stepped into the room. The nurse looked at her with panicked eyes, but couldn't say anything for a brief moment, but quickly recovered himself.

"Ma'am the superstructure was just hit and multiple casualties have been reported," the man reported with a grim frown. Both women went pale yet again, but Lisa quickly sprang into action.

"Sammie help me up we need to get to the secondary bridge ASAP," she ordered as she swung her legs around the bed and onto the floor. Sammie blinked, but quickly helped her friend up from the bed. Lisa clumsily walked to the single closet in the room and opened it to see one of her uniforms in it. With the help of Sammie she managed to change from the hospital gown to her uniform. With Sammie's support the two made their way to out of the room and into the main infirmary towards the secondary bridge hoping that they could save the ship.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Bridge<br>ARMD-03 _Enterprise

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

As the enemy continued to pound the _Enterprise _Captain Volkova still sat in chair as the ship continued to shake from the enemy fire. However the Captain didn't notice this instead she kept her eyes on a display showing a graphic representation of the positioning of the enemy cruiser, the _Enterprise_, and the three Destroyers still hiding behind the hulk of the larger carrier. It also showed the firing arcs of the destroyers from their planned attack points. Suddenly she grinned and looked up from the display at the waiting communication officer.

"Now!" was all she said to the young officer who only nodded and relayed the order to the destroyers. A few heartbeats later Alex watched from a direct camera view as the three _Oberth _Class Destroyers jumped up from behind the larger carrier using their underside retro-rockets to push the ships up. A moment later the twelve MPBC-01 Particle Cannons mounted on the three ships fired almost one stabbing towards the surprised cruiser. While the MPBC-01 was not as powerful as the similar cannons mounted on the cruiser, nor as long ranged, it still has a firing yield of 8,000 Megajoules of energy. Therefore combined the twelve cannons together sent over 96,000 Megajoules of energy towards the enemy ship, basically the force of a 96-tonne vehicle moving at 100 miles per hour. These twelve beams hit the ship sending it reeling away from the small battlegroup and the damaged SDF-1 with its hull aflame from the attack. However even then it was only damaged, not destroyed and it was not happy as it turned its attention to the three small destroyers ready to tear them apart. Thankfully the SDF-1 having recovered from its near-fatal blow opened fire with its far-more deadlier MK1 Secondary Particle Cannons which has a yield of 2.5 Terajoules, equivalent to 500 tons of TNT. Three beams from these cannons and combined with another salvo from the destroyers finished off the single cruiser as its reactor went critical as one of the beams pierced its shell destroying the cruiser in a series of explosions that finished off the last few enemy pods in the area as well.

What that done Captain Volkova leaned back into her seat with a pleased look on her face, the look of a job well done. With a shake of her head the experienced captain turned to look once more to her communication officer.

"Pass my compliments to Commander Tanaka and her commanders for a job well done, and when you are done with that get me in contact with the SDF-1," she ordered as the battle started to come to a conclusion.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Secondary Bridge<br>SDF-1 Macross  
>A few minutes earlier…<br>_‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A few minutes before the doors to the ship's secondary bridge flew open with a hiss admitting Lisa and Sammie into a somewhat larger version of the main bridge. The two could see techs and officers running around the room trying to get things in order. A lower-ranking tech saw her and snapped a salute, which was returned.

"Who is in charge here!" Lisa yelled out to the room and as if by magic the room quieted down and an officer stepped up forward with the rank pin of a Lieutenant Senior Grade.

"I am ma'am, Lieutenant Ronald Lewis!" the man answered with a crisp salute. Both Sammie and Lisa returned it as the two stepped further into the room seeing that while it did look kind of like a larger version of the main bridge it sported several other stations making it seem a bit larger.

"Right I am taking command as of now, Lieutenant Porter please if you will see what is going on with the damage and control party upstairs, then report back to me." Lisa ordered turning to look over at her young friend and Sammie only nodded helping Lisa into the command chair before taking off. Now with a veteran officer in charge the crew settled down and got back to work.

"Alright, Sensor Officer report! What is going on out there? And someone please activate the main displays," Lisa said snapping out orders to the crew. First the Ensign manning the sensor station turned towards from her station and the main display shifted from stand-by to active showing the battle outside coming from various cameras on the hull of the ship.

"Ma'am, it looks like the _Enterprise_ and the Destroyers have joined the battle, though it is strange the _Enterprise _has presented her flight deck to the enemy ship and three of the destroyers are hiding behind it. The fighter battle on the other hand is coming along nicely, it looks like the Veritechs are mopping up the last few battlepods now," The women reported a few minutes later with a frown. Lisa frowned to wondering what is going on with the _Enterprise _and its group, for it was strange for the carrier to present its flight deck like that. She soon understood what was going on just as the three destoryers jumped up from hiding behind the larger carrier and opened fire on the enemy ship. With a shake of her head Lisa leaned forward and knew that it was time to repay the debt.

"That is an interesting way to combat an enemy ship! Anyways tactical open fire on the enemy with the secondary batteries to finish that ship off," Lisa ordered with the cool calm that she was known for. Even then deep inside she knew that had lost friends that this day. The ship's secondary guns opened at the same time the destroyers fired again pinpointing the enemy with spears of light and a large explosion.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Cockpit_

_A Zentradi Officer's Pod_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Standing on the side of the battle was the officer's pod flown by Khyron who was smiling now that Gerao's cruiser had fired upon the cursed SDF-1. He laughed evilly as the SDF-1 was damaged and his last reserve forces joined in the battle. Soon his smile turned to a frown when a projbeam popped up showing a very enraged Commander Azonia.

"Khyron, what are you doing? I ordered you only to mount a diversion and the package has been delivered so retreat back to the fleet! I did not order you to do anything to Zor's Battlefortress!" the women ordered with a snarl. However Khyron just grinned at her from behind his helmet's faceplate.

"Sorry Commander did you say something…" he started to say but stopped as a couple of enemy fighters appeared heading towards him.

"Got to go Commander I'm being attacked," he said instead and cut the connection to Azonia just as she roared in anger at him. He then turned his attention to the fighters with an evil smile watching as the enemy switched to their bipedal mode.

'_This is going to be so easy!'_ Khyron thought as he powered up his weapons as enemy got closer and closer, and when they were in range he unleashed a storm of plasma blasts their way. However he was so sure that he could kill them that he split his fire between the two, that was a fatal mistake for the two fighter pilots easily dodged the fire and quickly return fire with their Gunpods. A stream of hallow point munitions from the white one's Gunpod destroyed the top plastron cannon, while the blue one had a little more precision and destroyed the right arm of the pod. In his cockpit harness Khyron grunted in pain as his controls blew up in front of him. He couldn't believe it that his pod was damaged with two thirds of his weapons already gone and only seconds after beginning the battle. Just then the cruiser blew up in an expanding ball of plasma; he cursed as the SDF-1 flew past the remains of the ship and started to hit his remaining forces engaged with the enemy fighters. He quickly fled from the battle leaving behind the two enemy aces victorious. He waited till he retreated safely away from the enemy fighters to recall his troops. His heavily damaged pod leaking some of its innards limped back to the fleet.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Cockpit  
>Vermillion One<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o-

In his cockpit Rick could only growl in anger as the enemy officer pod retreated. The same pod that managed to kill over half of Skull Squadron, as well as Ben and Lieutenant Anders, not to mention destroying Skull One though Rick was sure that Roy had managed to eject. With a sigh he turned back towards the battle. As he did so he noticed that the remaining pods where running with the Veritechs hot on their heels with a frown Rick noticed that no one is in command of the group, therefore decided to take matters into his hands as he switched his radio to the main group channel

"This is Vermillion One, all Veritechs return to base. Our battle here is done, let them go and maybe they will grow a brain-stem and not come back," he ordered the group making a few of the pilots laugh tiredly as at his small joke. Rick however was quite surprised when every single remaining veritech broke off from the chase of the pods at his order and formed up around his Veritech. A few moments later saw the remaining four Fighter Corvettes of Comet Squadron and five VA-3 Intruders of VFA-03 pulling up around him as well. As they did so Rick took a quick and messy headcount of the remaining Veritechs. He was quite shocked to see while they had plenty of casualties it was not as bad as he thought for if his quick count is accurate there is about one-hundred fifty veritechs gathered around him. That is not including any pilots that managed to eject and be recovered, or those who had retreated due to damage. He did wonder how many of the _Enterprise _fighters made it through both of the transferred back-up pilots and those that had launched from the carrier itself. With a shake of his head he saw that they were approaching the Fleet and he managed a double-take at the SDF-1 for it looked heavily damaged. The _Enterprise _on the other hand looked to be beat-up along its flight deck with several places burning from strikes. The other pilots started to speak up in curses and shouts at the shock of seeing the two main ships of the fleet so beat up like they are. However Rick quickly managed to get them under control before turning his attention to the ship. Before he could say anything else a voice he was quite familiar with jolted him out of his shock.

"This is Gunsight One to Veritech Group, all fighters are to report to their shipfor post-mission debriefings," Lisa Hayes ordered making Rick sigh in relief at seeing his love well and in control though he did admit that he was kind of ticked that she wasn't recovering but understood the reason for her doing so when he could see how damaged the superstructure looked as he approached the ship.

"Gunsight One, Vermillion One. Roger that returning base," he reported in and smile tiredly when he saw Lisa perk up at his call before turning his attention to the group as a whole looking to see if he could find a senior pilot for the _Enterprise _and was pleased to find a black painted VF-1J Veritech leading a group of similar painted veritechs.

"Shadow Four thanks for the support of the _Enterprise _Group and the drinks are on us the SDF-1 Flight Group next time," he called out with a small smile and was rewarded with cheers and laughs from the group as a whole. Shadow Squadron or rather VF-09 Shadowhawk Squadron was the only squadron to be allowed a full-squadron custom paint job and was one of the senior squadrons on board the _Enterprise _alongside VF-05 Moebius Squadron.

"Understood Vermillion One, I will hold that to you sir. _Enterprise _Group let's move out," came the amused response of the mentioned pilot. Rick smiled and shook his head before turning his attention to his own ship, and his home.

"Gunsight One, this is Vermillion One permission for landing clearance?" he asked over the radio towards the ship. In response his monitor flashed on to the face of Lisa making Rick smile at the face of his love.

"Understood Vermillion One, you and the rest of the group are cleared to land," she said on the main channel with her usual cool and calm manner that she is known for. However before Rick could maneuver to land on the _Prometheus _he was surprised to see the screen flash one more time.

"Welcome Home Rick," she said with a beaming smile on her face making Rick return it with one of his own, for he was indeed home.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o-

_Cockpit  
>Unknown Stargoose Shuttle<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o-

Not far from Lagrange One a single Stargoose Shuttle made its way towards the ruined form of a Veritech Fighter. In the shuttle's cockpit a single man dressed in a powder blue business suit stood behind the pilot's seat with an evil smile on his face as he eyed the wreck.

"Doctor Azrael, I have found the escape pod and we should have on board soon. Once that is done we will return to our flight plan towards Earth," the pilot reported to the man one Doctor Muruta Azrael a noted figure in the United Earth Government. The man just nodded his head at the man before returning to the shuttle proper with that same grin on his face for Project Golem will be a reality now with this find. With that the man laugh evilly as the shuttle retrieved the single escape pod of the fighter, a pod that a white skull painted on its cockpit blast shield.

-o-End-o-

**Post-Chapter Notes:**

Whew! Damn this was a hard chapter to write, therefore I hope everyone will enjoy this especially the battle itself for I put a lot work and energy into it. Another reason for this chapter to take so long is the poor flow and timing of the Frozen Part 2, which I tried to fix here but I am still not happy with it.

Moving on there are plenty of changes between this and the second half Part 02 of Frozen in Time. For one I have given a few hints of some ideas I have in the future. Those with sharp eyes will see that I have not killed off Roy instead only had him get shot down and escape, but he has retrieved not by the SDF-1 or _Enterprise_ but someone unknown. Gundam SEED Fans may get some idea with the introduction of Muruta Azrael a character from that series. /evil laugh/ Poor Roy.

I also was a bit creative in having the _Enterprise _joining the battle, with it covering its attendant destroyers with its bulk. I gave the carrier an armored flight deck for several reasons, one that is normal standard for carriers since the British and Japanese started it during World War II. Granted it is for protection from aircraft dropped bombs but it still works here. Also the idea for the maneuver with it presenting the flight deck itself is actually from an episode of Star Wars Clone Wars where a _Venator _Class ship presented its ventral hull to the enemy allowing its fighter to use the ship as cover for an attack against the enemy.

The Fighter Corvettes mentioned in this chapter are the replacement for the older Comet Gunships introduced in Frozen in Time Part 02, and are very much different from one another. The Comet is discribed in Frozen in Time as: "They were slow, heavily armed, and armored small ships. They had banks of A-A Guns running along their sides, a pair of missile launchers in front of the A-A Guns fixed forward, and finally a brand new type of a Particle Canon better then the ones mounted on the Lancer Fighter." The FC-101s or Tigers, on the other hand while having a somewhat similar loadout are quite different. They sport four anti-mecha lasers around the front of the ship with two on top and two on the bottom, its two main guns are light particle cannons, and attached to either side of the craft are two modular missile pods able to carry a variety of different missiles. For this battle it carries new Hammerhead-II missiles that I have created for this story. As an aside the FC-101 is actually based on the FX-101 Escort Ship from Megazone 23 Part II. Also the Unofficial Reference Guide To Robotech has an entry for it under Raptor Orbital Corvette but I have changed it somewhat.

Speaking of the Guide I need to mention that I used as a reference a lot in this chapter. Therefore credit is due to where it needs to be. Thanks to the authors of that exellecent guide. Thank you.

Anyways that is about it folks. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Till then I bid you adieu.


	4. Part 04: Aftershocks and Debriefings

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduced as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You.**

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Rick Hunter's Theme from the Robotech Perfect Soundtrack **

**Part 04: Aftershocks and Debriefings **

_During those weeks after the Battle of Lagrange One, it was both a desperately needed break and yet the beginning of a new future for the SDF-1, no the entire Robotech Defense Force. It did saw the first human-to-human battles since the end of the Unification Wars, not counting the odd Anti-UN Terrorist attacks. However those first few hours afterwards set the groundwork for our later activities…  
><em>

_Taken from the Journal of Rick Hunter  
>Circa May, 2016AD <em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Main Briefing Room  
>SDF-1 Macross<br>L1, Sol System  
>Two Hours Later<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

With the battle over the small fleet of the expanded Robotech Defense Force stood silent at Lagrange One as they recovered from the victorious yet still disastrous Battle of Lagrange One that saw the near destruction of the SDF-1. The large battlefortress still stood in Attack Mode with the _Altair _Class Fleet Tender _Vestal _moored alongside the _Daedalus _Class Assault Ship that made up the large ship's starboard arm. The tech and engineers from the _Vestal _hard at work trying to repair the damage to the ship, most especially the superstructure. The sister ship of the _Vestal _the _Vulcan_ was floating above the flight deck of ARMD-03 _Enterprise _her crews hard at work patching up the holes in the deck from when the large carrier successfully used its large bulk to hide three of its escorting _Oberth _Class Destroyers allowing them to attack an enemy cruiser successfully with their main guns. The destroyers themselves surrounded the two damaged ships and the tenders in a spherical formation with their two Pin-Point Barrier Disks on full power making sure no further attacks would strike the damaged ships without a shield in place to protect them. The fleet also had numerous fighters out on patrol, flown by pilots that were not as exhausted as the rest of the group.

The _Altair _Class Fleet Tender like the _Vestal _and _Vulcan _were constructed for the UNDF Orbital Fleet due to a need for a dedicated Tender Vessel for deployed Fleet Forces. It was designed not only to serve as tender to support a fleet with resupply and other such services but as a light repair ship as needed carrying dedicated equipment and personal for this job. This multi-use design of the Fleet Tender was thanks to a need to keep costs down after a reduction in funding for the Orbital Fleet saw the future introduction of a third warship class for the fleet dropped along with any further dedicated fleet support ships like a dedicated Fleet Repair Ship. Since the fleet needed such a repair ship thanks to the various damaged ships either scuttled or destroyed by the enemy during the Unification War when those ships could have been saved if the fleet sported a repair ship. Therefore the reason for the two tenders to be currently hard at work repairing the fleet's two main ships.

In the main briefing room of the SDF-1, a room that has yet to be used since the launching of the ship, the various senior officers of the fleet sat going over the battle and any future plans of the Fleet. First there was a still injured Captain Gloval who had a medic hovering over him, followed by his first officer Commander Lisa Hayes who also had a medic hovering along with a concerned boyfriend sitting next to her. The mentioned boyfriend one Lieutenant Senior Grade Rick P. Hunter the fleet's acting CAG had two other remaining senior pilots of the group sitting alongside him. One Lieutenant Senior Grade Charlotte Hepner, commander of VFA-03, newly named Firestorm Squadron, as well acting CAG for the _Enterprise _with her seniors either dead or in the hospital like Lieutenant Commander Christopher Banner commander of the fleet's single Fighter Corvette Squadron. The second pilot Lieutenant Junior Grade Max Sterling, Lieutenant Hunter's own XO in Vermillion Squadron took up the seat next to the senior lieutenant. Next there is Captain Alexandra Volkova, the Commander of the ARMD-03 Enterprise sat with her own senior officers along with the commanders of the Fleet's six _Oberth _Class Destroyers and two Fleet Tenders. Also included is Deputy Mayor Gabriella Brewer of Macross City, representing the people of the City and acting Mayor as Mayor Tommy Laun was currently overseeing repairs to the city once more. The Deputy Mayor had only recently been appointed after the previous Deputy Mayor had been killed during a recent battle were he had been caught in the city during said battle and had a building fall on top of him.

With the last member of the meeting having sat down Captain Gloval looked around at the gathering with a sigh seeing a few new faces filling in for those senior who died during the battle or have been injured heavily before looking directly at Captain Lucius Gadem of the Tender _Vestal_. Captain Gadem is considered to be an old hand in the Orbital Fleet due to him volunteering in late 2000 to help in the construction of the L-5 Shipyards, and then worked there for several years helping to build ships. When the _Vestal _was finished he jumped at the chance to command the ship knowing that it needed an experienced engineer and officer in command.

"Captain Gadem your report on the repair of the SDF-1?" Gloval asked the older man who sighed before leaning forward in his seat.

"Well Captain it is not good, while my boys and girls are on top of the few minor damages the ship took during the battle, the Superstructure is not something we can currently repair here in space. We need a dock of some sort to repair it, however thanks to the thrice-damned Council we can't," the older Captain replied with sigh before turning to glare at a small clipboard that lay innocently in the center of the briefing room table. The rest of the officers followed with glares, curses, or growls. This clipboard held a message from the United Nation Government Council basically saying that Captain Gloval's request to take the ship to the Moon Base ALUCE for repairs. Since the Moon Base currently sported the only dock in the Solar System big enough for the SDF-1. It was also mentioned Captain Gloval's request to disembark the civilians of Macross City somewhere was being considered. The original plan called for the ship to dock with the Moon Base to get repairs and to unload their civilians before taking the battle to the Zentradi fleet. However now they couldn't go through with this due to the Council's refusal and the Zentradi pulling back away from the Earth-Luna System.

"Very well what if we land on Earth Captain? Would that be easier for your crew to repair the superstructure without a dock?" Gloval asked after several moments of the gathered group staring at the message in front of them. Captain Gadem looked surprised before exchanging looks with man sitting next him, one of the senior members of the repair crew.

"I believe that would be better than trying to repair it up here, and would be the next thing better than a dedicated dock," Gadem responded after several moments. Captain Gloval nodded at this before turning to look over at the pilots.

"Lieutenant Hunter what is the status of the Veritech Squadrons currently?" he asked surprising Rick who quickly recovered and took out some notes he had with him.

"Well sir as you know we took a large amount of casualties during the battle but Doctor Lang's new escape software for the Veritechs managed to save many of the rookies. As for the rest of the group we have plenty of pilots still in the hospital or ship infirmaries, almost all of them are expected to recover and return to duty given time. A handful won't be able to return to piloting therefore either need to be discharged or assigned elsewhere. I do believe that is it Captain," he said finishing with a relieved look on his face making a few of the officers look amused at his nerviness. Rick mentioned the new escape software built into the new fighters being produced by the ship's internal factory block, it was supposed to be auto-eject the escape pod when the plane suffered damage that took it out of the fight or when the pilot was injured in some fashion. It was thanks to this new upgrade that managed to save so many of the rookie pilots, though there was still plenty that died.

"Very well then with Lieutenant Commander Kramer as one of those not able to return to duty, the other senior pilots either dead or heavily injured, and Commander Fokker still Missing it looks like you are the senior pilot Lieutenant. Or should I say Commander Hunter," Gloval responded with a small smile on his face as he took out a small box from one of his uniform pockets and handed it over to Lisa who opened the box with a smile before turning to Rick with a proud look on her face. Rick just looked shocked and watched in shock as his girlfriend exchanged the silver bars of a lieutenant with the silver leaves of a full Commander. Rick was just plain shocked for he just jumped two ranks which is not all that unheard of but still not normal. After a round of congratulations from the other officers Rick sat down heavily back into his seat before looking over at the Captain.

"Does this also mean I am going to be taking over Skull Squadron?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes Commander for Vermillion is pretty much destroyed, the reminder can be merged with Apollo Squadron on the _Enterprise_," Gloval replied with a nod of his head to the young new Commander.

"Very well, but I am bringing Max with me to Skull then," Rick mentioned waving at the surprised pilot sitting next to him. Gloval only nodded at this having expected it.

"I see no problem with that for you are the new CAG after all," the Captain said with a small smile as Rick looked embarrassed. That done the Captain turned to look over at the remaining pilot who looked a bit overwhelmed by this all.

"Lieutenant Hepner with that done we need to turn to the _Enterprise _since with Commander La Flagga currently missing as well we need to look at who should be the new CAG for the _Enterprise_. Both Captain Volkova and I have talked about this and have come to a decision, Lieutenant Commander Banner will be promoted to Commander after he returns to duty and have the CAG position. However Commander Banner is a Fighter Corvette commander therefore we decided that you will be promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given the Deputy CAG spot on the ship," Gloval said with a smile looking over at the now surprised young pilot who could only nod at him in response. Chuckling a bit the Captain looked around at the group of officers before nodding to himself.

"With that done I need to mention that the SDF-1 will land on planet hopefully somewhere in the Pacific Ocean and start repairs. This should be around eight tonight, we have till then to finish up any further plans and such. That said this meeting is adjourned and we shall meet one last time before the SDF-1 leaves the fleet," he ordered allowing the medic to help out of the chair and out of the room towards his bed. The group of officers then dispersed and started to leave the briefing room behind.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Pacific Ocean  
>Off the Coast of California<br>16:25 SDF-1 Ship-board Time_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

In the black of night on the peaceful sea of the Pacific Ocean, a pair of large flames appeared on the horizon, which were not comets nor planes nor anything like it. The light from flames outlined a large human looking figure with flames coming out of its hands and feet falling rapidly towards the black ink like surface of the ocean. Before long the shape touched down in the Pacific Ocean and it started to floated with its arms stretched out in front of it looking like somebody surrendering or showing that they had no weapons on them. The SDF-1 after a brutal struggle had returned to its mother planet of Earth after two bloody years of conflict it had returned.

**-o-End-o-**

**Post Chapter Notes: **

Well this is basically the missing chapter that should have been between Part 02 and Part 03 which explores the aftermath of the battle. Roy is now official MIA therefore Rick steps up to the plate as Commander and CAG of the SDF-1. Anyways from I understand the Moon Base is currently in the process of building the SDF-2 during this time therefore they would most likely have a dock large enough for the SDF-1 to go through repairs. However the governing council for the United Nation Government, which really should be the UEG Council but I introduced the UNG instead for this story, have started on their path to snub the SDF-1. Readers of Frozen in Time know where exactly this is going to go.

Anyways moving on there is not much here for it is only a bridge chapter bridging the small space arc of the story to the more major Earth Arc. Next we start on the beginning of the Earth Arc and what happens with the SDF-1 on planet. Some parts maybe different from what was written in Frozen in Time. For example the Attack on New Carter will be a bit different, along with the later UNDF Attack on Gold River.

I hope to get this story done before November 1, though it may go over and I will be posting these chapters as I start writing the sequel. But I won't start posting the sequel till such time this story is finished. Don't want to ruin the surprise after all.

Also I am aware that FFN kind of ate my formatting for the last chapter, I believe I got all of it but if there still is something there let me know in a review or something and please make sure you quote the exact text it is from. I really don't have to reread the entire chapter AGAIN trying to find a small mistake.

I would also like to mention that I already working Chapter 3 for Lucky Miracle so those waiting for it, I should be finished with it in a matter of days. Hopefully! That is if my schedule doesn't go crazy in the days ahead.

Thank you in advance and I hope to get the next chapter as soon as possible.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

**Omake 04: Oh Frak**

**(aka Run Away II)**

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

The planet Earth a shining jewel in the middle of the coldness of space, it had been almost destroyed in past and the people of Earth where not about to let happen again. Therefore there are several thousand warships of all sizes and shapes along triple that of defense satellites orbited this jewel making it into one of the most fortified planets in the galaxy. Too bad no one mentioned this to the fleet that just jumped into the system. This mentioned fleet numbered one-hundred fifty large ships, called Battlestars by the people who built them, and around two hundred plus escort ships. While that was quite a large fleet for many others, compared to the Earth Defense Fleet it was just a small fry. In the darkened command center of the command ship of this small fleet the crew of the ship could only stare up at the display located upon the main plotting table showing the orbit of the planet that they come to…ah…liberate and the numerous ships now heading towards them. The commander of the ship and the entire fleet could only stare in horror at the display. He could only say one thing that came to mind.

"Oh Frak!"

-o-End-o

Similar to the first Omake for this story, just instead of an enemy from Robotech or another similar enemy there is the so-called Liberation Fleet from many different Battlestar Galactica Crossover Stories most often crossed with that of Stargate. Here instead they come across the post-Space War I Earth and UN Spacy. I really don't think Spacy is going to let the Colonials "Liberate" the planet.

Anyways that is about it. OH! I shall come back to the past chapter and post Omake Three there so if you like reading my Omakes check back in a few days.

That's all folks!


	5. Part 05: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduced as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You.**

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is the Earth Government Theme (Earth Government Debriefing) from the Robotech Perfect Soundtrack **

**Part 05: Homecoming **

_After the Battle of Lagrange One the First Robotech War went into a several month long intermission with the Zentradi pulling back from the main Earth-Luna System under Supreme Commander Dolza's Orders, and the SDF-1 on Earth ending up in a Civil War with the United Nations Government. While this intermission sported barely any major combat between the SDF-1, its Robotech Defense Force Fleet, and the Zentradi Forces, it sport several major combat actions during this so-called Civil War. However those first weeks after the SDF-1 landed on the planet where quiet peaceful, which would not last for long. _

_Taken from __A Brief Overview of the First Robotech War  
>Published July, 2014AD<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐_  
>Mess Hall 3<br>SDF-1 Macross  
>April 6, 2010<br>Off the Coast of California_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

On the coast of the state once know, as California was a strange sight for a large human figure floated in the vast ocean, shining under the afternoon sun. The figures arms were spread wide like a priest or a surrendering enemy. This figure is the SDF-1 Macross or just called the SDF-1 by its crew and the civilian refugees being carried by said ship. After a long-drawn out fight across the solar system it would finally make back home on the planet that has become its new home. Right now the large battlefortress underwent numerous repairs suffered thanks to the Battle of Lagrange One that had happened over a week before. The ship sported several large scaffoldings and such around its head or the command superstructure which had taken heavy damage during the mentioned battle.

In one of the several major mess halls of the ship a uniformed form leaned against a railing looking out through the mess hall's large window that took up one wall and through the window the ocean sparkling under the sunlight. This man happened to be Commander Rick Hunter who had recently been promoted to command the ship's fighter group after the previous one Commander Roy Fokker had been found to be MIA or Missing in Action after the Battle of Lagrange One. With a groan the young commander stretched and looked around at the Mess Hall seeing various low-ranking pilots turn away from staring at him. Covering a flinch at this Rick decided to get out of here before someone asked for his autograph or something. He had come here to relax after a long day of meetings he had gone through trying to get the Flight Group back into shape, but maybe it was a bad idea due to the new rookie pilots awe and admiration of him. Granted there where a few veteran pilots here and there who only nodded respectfully at him or gave him a smile of support.

With a sigh Rick started to make his way through the mess hall heading towards the exit ignoring the handful of rookies trying to get his attention or something. As he did so he wondered what he should do know for thanks to Lisa accompanying Captain Gloval to report to the UNG Council at Alaska Base he couldn't see her, and his best friend Max was off chasing some girl through Macross City. However as he passed by a few veteran Skull Squadron Pilots he figured out what he should do.

'_Claudia should be out of the hospital by now; maybe I should swing by and see if she needs any help or something,' _he thought to himself with a small sad smile on his face thinking about the girlfriend of his missing big brother and superior Roy Fokker. Someone who had become an almost older sister to him during the time he had spent on board the SDF-1. After exchanging a nod with the Skull pilots he left the mess hall behind making his way to the Macross City Hospital where many of the remaining wounded military personal from the battle where looked after thanks in part to the Hospital being more comfortable then the ship's main infirmary. As he left the mess hall behind he never noticed the young woman that bore some resemblance to him staring after him wondering what she should do.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Main Briefing Room  
>Alaska Base, Alaska Sector<br>North America, Earth_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

In the freezing and cold place known as Alaska happened to be a small collection of buildings and a few runways in the middle of nowhere. Around the base behind a large series of fences were a series of giant humanoid machines patrolling making sure nobody got a look at the so called headquarters of United Nations Government and its military the United Nations Defense Force. Located underground was the main part of the sprawling base and in one of larger rooms of this labyrinth of rooms, factories, barracks, storage warehouses, and other such places were a pair of officers one a women, the other an much older man stood. In front of the two were a series of Video Screens, which were now active showing the council of leaders of the planet.

"That is all Captain Gloval, but we have one more issue to discuss with you before you go," the leader Chairman Maxwell Russo said with his usual sneer around his ever-present cigar that hanged from his lips.

"What would that be Chairman?" Gloval asked barely concealing his anger at what had been going on, for it seemed like the council gave little care to the situation of the SDF-1 or the threat of the Zentradi Fleet. They also hadn't said anything at all about the refugees aboard the ship as they finished the debriefing by giving him his new orders. He knew at his side his XO Commander Lisa Hayes couldn't conceal her anger so it was showing all over her face.

"Your request to disembark the remaining civilians of Macross City is denied," the man said in an almost bored tone making both officers gasp in surprise and shock at this announcement. With gritted teeth the veteran Captain could only calm himself before looking up at the video screen of the Chairman.

"Is there any reason for this sir?" he asked calmly as he could while he laid a hand on the shoulder of Lisa who looked ready to explode and was looking betrayed at another screen.

"Yes we already announced to the world that they have been killed thanks to an Anti-UN Terrorist Attack on Macross Island. We couldn't possible take that back, especially with this being an election year," the man mentioned with an oily smile on his face as he blew out smoke from his cigar at the camera. Both RDF Officers couldn't believe this but held back from saying anything.

"Sir if I don't disembark the civilians I am going to have riots on my hands," the Captain responded trying to make the man see reason.

"Well captain that is your problem not mine. Now if that is all I have a news interview in a few minutes," the man in charge of the entire planet and its handful of colonies replied without any care in the world before his screen went dark as he signed off. The two officers stared at the darkened screen in shock before looking around at the other screens showing the other members of the UNG Council and a couple of UNDF Flag Officers

"Father why are you doing this?" Lisa finally exploded looking at one of the screens showing one of the mentioned flag officers and also happened to be her Father. However this man sure didn't act like the father that she knew and loved.

"Lisa!" Gloval snapped out beside her with a glare over at her, but it was not as harsh as her father's reply for as he started to turn red in anger.

"Commander Hayes that is enough! While you are on duty you address me by my rank is that clear Commander!" Admiral Hayes yelled out to her. Lisa flinched but saluted like the good officer she was and turned away from him.

"Crystal clear Admiral," she said as tears started to run down her face that Gloval saw but her father didn't for he signed off from the view screen soon as she answered leaving the room dark as the other screens shut off soon after. Gloval threw an arm around Lisa's shoulders and started to lead her towards the elevator that would take them to the surface. As they did so Gloval wondered what had happened to make his old friend do this to his own daughter, the daughter he tried so hard to keep out of the military and safe at home. With a sigh he wondered what would happen now.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Admiral's Office  
>Alaska Base, Alaska Sector<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Elsewhere in the large and unending base Admiral Hayes sighed as he sat heavily onto his chair staring at the monitor on his desk which moments before showed the betrayed face of his daughter and the disappointed face of his old friend.

"Oh god I am so sorry Nadia, I just made our daughter hate me," Hayes moaned out as he looked at the picture of a younger Lisa, his wife Nadia and himself. He then turned to various view-screens on the wall to see the Star Goose Shuttle in RDF livery take off from the tarmac on a course towards the SDF-1. He closed his eyes and said a small prayer to keep his daughter safe, and hoped that she would in turn forgive him.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Room 37-A  
>Recovery Ward<br>Macross City General Hospital  
>Macross City, SDF-1<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Back on the SDF-1 Rick slipped into the hospital room of Claudia to see her sitting on the bed looking out of the window towards Macross City, almost in a daze. With a sigh the young Commander took a seat on of the only chairs in the small room. As he did he noticed that the dark-skinned woman had left arm in a sling and sported several small bandages all over her arms.

"Yeah Claudia," he said with a smile on his face making the woman turn to look at him with her own smile, one that was sad and sorrowful. For while Roy was considered MIA, not many believe him to be alive including Rick but he still held some hope that he is alive which is what kept him going.

"I'm doing fine Rick," Claudia answered but Rick sensed that she wasn't so he sat down on the bed by her side and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"No you aren't what's going on Claudia?" he asked her with a frown and she sighed turning to look out the window again.

"It's just I miss him Rick, while I know he is missing that only means no one saw him going down," she said with a single tear falling down her face. Rick didn't have to guess who she was talking about.

"It's alright Claudia, yes Roy is missing in action therefore hold onto that hope that he is still alive. If he did die, well he went out the way he wanted to in the cockpit," Rick replied sadly remembering once when Roy told him about how he wanted to die.

"Your right, so how have you been?" she asked with a sigh looking over to Rick beside her, who just chuckled nervously as he stared over at her.

"Well I'm fine just nervous about being the commander of the Veritech Flight Group," he replied with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I now that Roy would be proud to see him commanding in his stead," she replied with a smile and he blushed in response at the attention. Both had a laugh about that and when they finally calmed down they stared out the window at the simulated sunset over Macross City.

"So how is your relationship with Lisa going?" Claudia asked after a few moments with a teasing tone which made Rick blush once more this time in embarrassment.

"It is going great, but the techs thought it will be funny to combine our two quarters since my new one was right next to hers, but we didn't mind and decide to play on the techs rules and left it like that," he replied still blushing as he recounted what happened. Claudia was trying so hard not to all out laugh at this.

"So you want some help taking your stuff back to your quarters," Rick said trying to change the subject since her bags were by the door waiting to be taken out. However Claudia didn't answer so Rick turned and saw that she was looking out of the window again as she rubbed her belly for some reason. So he shrugged and started to pick up the bags, being the gentlemen he was he picked up the largest bags.

"Rick I'm Pregnant," Claudia said out of the blue that made Rick drop a heavy suitcase he was going to pick up dropping it on his foot making him jump up but quickly moved back over to bed. Ignoring the immediate pain from his foot he kneeled in front of her with a deep frown, both concerned over this and a bit excited.

"I thought you guys weren't going to do anything about a child till after the war," Rick asked with a frown remembering a conversation he had with Roy once.

"I guess we didn't try hard enough," Claudia said with a frown rubbing her belly as she looked down at the floor.

"So what are going to do with the baby then Claudia?" Rick asked her curiously a little excited about being an Uncle to the young Fokker, yet a little scared that Claudia didn't want it.

"I was going to abort it when I first heard about it, but now that he is gone I want to keep it since it is the last thing that connects me to Roy, but I'm scared that the Captain may not approve," she said sadly as she continued to rub her belly.

"Don't worry about Gloval I know you know him better than that and you will have the help of myself, Lisa and the Trio you now that," he said with a smile that succeeded cheering her up making her smile down at his kneeling form.

"Well let's get this to my quarters shall we," she said happily as she got up from the bed to pick up one of the shoulder bags.

"Yeah hold on soon as I recover from the suitcase landing on my foot," Rick said with pain evident in his voice now that the immediate problem dealt with making pain flooded his awareness. Claudia looked back at him confused and eyes widened when she saw Rick looking down at his throbbing foot.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Rick!" she said as she rushed to his side to help him up from the floor and called for a nurse.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Quarters of Rick Hunter and,  
>Lisa Hayes<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

After getting his foot inspected Rick and helping Claudia with moving all her stuff back into her quarters he decided to go back to his quarters to relax. He had a bag full of ice on his foot as he watched the evening broadcast on the TV. Just when he got comfortable while watching a rerun of an old favorite show of his the door buzzed which made him get up to answer it flinching at the pain from his foot. When the door slid open a vaguely familiar female veritech pilot stood they're waiting for him.

"Yes Lieutenant…" Rick said looking at her rank and waiting for her to fill in her name, but the pilot just looked confused at first then smiled saluting him.

"…Hunter sir!' she replied excitedly which made Rick's jaw drop to the floor as it became clear who the pilot was.

"Oh my god Rachael!" he called out immediately pulling her into a hug that was long overdue for the two siblings. A long drawn out hug that started the two on the path to heal from several years of separation, disagreements, and a few fights between the two Hunter siblings. While he had found a family on board the SDF-1 during it journey in the form of Lisa, Max, Roy, Claudia, and even the Trio, he did miss his own family. As the two continued to hug tears and sobs started as the two comforted one another with their sheer presence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Bridge<br>Quaedol-Magdomilla Class Ship  
>Earth-Luna Lagrange 2<em>  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

In endless void of space around the planet of Earth was the Zentradi Pursuit fleet in charge of capturing the SDF-1. Onboard one of the larger vessels was Azonia thecurrent commander in charge of the fleet. She sat watching a Projecbeam of the fortress docked on Earth. She was inching for a fight, but she had her orders to wait till further orders from her superiors. As if on cue another Projecbeam appeared showing an image of Dolza the Supreme Commander of the Zentradi Fleet. Shocked the giant commander saluted her superior as she stood up from her command chair.

"Hail Dolza!" she cried out with the few members of her crew that were in the sight range of the Projecbeam.

"Commander Azonia I know it has taken a while to respond to your report but several events have happened that demanded my attention elsewhere. With that said I need to inform you that your fleet will immediately move to the systems forth planet and adopt an observation only approach to the Battlefortress. Thanks to this I am recalling the remainder of the 67th Scout Division," the even larger commander mentioned looking down at something off screen. Azonia could only stare in shock at the Projecbeam, wondering what is going on for the Supreme Commander to do this. She knew that without the 67th Minor Scout Division, once commanded by Breetai in the search of the Battlefortress she was down to only the remaining ships of the Botoru Battalion and the handful of ships she had brought with her to this system from her own 10th Special Force Battalion which was being rebuilt after a past mission put her fleet at half strength.

"Lord Dolza may I be so bold and ask the reason behind these orders?" Azonia asked hoping she didn't anger the Supreme Commander. However he simply looked up at her and actually shook his head at something or another.

"Commander Azonia thanks to the recent rise in Invid Attacks and some sort of new enemy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere our resources are a little thin. While I could take the Grand Fleet to smash this new enemy it will take too much Protoculture for an operation of that scale therefore I am left with the remaining Imperial Class Fleets, a handful of Special Operations Groups, and the remaining Independent Combat Divisions as my only major mobile units able to fight this new enemy. However with the losses suffered by the 1st Imperial Fleet, and the recent total loss of the 5th Imperial Fleet and 1st Independent Combat Division I am left with few options," the large Zentradi replied making the younger Commander blink once more in surprise at this, especially the news of a total loss of one of the large Imperial Fleets which numbered anywhere from five thousand to ten thousand warships. The 1st Imperial Fleet, still recovering from the battle to defend the Battlefortress and the Protoculture Matrix onboard her from a major Invid Hive Fleet, while the 5th Imperial Fleet was the major offensive formation against the Invid Hive World, Optera and numbered over five thousand warships of various classes and hundred thousand mecha. The 1st Independent Combat Division on the another hand was another elite unit like hers, though the 1st was mainly elite thanks to them being chosen as the personal guard force of the Robotech Masters.

"Lord Dolza what about the retrieval of the Protoculture Matrix and the Battlefortress? Won't we deplete the protoculture reserves fighting this new enemy?" Azonia asked after managing to recover from her shock over the news delivered to her by the Supreme Commander.

"Like I mentioned earlier you are only to observe the Battlefortress for now till such time that I can re-task another fleet to support you. To assist you in this mission I am assigning you the 69th and 70th Minor Scout Flotillas which is all I can afford to give you at this time. As for Protoculture, thanks to the Robotech Masters and their scientists we now have a small Lesser Matrix, though it will not last for long it shall allow us to go through with a campaign against these new enemies," Dolza explained further making Azonia nod at this while she was kind of angry at now fighting anything for a time she wasn't going to let it affect her and it did make sense.

"Very well Milord, however what about the Botoru Battalion shall they be recalled as well?" she asked hoping that they would be since they had given way to much trouble. The Supreme Commander frowned angrily at the mention of the Botoru and looked off-screen for a moment before returning his attention to Azonia.

"Yes they shall be recalled as well for the Masters are looking forward to punish Khyron over this fiasco, and I will need the expertise of the Botoru for the battle ahead. That is all Commander you have your orders," the Supreme Commander mentioned making Azonia salute him once more before the Projecbeam went dark as it disconnected. With a shake of her head and a frown she turned to relay the orders to leave this planetary system behind. She briefly wondered who this new enemy is and hoped they would be crushed very soon for she wanted to get back into the fight. Several minutes later saw several flashes announcing the retreat of the Zentradi Fleet from the Earth-Luna Planetary System, however they would be back.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

Well there is Part Five of the Wings of a New Dawn, and yet another filler chapter but one that has some very important information. First I have re-did the character of Russo slightly and made him the Chairman of the UNG Council, and the second part of the deadly duo from Frozen shall be his appearance very soon changed as well. Secondly we have the Zentradi Fleet pulling back from the Earth-Luna System towards Mars. Before I get people yelling at me that the Imperial Fleet was a million ships allow me to explain. I have totally rebuilt the Zentradi Fleet into what I have mentioned here. For one I really couldn't imagine the entire fleet of the Zentradi being the Grand Fleet, a single smaller Imperial Fleet, and a handful of special operation units like the Botoru. You have to remember that in Macross there are hundreds of Zentradi Fleets spread across the galaxy all a near copy of the Grand Fleet which attacks Earth. Therefore in this story the Zentradi Fleet is a bit larger then it appears to be in Robotech.

To further explain the Zentradi Fleet:

1 x Grand Fleet (5,000,000 Ships)  
>7-8 x Imperial Class Fleets (5,000 to 10,000 Ships)<br>25-30 x Independent Combat Divisions (500 to 1,000 ships depending on mission)  
>50-100 x Special Operation Divisions (50 to 500 ships depending on mission)<br>50-100 x Major Scout Divisions (500 Ships, Picket and Scout Ships mostly with some cruisers backing them up)  
>100-200 x Minor Scout DivisionFlotillas (50 to 500 ships, primarily scout ships)

Basically the fleet is separated into smaller formations mainly to prevent total protoculture depletion of the entire fleet. The Imperial Class Fleets are usually the main offensive formations for the Zentradi and usually number around six to seven though currently there are five active Imperial Fleets with the as mentioned the 5th totally destroyed and the 1st rebuilding. Then we have the Independent Combat Divisions which are small fleets for dedicated missions and basically secondary combat missions. The Robotech Masters Elite Guard is considered to be a ICD, and for those asking I got the Guard from the Robotech: Megastorm Comic. (Thank you Robotech Wiki!) Then we have the Special Operation Divisions which are the elite of the Zentradi Fleet and take the difficult missions and such. Both the Quadrano and Botoru Battalions fall under this category. Finally we get to the major scout divisions these fleets do the day to day stuff (patrols, convoy escort, etc) around the Robotech Empire. They mainly sport scout and picket ships with a handful of cruisers backing them up. The fleet Breetai initially took to the Sol System is a Major Scout Division. The Minor Scout Divisions on the other hand are pure scout formations and as such scout for the more major fleet formations.

Anyways there is my version of the combined Zentradi Fleet, this doesn't count the Border Fleet which is a totally different thing and won't be introduced till the third story if I ever get around to it. Hopefully this answer some questions some people have over the fleet. I shall post a more dedicated quick and dirty overview of the Zentradi Fleet later.

That done I need to get some sleep and I should hopefully get the next chapters cranking out in the next few ideas so expect a deluge of chapters. I am trying to get caught up so I don't have to take valuable NaNoWriMo Time to finish this. Till then Ciao!

No Omake Tonight, for I can't think of one. May add one later.


	6. Part 06: The Skull Rises

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduced as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You.**

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Fate's Arrow – Skull Squadron's Theme, from the Super Dimension Fortress Macross Soundtrack **

**Part 06: The Skull Rises **

_VF-01 Skull Squadron had always been an Elite Squadron since its formation being made up of veteran pilots from the Unification Wars and the Global Civil War, however once under Commander Rick Hunter it became the legendary squadron we known today. From this new Skull Squadron many famous familiar names have arisen like Rachael Hunter, Maximillian Sterling, Sarah Conrad, Kira Yamato, and Samuel Rush. _

_ Taken from __The VF-01 Valkyries and the Aces Who Flew Them  
>Publish May 10, 2022AD<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Skull Squadron Ready Room  
>SDF-1 Macross<br>April 9, 2010  
>Off the Coast of California<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A few days after the reunion of Rick and Rachael Hunter found them along Max Sterling, and one of the remaining veteran Skull Squadron pilots Samuel Rush sitting in the sadly empty Ready Room for Skull Squadron. The group where looking into rebuilding Skull Squadron from the ashes it had been for the past days from the losses suffered during the Battle of Lagrange One and transfers that followed the battle. Of the original Skull Squadron pilots only Lieutenant Junior Grade Samuel Rush remained the other surviving pilots having been transferred out to either get command of their own squadron or other such things. The gathered group for the past few hours had been going through personal jackets of various pilots wanting to be transferred to the premier elite squadron. After being reunited with her brother Rachael had been officially transferred to Skull Squadron on Rick's orders after he had got ahold of her personal jacket and once she was transferred she was put to work alongside the other pilots to find new pilots to fill the squadron.

"Here we go Ensign Sarah Conrad, formerly of Sepia Squadron. She had been the pilot that I teamed up with briefly during L1," Max Sterling spoke up interrupting the rustle of paper and such coming from the group. Rick looked up from paging through a personal jacket to look at his friend before holding his hand out for the folder which Max with smile handed it over. Rick quickly read through the notes and such before getting the real gem of the file the pilot's test scores and such.

"Hmm… interesting while her general flight scores are not all that high her gunnery skills are off the charts. Looks like we have a keeper here folks," Rick said with a small smile making the other three pilots sigh in relief at this as the Commander set the folder on top of two other personal jackets of those he had chosen. Rick in rebuilding Skull Squadron had made a decision in really turning the Squadron into truly an Elite Squadron. This comes about after hearing from Rush and from his own observations during a few battles that Skull Squadron had very high casualties sometimes higher to those from the so called newbie squadrons like Red, Blue, and Green which is where many of the lion share of the newly trained pilots where assigned for their first few missions before being assigned to one of the more veteran squadrons like Vermillion, Sepia, Wolf, and Skull. This according to many veteran Skull pilots comes from the Fokker Curse, which is curse said to affect the wing mates of Roy Fokker since the time of the Unification War either they die or heavily wounded. Therefore to avoid similar casualties in the future with Skull Squadron Rick was planning on making the squadron truly an Elite Squadron that it is known for.

"Well that is three down five more to go," quipped Samuel Rush with a tired smile on his face making the other groan.

"Rick we have been doing this for hours why don't we take a break for a bit, these personal jackets aren't going anywhere," Rachael mentioned after stretching and rubbing her eyes the others could only nod in agreement with her. Rick smiled before stretching as well before nodding at the other pilots making them cheer.

"Sure why don't we head for that new arcade Max here has been gloating about for a while, maybe we can see this woman he has been chasing around the city," Rick said with a large grin on his face making Max blush, and the others laugh for they all have heard of his fascination with some green-haired woman running around Macross City. With that said the group of Skull Squadron got up and left the ready room behind along with the cursed personal jackets.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Milky-Way Arcade  
>Macross City<br>SDF-1 Macross_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

The group of veritech pilots stepped into the darkened arcade stopping to let their eyes adjust to the darkened room. The room was darkened yet at the same time had a low-level lighting thanks to not only the screens of the games but the large EVE projection that took up the roof of the room showing the Milky Way galaxy hence the name of the arcade. This arcade was smaller than the main Macross City Arcade yet it was known for its more sci-fi feel thanks to having only sci-fi games unlike the mixed games of the larger arcade.

As the group got use to the low-light they noticed the crowd forming around the recently introduced Veritech Attack Game that had been created originally to help train pilots in Veritechs and had been turned into a game. Both the Milky-Way and the Macross City Arcade sported these games yet the Milky-Way sported over twenty of these games all linked therefore allowing squadron vs. squadron games instead player vs. player. Curious the group made their way over to the crowd to see what is going on and was surprised to see a single player on the Blue Squadron side and four players on the Red Squadron side. All five players wore the Veritech Pilot Uniform of the RDF similar to those of the group from Skull Squadron. Yet had the patches for the various rookie Squadrons meaning that these pilots are rookies fresh from training. What is even more shocking and surprising to the group of veteran pilots was that the single pilot on the Blue side was actually wining against his four opponents. Trading glances with his fellow pilots Rick pushed through the crowd to get a good look at the large scoreboard set-out between the two sides with a series of monitors bracketing it showing various shots of the battle itself. Rick was shocked to see the score of the sole Blue side pilot was very high and as he watched he finally knocked out one of the red pilots making that pilot curse and lean back away from the game. In the next few minutes Rick was just outright shocked and even pleased as the Blue pilot managed to shoot down the remaining three opponents with almost no scratch to his own projected fighter. He hadn't seen someone like this pilot since he saw Max going at it during his first battle. Though this pilot apparently had sloppy gunnery skills and relied a lot on firing a storm of missile at the enemy, yet at the same time his flight skills where downright amazing and most likely better than his own.

"That's it Yamato! You are going to die for this I don't care if you were at the top of the class this is the last time you are going to beat me," one of the defeated pilots raged advancing onto the other pilot who only stared a little fearfully up at the other pilot. Jolted from his thoughts Rick decided he couldn't let a fight happen in the middle of a civilian area, not to mention he wanted the name of that pilot.

"Atten-hut! Officer on deck!" Max called out from behind Rick before he could say anything making Rick nod back at his friend before turning his attention to the five pilots seeing them standing at attention in front of the game looking a little lost wondering who shouted the order to stand at attention. They soon got their answer as Rick flanked by both Max and Rachael stepped towards them making the light from the screens reflect on their uniforms making the eyes of five rookie pilots widened in shock.

"What is the meaning of this pilots?" Rick asked and was quite surprised he managed to come out like a senior officer. The five pilots looked at one another before the pilot who had yelled stepped forward.

"Sir just a disagreement between some academy buddies," the young man mentioned making Rick blink at him in surprise not only at his statement but now that the pilot was under the light from the screens looked to be quite young maybe sixteen. With a shake of his head at this Rick sit aside the issue of their age before looking over at the group seeing the others nod while the last pilot the one who defeated the others just frowned.

"Must be some disagreement Warrant Officer for you to yell like that. However I don't buy it, maybe you and your buddies are just mad that this other Warrant Officer manage to defeat you all single handedly in a game. That must be some embarrassment for you guys. Now why don't you lot get out of here before I do something I will regret later since we need all the pilots we can get," Rick said looking down at the shorter pilot who looked shocked for a moment before his face became red from shame and embarrassment. With that salute the group started towards the door however when that single pilot started to walk past him Rick stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you Warrant Officer. In fact I believe you just found a spot in Skull Squadron," Rick mentioned to the young pilot who looked up at him in shock. Rick just smiled down at him with while Max and Rachael behind him just grinned. They had found the fourth new pilot of Skull Squadron literally underneath their noses.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Skull Squadron Ready Room  
>SDF-1 Macross<br>April 11, 2010_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A couple days later found Rick standing in front of the eight pilots he had chosen to choice Skull Squadron alongside himself, Rachael, Max, and Samuel Rush. These three pilots stood behind Rick standing at attention. Taking a deep calming breath Rick looked around the group before nodding.

"I like to welcome you all to Skull Squadron, however if you think it is going to be easy from here on out you are mistaken. For I intend to keep this squadron the elite of the elite, and therefore if we are not in the air for some reason we will be training wither it is a simulation or in the air with our Veritechs. This training will not be easy I guarantee you and I will like to mention that I along the pilots standing behind me will be joining you in this training. Does anyone have a problem with this?" he asked looking the group over and was quite pleased to see no one speaking up. His eyes fallen onto a few of the pilots like Kira Yamato, the young pilot they had found in the arcade and not the most junior pilot but the youngest as well.

"Very well for the next two weeks we are going to be going through our main training regimen to turn us into a real squadron. This will start bright and early tomorrow morning therefore you lot are dismissed and get some rest," he ordered stepping away from the group and turning to look at the three pilots behind him while the rest of the pilots dispersed leaving the ready room behind them. Some went to get some rest like requests while some others decided to head out to celebrate their appointment to Skull Squadron.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Jackson Isle  
>A Hundred Miles off the Coast of California<br>April 16, 2010_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A few days later found the squadron training on a small island named Jackson Isle about fifty miles from the landing site of the SDF-1 and over hundred miles off the coast of California. The squadron where training against a few companies of Destroids basically trying to breach the defense line of Destroids and to get a small hill at the center of the island. The group had done this a few times in last few days after a single straight day of simulation. Now they were training their skills in Battloid mode against the opposing Destroids.

"Skull Five watch your six you have a Spartan trying to sneak up on you," Rick called out over the radio as he ducked behind a hill and away from an approaching Tomahawk Destroid. The mentioned veritech snapped around fired off a few rounds at the enemy Spartan which soon became covered with blue paint symbolizing that unit was now down. As it did this Rick exploded out of cover and sent a few rounds of his own down range at the enemy Tomahawk downing it as well. With his target down Rick looked around to see the other eleven veritechs of Skull Squadron standing over the frozen forms of the "enemy" Destroids.

"Will it looks like that is last of them boss," drawled out Lieutenant Rush with a smile making the other pilots cheer for this is the first time in the last few days the group had won against the Destroids.

"It looks like we did it however let's help the Destroids back to the Dropships and start this over one more time," Rick ordered helping the Tomahawk up from its kneeling position. The other pilots both Veritech and Destroid only groaned in answer but followed his orders walking back towards the landing site of the four Destroid Dropships that had carried the large mecha to this small island.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Simulation Room 3  
>SDF-1 Macross<br>April 19, 2010_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Another few days later found Skull Squadron going through simulations back on board the SDF-1 itself. Many of these simulations where of space missions since without a dedicated carrier vessel or boosters the Veritechs couldn't make it into space to train. While the RDF did have vehicles that could make it into space on their own power thanks to anti-gravity equipment, like the Star Goose Shuttle nothing was large enough to carry the Veritechs into space.

"We need to push them back! Move it Skull Squadron," Rick ordered with a snarl taking out a few simulated battlepods trying to break through him and get to the simulated form of the SDF-2 that lay behind him. The rest of the squadron responded to his order by plowing through enemy pods destroying several more. A few minutes later the screens around the cockpit went dark as the simulation ended, and the cockpit opened showing a large room with dozens of other pods shaped like the escape pod of a VF-1. With a sigh Rick dragged himself out of the pod and turn to look at the proud and tired faces of the rest of the squadron. Not a single one of them had been shot down during the simulation. They all stood awaiting the order to jump into yet another simulation. Yet Rick only smiled tiredly at them before checking his watch and looking over at the group.

"I think that is yet for tonight folks. You all did great and deserve some rest so get out of here," he ordered with smile making them cheer tiredly before breaking up and leaving the simulation room behind them Rick proudly watching them.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Skull Squadron Ready Room  
>SDF-1 Macross<br>April 26, 2010_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Two weeks after Rick first formed his squadron he stood before the group once more in the squadron's ready room looking over at the group proud of them for they went through some of the most intense training that anyone of them have ever been through. With a smile he looked over the group knowing that they were no longer strangers to one another but squadmates, and friends.

"Alright Skulls listen up, as you known it has been two weeks since we had first started training and I must say I am impressed as well as proud not a single one of you dropped out which I was somewhat expecting when I first formed this squadron. Yet not a single one of you quit and that is something that deserves some credit. Therefore you all, along with myself, get a week long liberty leave in Macross City. Go have fun and see your family that perhaps you haven't seen in these two weeks," he said to the loud cheers of the squadron. With that said Rick went around exchanging handshakes and some hugs with his pilots before the room was once more empty leaving Rick behind. With a smile Rick made his way out and headed for his quarters.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
>Quarters of Rick Hunter and,<br>Lisa Hayes  
>‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐<p>

With a sigh Rick crawled into bed and smiled as Lisa turned over to look at him with tired eyes staring at him. He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek making her close her eyes and sighed in comfort at this.

"So it's over I take it?" Lisa asked tiredly snuggling up against his from. Rick just threw an arm over her and inhaled her scent.

"Yes for the next week I am all yours Miss Hayes," Rick mentioned as he looked down at her making her smile up at him pleased.

"Very good maybe we can actually finish a date," Lisa mentioned with a chuckle that Rick made Rick smile for after their disastrous first date they had tried to go out on a few other dates but were all interrupted for some reason or another.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he started to fall asleep pleased that he managed to create the Skull Squadron he wanted to create, and hope Roy wherever he is was proud of what he had created for the Skull Squadron was reborn like a phoenix from its ashes.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well folks! Here is Chapter Six and I am sure many are wondering why I wrote this instead of continuing on the path of Part Three of Frozen in Time. Well my answer to that is that I needed to some way to rebuilt Skull Squadron since in Frozen it just reappears in Part Five during the attack on New Carter as a complete squadron. So here is how Rick rebuilds the Squadron making it into the Elite of the Elite by making it go through two weeks' worth of non-stop training.

As for the Fokker Curse mentioned in this chapter, well that I got from the From the Stars comics where Roy has lost several wing mates during his career along the one he had in the comic itself Lieutenant Steve Arnold. Therefore this so-called curse has carried over to Roy's service in the RDF in the form of Skull Squadron receiving numerous casualties during the early battles of the First Robotech War. As for the pilot known as Samuel Rush, yes I intend for him to become the father of Marlene and Marcus Rush from later in the Robotech series.

Also the introduction of Kira Yamato to the squadron is most likely going to make a few readers a little peeved at me however I am not going to make him some sort of super-ace like he becomes in his own series. That is Max's position in this story after all. He does sport remarkable flight instincts yet at the same time his gunnery sucks, and he often relays on firing off a storm of missiles to destroy his target. Therefore I have given him some weaknesses to counteract his flying abilities.

I do believe that is it and with that said I shall try very hard to get the next chapters up fast as possible. Hopefully I can get them all done before I have to start writing Wings of Freedom when November 1 rolls around.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o-

**Omake 06: Shadow War (Part 1)**

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

In the offices of Lieutenant General Gunther Reinhardt the acting overall Supreme Commander of the entire Robotech Expedition Force, or rather what remained of the Expedition anyways after the Invid and later the Haydonites got through with it. The mentioned man sat behind his large desk talking with another man who stood in front of his desk. This man happened to be Captain Vince Grant former commander of the _Shimakaze _Class Battlecruiser _Icarus _now currently the new commander of the _Ark Angel _a former colony ship.

"The refit of the _Ark Angel _is going ahead as planned and your suggestions have been taking into count. However I don't think we will have the time to equip her with a Reflex Cannon like you have suggested, but even then the idea to turn her into a combined support ship and carrier is a good move. This is something we can do with the limited facilities we have here at ALuCE. If I could I would send her back to Space Station Freedom or the Karbarra Shipyards but that would take months. Time we don't have," General Reinhardt was saying the larger man standing in front of him.

"Thank you General. I know that we are loading up half of the Fleet's remaining Protoculture supply onto the _Ark Angel _for our search of the SDF-3. I do have a suggestion for you sir to help keep your Protoculture use down yet still allow you to have some patrols," Captain Grant mentioned taking the data pad he had under one arm. The general looked up at his senior captain with a frown but waved him on.

"When I was searching for some ships to join the _Ark Angel _on this mission I found the ship register for the Tranquility Reserve Depot. On it I saw that there are several of the old _Oberth _Class Destroyers still at the depot," the captain said sitting down the pad onto the general's desk making the older man look up at the Captain in surprise. Grant mentioned the other main lunar base of the REF which was used as a mothball yard where they placed their old ships when they don't need them anymore.

"The _Oberth _Class are relics Captain and do not sport fold drives. What do you expect me to use them for?" he asked with a frown and a shake of his head. Captain Grant simply chuckled before bringing up something on the pad on the desk and turning it so the general could read it.

"These old _Oberth _Class ships were built before the introduction of Protoculture powered Reactors sir. They are powered by Fusion Nuclear Reactors," the Captain replied with a small grin on his face. General Reinhardt looked up at him with his jaw hanging open in shock for he didn't know that.

-o-End-o-

So ends Part One a series of Shadow Chronicles based Omakes, since the SC Plot bunnies are multiplying I needed a way to appease them somehow. Anyways for the purpose of this series the _Oberth _class is not powered by protoculture or at least I don't think that they are anyways in Robotech I haven't found anything that says they are anyways.

With that said I shall get the next chapter out ASAP!


	7. Part 07: A Series of Surprises

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduced as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You.**

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Together from the Robotech Perfect Soundtrack **

**Part 07: A Series of Surprises**

_The time after the end of the Battle of Lagrange One would later be known as the Interbellum for while there were still battles mainly between the corrupt UNG and the RDF there was nothing against the Zentradi. During this time several things happened and new ideas would be introduced. There were also some surprises as well…_

_Taken from __A Brief Overview of the First Robotech War  
>Published July, 2014AD<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Quarters of Rick Hunter and,  
>Lisa Hayes<br>April 29, 2010_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A couple days after Rick was through putting his new squadron through its paces found him sitting on the couch dressed in a dress suit waiting for Lisa to arrive since he was going to take her out to dinner tonight. As if on cue the door opened and Lisa walked in with Rachael and Claudia at her side. She smiled when she saw him and with her escorts she slipped into her room to change. When she stepped into the room she saw the silver dress she wore at that fateful date beautifully restored. The sight made Lisa's jaw drop in surprise. For the last time she saw the dress it was just a pile of rags, now it was restored to what she saw now.

"Surprised Lisa?" Rachael asked with a grin. Rachael since she had reunited with Rick had got closer to Lisa, even after Lisa being furious at her when she got home from Alaska and found the two Hunter siblings wrapped up with one another fast asleep on the couch. It took some fast talking from Rick to explain what was going on and after everything calmed down the two women started talking before long Rachael found herself one Lisa's best friends. It had been Rachael who had gotten Claudia out of her depressed funk and soon after the three women become a sort of second Terrible Trio.

"Yes," Lisa replied slowly picking up the dress of the bed and took a closer look at the fabric to see it beautifully restored to what it was before that fateful day.

'_That's not all your going surprised with Lisa!'_ Both Claudia and Rachael thought at the same time. The duo exchanged smiles behind the brunette's back.

"Right let's get you ready for your date," Claudia said after several moments taking Lisa's shoulders and leading her towards the bathroom to get her ready with Rachael right behind the two.

Back in the living room Rick smiled as he watched the Terrible Trio silently made their way over to the quarter's second bedroom before closing the door behind them. The group had been dressed in their Sunday best for some odd reason, a reason that made Rick chuckle. As Rick was about to doze off, the door opened to show dress clad Lisa standing in the entryway with intense blush on her checks. Just like last time Rick's jaw dropped in awe at the sight. After Rick picked his jaw from the ground he got up and stepped up to Lisa.

"Shall we go milady?" Rick asked offering his arm to her which she took with a girly giggle. She grabbed onto like a vise or like it was a lifesaver. Rick chuckled and led her out of the room and the base towards his car. He opened the passenger door for her like a proper gentlemen and ran to the driver side to get in. Once he got in he started the car and took off for, supposedly, the Electra.

Back in the combined quarters the Trio stepped out of the room and stepped over to the door of the master bedroom. Kim lightly knocked and Claudia answered it but instead of the slacks and loose shirt she was wearing a few minutes ago she was wearing a nice strapless dress. Next to her equally clad was Rachael in a nice strap dress.

"Well shall we go ladies?" Sammie asked with a smile seeing that they dressed themselves without their help.

"Yes but I may have to do my makeup in the car," Rachael replied with a smile picking a small bag of cosmetics from Lisa's dresser. Then they were off in a minivan lent to them by Lina and Max of the White Dragon.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_White Dragon Chinese Restaurant  
>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Elsewhere Rick's small sports car pulled up to the darkened White Dragon which surprised Lisa since first it was closed secondly, she though they were going to Electra so why would they go to the White Dragon Lisa silently wondered

"Yeah Rick why are we here at the White Dragon I thought we were going to the Electra?" Lisa asked with a frown. Rick chuckled lightly as he shut off the car and got out to let Lisa out of the other side.

"Because I need something here Lisa, if you want to you can stay in the car," Rick suggested by a headshake in return. So Rick just shrugged and led Lisa into the darkened interior of the White Dragon. Just as the door closed Rick let go of Lisa's hand. Lisa looked around the darkened interior slightly worried. She had a mix of emotions, Fear, Loneliness, and anger. Anger Rick for leaving her in the dark, fear at the darkened room granted she was never scared of the dark as a kid but this was a bit much, and loneliness from standing alone in the darkness like this.

"Rick what is going on?" Lisa asked the darkness around her and in response the every single light came on blinding Lisa.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Lisa!" many voices called out in a grand roar and as Lisa's eyesight returned she saw every single friend she had aboard the SDF-1 civilian and military alike standing before her clapping. Her jaw dropped in surprise for the second time that day but not the last. She then recovered and joined her friends no family in partying the night away.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Secondary Bridge  
>SDF-1 Macross<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Elsewhere in the ship Captain Gloval sat in the command chair of the secondary bridge waiting for the enlisted tech on the communication station get in touch with Alaska Base. The women had to get through a bunch of red tape, bypasses, and other such stuff to get to talk to Admiral Hayes. Finally she managed it to her relief and nodded to Gloval who sighed in relief as well. He then looked at one display screens on his chair and a couple seconds later the face of Donald Hayes his longtime friend appeared on his monitor.

"What is it Henry I am a little busy here?" Donald asked with a large frown on his face. Captain Gloval just sighed at this wondering how Donald got so bad over the years.

"Donald don't you remember what today is?" Gloval asked in return with a shake of his and a deep frown staring down at his friend. The other man frowned looking off screen presumably a calendar.

"The twenty-ninth of April why?" the Admiral mentioned with a confused look on his face wondering where this was going, while the Captain only sighed at his friend.

"Donald its Lisa's birthday," Gloval answered in a confronting tone and a frown not happy that his friend hadn't remembered it at all. On the screen Donald's jaw dropped in surprise at that statement and did a quick double take on the calendar.

"Damn! I do not know how I forgot, Henry I am going to send you a message I want you to hand it to her personally," Donald said after several long moments. Gloval smiled while he nodded in agreement pleased that Donald just simply didn't remember the birthday thanks to him being so busy and not for some nefarious purpose. A few minutes later the Captain of the SDF-1 had a tiny diskette in hand and handed over the watch to Lieutenant Lewis the rising star in the SDF-1 Officer Corps as he headed down to the party.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Outside  
>White Dragon Chinese Restaurant<br>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Outside the White Dragon was a single female figure watching the so called party in the Restaurant. This happened to be Miriya Parino the female Zentraedi ace and now a unauthorized micron agent in the SDF-1. She had finally spotted the Micron Ace that bested her and he went into this Restaurant. Miriya was very confused at what they were doing and it made her shiver partly in fear but some of her was curious what was going on but quickly shook her head and started head for the lodging she managed to secure for herself.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_White Dragon Chinese Restaurant  
>Macross City, SDF-1 Macross<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Inside the restaurant Lisa just had finished a dance with Rick and decided to sit down before she broke something either Rick's toes or someone else's. However Rick was not yet done with her as he advanced to her now with microphone in hand. Pulling her up from the chair and turning to the crowd.

"I have something very special to do this night and it will the best thing that will happen to this ship and its wonderful crew and so without further ado," he said and kneeled in front of Lisa.

"Now I know we have only been dating for over a month but we had been good friends long before that, and there is no one else I rather send my time with then you and so Lisa Hayes will you marry me?" he asked surprising Lisa yet again. After she composed herself she leaned down and kissed Rick on the forehead.

"Yes," she replied and the crowd went wild with their announcement especially the trio who were crying their eyes out along with Claudia. The rest of the night flew past very fast, but a few minutes after the proposal Captain Gloval arrived to deliver a toast and delivered a single disk to Lisa from her father. Lisa after staring at it for a while slipped it into her purse wondered what was going on, but promised herself that she would watch it though it would be later on when she could handle it. Before long the party came to a close and the engaged pair managed to make it home in one piece.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Quarters of Rick Hunter and,  
>Lisa Hayes<br>April 30, 2010_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

The next morning found Rick waking up to the ringing of a telephone and a serious hangover. He reached over to the side table and picked up the receiver from its cradle.

"Commander Hunter?" Rick said weakly into the phone wondering briefly what was going on.

"So did you two have fun last night Rick?" a familiar voice asked with a smile in the words. For the first time Rick realized that a warm body was pressed next to his which was nothing new for Lisa and him had slept together before however he saw that both of them where naked under the blankets. As he realized this he started to remember what happened last night and he flinched knowing he wasn't going to live this down.

"None of your damn business Max," Rick growled into the phone.

"Do you know that half of the base heard you guys?" Max asked with a chuckle, this made Rick's face heat up with embarrassment.

"No I didn't, tell them that it is none of their business," Rick said dryly his headache increasing as he thought of what had happened. He also flinched knowing that all of the quarters around theirs had the members of Skull and Wolf Squadrons making him moan at that realization.

"Well you might want to know that we are to go on duty in forty minutes boss and the dear Commander needs to report to the bridge in thirty minutes," Max informed him. Rick's eyes widened in surprise as this finally sank in. He then turned to look at the clock beside him to see that they had managed to sleep in.

"Why didn't tell me this earlier instead of beating around the bush!" He nearly yelled into the phone.

"Because it is fun playing around with those with hangovers," the other pilot said with a smile in his words.

"Right I need to get ready then," Rick drawled out, before throwing down up the offending instrument back onto its cradle. Then he looked down at his fiancé lying next to him and leaned towards her ear.

"Lisa, wake up dear," he whispered into her ear. She started mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Lisa wake up you are needed to report to duty in a thirty minutes," he tried again this time louder but she pulled the blanket over her head. Suddenly an evil thought overcame him and he grinned as he leaned down for the third time and last time.

"Ah, did I wear you out already Lisa, that is quite a shame. Maybe I should marry someone else after all," he whispered with a smile. That got her up in a flash and earned him a slap on cheek, but he was suspecting it and caught it in midair.

"Right before you go and get angry at me, you have thirty…no twenty-eight minutes to get dressed and report for duty." Rick said with a frown. Lisa's eyes widened and jumped off the bed, bolting towards the shower picking up a clean uniform along the way. Rick sighed and followed her into the shower knowing he was going to hell for that quip of his.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_SDF-1 Macross  
>Pacific Ocean<br>May 21, 2010AD_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

As the weeks passed by, the SDF-1 waited at its landing point to hear word of any takers of the request to unload the civilians somewhere. Both the Captain and many officers wanted to unload the civilians so that the SDF-1 could take the fight to the enemy without worrying about them at all. With the superstructure fully repaired thanks to the dedicated repair crews from the _Vestal _the ship could transform back into cruise mode for the first time in several weeks. With that finished the crew of the SDF-1 and its squadrons would start training hard for the battles they knew where ahead. Skull Squadron continued to train hard becoming once more the ship's most elite squadron, while the other Veritech Squadrons got up to full strength and went through training as well. There were no longer rookie squadrons and thanks to the dedicated training there would no longer a time where the SDF-1 had to throw half-trained pilots out into the fight. Meanwhile while the soldiers and pilots trained the Robotech Foundries on board where building new mecha without the pressures of the last year, as well improving many of the designs already in place while building new ones. For thanks to Dr. Lang's connections to the Robotech Research Group, the Foundries are producing new VA-03 Intruder Attack Veritechs and FC-101 Fighter Corvettes giving allowing the ship to organize their own Attack and Corvette Squadrons for the first time.

Meanwhile in space the _Enterprise _Battlegroup geared up for war, with the Robotechnicians Dr. Lang left aboard the ships going through the systems to upgrade their performance, as well as further improving the pin-point barriers of the ships of the group. The battlegroup was gathering allies up in space from the handful of orbital colonies and a few from the Moon Base. Thanks to these allies and their own connections the battlegroup was getting new mecha as well replacing those lost during the Battle of Lagrange One. Thanks to a constant stream of shuttles going between the group and the SDF-1 allowed the two to work together as well as allowing the crews of the battlegroup some leave time down on the surface. Not to mention have an easy way to transfer crew between the group and the SDF-1

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_Quarters of Rick Hunter and,  
>Lisa Hayes<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

In the quarters of Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes, Lisa looked down at her medical report with wide eyes. She couldn't believe this and at first she panicked but as she continued to look down at the report she started calm down knowing that this wasn't a complete surprise for it was bound to happen sometime for the two of them did love each other after all. With a sigh Lisa finally sat down and smiled a bit.

'_I must have caught the Silver bullet that night!'_ Lisa thought to herself with smile and a small chuckle and wondered has this changed everything for there were only a couple of days before their planned wedding. Lisa sighed as she waited for Rick to get home secretly hoping he wasn't going to be made or something. He arrived home ten minutes later, with Max and Rachael in tow. The three veritech pilots fresh from the day's training walked into the quarters laughing about something or another. Rick stopped inside the door when he saw Lisa sitting on the couch looking at him, this either means that he was in trouble or something was wrong. The other two pilots saw this and looked at each other wondering what was going on here.

"Is something the matter Lisa?" Rick asked with a frown as he sat down next to her. Lisa just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rick I'm Pregnant," Lisa fully stated with a smile. Rick's jaw dropped in surprise and his eyes widened before he passed out on the sofa to Lisa's horror and the amusement of the other two pilots thinking the same thing.

'_It is about time!'  
><em>

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

Well here is Chapter Seven and nothing really has changed that much here. However this is only a small portion of Part Three of Frozen similar to Part 5. One more chapter before we get through Part Three. Hopefully. Anyways that is about it.

I do apologize to those wanting some sort of confrontation between Rachael and Lisa during this chapter sorry but no. Also yes that horrid Lemon Scene is gone, for this is a straight family story therefore no Lemons. I really don't know why I wrote that in there originally.

That is about it I do believe.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

**Omake 07: A Father's Plea **

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A few days after her birthday Lisa was looking through some of her things while Rick was away training once more with Skull Squadron, this time with several other squadrons as well when she found a small diskette that she remembered contained a message to her from her father delivered to her by Captain Gloval during the last bit of the party. As she held the small disk Lisa wondered what she should do with it since she was currently not all that happy with the man thanks to him yelling at her during the debriefing. She really wanted to just throw it away and never listen to it at all, however the small girl that had looked up to her father for the longest time demanded that she listen to it. With a sigh Lisa inserted the small disk into the computer built the desk she was currently looking through. After several moments of loading the computer beeped and started the message.

"Lisa I hope you get this message, or rather listen to it anyways for I know you and you would most likely not listen to this message. I know you are not happy with me currently not only for that bit during the debriefing but several other reasons like trying to get you off the SDF-1 before it launched. Therefore I know I can never fully apologize for what I have done to you over the years, via words as well actions. I can only offer an explanation for my actions and what I have been going through these past few weeks. For when we found out that the SDF-1 was actually not destroyed like we originally believed the Council started to debate on options. Myself I wanted to recall the ship back to the planet to help reinforce the remaining orbital fleet for our orbital sub-space sensors only have picked up a small amount of enemy ships directly in the system and I believed that with the SDF-1 spearheading the Orbital Fleet we could push the enemy out of the system allowing us some breathing space. Space we could we use to finish building the Grand Cannons, and expand our Orbital Fleet further. However as you known that is not what happened instead the Council decided to use the SDF-1 as bait to draw the enemy away from the planet and abandon you folks to the coldness of space. Ever since that decision I have tried repeatedly to get the Council to go with my plan or at least some other plan then using the SDF-1 as bait. This is reason for my yelling at you Lisa during the debriefing I just snapped; I guess would be the right word to use. With that said I need to deliver this warning to you as well as the others on board the SDF-1. Beware the Council they are not your friends or allies. That is all I really wanted to say besides I love you Lisa, you will always be my little girl and I am sorry for an old man's follies. Remember that Lisa. Good-bye," the image of her father went on to explain. As the message ended Lisa looked at the frozen face of her father and was quite surprised to find herself crying. Wiping her face Lisa leaned forward and put her fingers on the image of her father.

"I love you too Daddy and I forgive you," she whispered to the screen before starting to cry once more. A few minutes later found Rick returning home to find Lisa crying. He briefly wondered what would make her cry like this but refrained from asking as he tried to comfort her.

-o-End-o-

Well! This Omake has an interesting story behind it, for originally it was to open the last scene of the story but I realized something in the end. Donald Hayes would not say anything against the council on an open non-scrambled communication line. It would be something he would have hand delivered to Lisa so the Council wouldn't know what he is planning or warning them about. I turn this into an omake since I wanted to show what exactly the message was, since in Frozen In Time is forgotten about and never brought up again after it was introduced. For the purpose of this story Lisa does listen to the message but it is mainly what he says here just without the warning about the council and mentioning he has been under a lot of pressure from the council and stress. A more warning-oriented message would be delivered to Lisa via the Dragoons during the events surrounding the attack on New Carter. I hope everyone enjoyed this little piece and I need to get back to rushing out these chapters as fast as possible. I hope to get the next one out ASAP. Time is fast running out. Till then Ciao!


	8. Part 08: Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduced as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You.**

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is A New Dawn from the Robotech Perfect Soundtrack **

**Part 08: Homeward Bound **

_The City of New Carter was settled soon after the end of World War II as support base for the new combined Air Force, Army, and Navy Base that is the New Carter Military Base. This would continue right till the end of the Global Civil War, where the Base would be chosen to be close after cut-backs due to ending of hostilities ended after the end of the war. It would be briefly reactivated during the Unification War but would soon end up closed soon after when Alaska Base was opened. While the base was closed the city of New Carter continued on uninterrupted and one of the bases small attached air fields would be taken over by the Pop Hunter's Flying Circus for its home base. _

_Taken from __A Recent History of Earth: Landmarks_

_Published May 15, 2009AD _

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Quarters of Rick and Lisa Hunter<br>May 31, 2010AD_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A week after finding out they were going to have a baby found the couple at the altar with Captain Gloval acting as the priest. The wedding party was quite small with Max Sterling, Max Lynn, and Samuel Rush the main groomsmen, while Claudia was maid of honor for Lisa with Rachael, and the Terrible Trio as bridesmaids. The position of Best Man was left vacant in honor of the missing Roy Fokker who would have been the best man if wasn't missing. Also since this happened to be a military wedding the honor guard of the wedding were the other eight members of the Skull Squadron in full dress uniform. After completing their vows and their first kiss as a married couple the wedding attendees erupted with applause while they walked away from the altar under the raised swords of the honor guard.

The next day found the new husband and wife in their now married quarters preparing for their honeymoon at Rick's hometown of New Carter, California. New Carter is a small city positioned about thirty miles northeast of Sacramento, California. The crew of SDF-1 had been ordered by the Council not to let any of the civilians off the ship for whatever reason, that order didn't say anything about members of the crew. Besides the crew of the SDF-1, as well the Macross City civilians didn't really care for the council anyways. Suddenly the two looked up when their door chimed announcing that somebody was outside. Rick waved at Lisa to continue to pack and went to answer the door. He was surprised to find that Captain Gloval himself was on the other side of the door, which made him salute the older man. However he hesitated briefly since he wasn't in uniform before shrugging and completing the salute. The Captain chuckled and returned the salute with one of his own.

"Good morning Rick. May I come in?" The Captain asked with a smile on his grizzly face.

"Yes sir," Rick said before stepping aside to let the older man into the large quarters.

"Rick may I ask how you are getting to New Carter?" Gloval asked as he came into the living room. Rick just shrugged looking over at his wife to see her curious about this.

"We were planning on taking an Aquila or a VC-33," Rick said as he zipped up the final bag of their baggage mentioning the VC-12 Aquila the transport version of the Avenger II attack aircraft, and the VC-33 Mom's Kitchen Light VTOL Transport.

"Well I might have a better option," Gloval replied with a smile on his fae. Rick looked curious on what this was all about and looked over at Lisa to see her waving him along. Rick nodded and followed the Captain out of the room and all the way to a small docking bay, which Rick immediately recognized as the one which held his old Mockingbird Stunt plane when the SDF-1 first went into space. Now in the bay was a similar looking plan to the old Mockingbird, though a bit larger. It did bear some resemblance to his old Mockingbird as well other Fan Racers he piloted over the years; however what it really look like was a smaller version of a VF-1. He also noticed that it is painted in the tan paint scheme of something right off the floor of one of the Robotech Foundries. Rick wide-eyed did a circle around the magnificent plane that sat in front of him.

"This Rick is the VC-01A Peregrine, the first ever Civilian Veritech," Gloval stated from his place by the door to the bay. Rick snapped his head over to Gloval in surprise at this statement for as far as he knew the Veritechs had been classified only for military purposes.

"A civilian veritech?" Rick said in surprise eying the plan in front of him seeing the clear-cut lines of a veritech. Gloval just smiled as he joined Rick in inspecting the CVT.

"Yes Dr. Lang was bored and brought back one of his old projects that he was working on before the start of the war. He had all the plans for it, but the working prototype was lost during the battle on Macross Island." Gloval said with a smile. Rick just nodded as he started to circle the CVT looking it over once more.

"So Rick this is Dr. Lang's and mine wedding present for the two of you," Gloval said with a smile. Rick looked over at him with a frown for a moment before he got what the Captain was trying to say.

"You mean this is mine?" Rick asked surprised over what his captain had said. The other man just chuckled and patted Rick on his shoulder.

"Yes the design calls for a cargo pod similar to that of a gunpod, which should be enough cargo space for a normal trip for two. This design can also be equipped with various extra features for a variety of different non-combat missions and in a pinch it can be armed for the purpose of self-defense," the Captain explained to Rick making him nod while he continued to look over the plane and as he squatted down he found that sure enough there is a large cigar shaped pod, that looked very similar to a GU-11 gunpod, but a little larger. It was big enough to hold the Hunters luggage. Rick sighed and looked back at Gloval with a smile knowing that he looked like a little boy with a new toy, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"So I better go get Lisa for we wanted to leave as soon as we get some transportation," Rick said with a pleased smile as he started to head for the door. However Gloval just cleared his throat and stepped beside Rick.

"That it already taken care of Rick and here she is," Gloval smiled and turned to see Lisa, Rachael and Claudia who was starting to show that she was pregnant. All three women looked in awe at the plane in front of them.

"Yeah Lisa this is our ride to New Carter," Rick said bouncing over towards his wife much to her amusement.

"What is it?" Lisa barely managed to ask. Rick just smiled and took her hand leading her towards the CVT.

"It's a Civilian model Veritech," Rick answered with a large beaming smile on his face while Lisa looked in awe at the plane for she had heard about a project for civilian model Robotech Mecha in the near future. Gloval suddenly appeared by their side holding a pair of flight suits not like a normal VT flight suit. The Hunters just smiled at this and Lisa moved to give the older man a hug. Gloval meanwhile just gave her a fatherly smile and sent her on her way. He had pulled a lot of strings to get them along with a few other personnel to visit their families.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

_California Airspace  
>An Hour Later<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Rick smiled as he brought the CVT away from the hovering metal island like SDF-1 and started for the California coastline. Lisa was already asleep in the back seat since she was up all night packing. Rick craned his neck to see her and just smiled knowing he did the right thing and married her. He then turned his attention back to his controls. He started to test the CVTs abilities and was easily impressed for it handled a lot better than a VF-1 or even his old Mockingbird. Suddenly Rick thought of all the tricks he could pull off in this plane that he couldn't do in the Mockingbird or any other stunt plane. He looked at the ocean and saw the image of his plane reflected back at him. It had been repainted to his now famous red and white colors he had decided upon; also in gold lettering underneath the cockpit were the words: VC-01A Peregrine Hunter's Special - Mockingbird II.

The name plate and the paintjob was a last minute addition to the plane before they left. As he continued to fly towards his hometown Rick chuckled imagining the expression on his mother's face when he dropped by the house. He knew that his father was most likely off with the air circus somewhere. Just then he saw the coastline and quickly announced his presence to any nearby air controllers over the radio before coming about on a heading towards New Carter.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Fokker Field<br>New Carter, California  
>Thirty Minutes Later<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Rick yawned as the small airfield known as Fokker Field came into view, while New Carter was too small to sport a full-length airport it did sport this small former military airfield which had been taken over by the Air Circus in 1992 when it was first formed by Rick's Father. It was named after Roy's father Dan Fokker who was a good friend to Rick's father Mitchell "Pops" Hunter during their service in the Global Civil War together.

"Fokker Flight Control Come Back, this is Mike-Charlie-Papa-Zero-One on approach to Fokker Field," Rick calmly said into his radio towards the distant flight tower of the airfield.

"This is Fokker Flight Control, Mike-Charlie-Papa-Zero-One be advised that this is a private air strip only. Please divert to Sacramento International," a young man's voice called back a few moments after Rick's call. Rick blinked in surprise at the voice for he knew this person on the radio, and he wasn't all that surprise for the Air Circus was mainly a family run show after all. While he really wanted to razz and tease the person on the other end of the radio he knew it would not be a good idea thanks to this being an open channel.

"Understood your last Fokker Flight Control, but be advised that personal ID Code is Hotel-Zero-Three-Alpha and Mike-Charlie-Papa-Zero-One is now requesting to land," Rick replied knowing that since Fokker Field was a private field he wasn't going to be able or allowed to land unless he declared an emergency or had a dedicated identification code that told the controllers he was allowed to be land for he either paid to use the air field's facilities or other similar stuff. The problem he was sure was that since no one outside the military knew the SDF-1 and Macross City where not destroyed he was going to get some sort of bad response.

"Mike-Charlie-Papa-Zero-One this is Fokker Flight Control. This better not be some sort of sick joke," a deeper, aged voiced called back after several long moments. Rick wasn't surprised that the original younger controller handed him over to a more experienced controller.

"Negative Flight Control. No Joke," he responded with a fond smile as memories came to him of hearing that same voice over the radio when he flew during the circus as well as the flight competitions.

"Very well Mike-Charlie-Papa-Zero-One. You are cleared to land on runway two, wind is at 15SE. Be advised that you will be required to prove your identity upon landing," the voice of the controlled replied after several more long moments. As he brought the plane around for a landing he noticed Lisa waking up behind him and smiled over at her.

"Understood Control, I do believe I will be able to establish my bona-fides upon landing. Mike-Charlie-Papa-Zero-One is now on approach on runway two," Rick replied with a small smile on his face as he started to lower the plane towards the second of the air field's three runways. One was large enough to land large heavy aircraft, while the other two where for smaller planes like the CVT. After a moment or two he landed the CVT and as he did so he saw a man with a pair of batons leading elsewhere on the Air Field. He ignored the man and brought the CVT around towards the guest hangers he knew to be set aside for guests and away from where the man was trying to lead him to.

Upon reaching one of these guest hangers he stopped the plane in front of it and started to shut down the plane. When he was done he unbuckled himself from the flight couch and stood up taking a quick look around the familiar airport and found that the old converted four C-130 Hercules Transport Aircraft that made up the Hunter's Air Circus were gone. Rick nodded turned to help Lisa, but found that she was already free of the seat's harness. She was standing up in the seat as well and looking over at him with a smile. Rick grinned back at her and jumped down with skill the Lisa could not manage and help his beloved wife down from the cockpit. Then he ducked under the fuselage of the plane to check the under slung cargo pod. As he kneeled down under the plane he saw Lisa look off somewhere making therefore leaned to one side so he could he see past the bulk of the CVT and see what Lisa was looking at. He smiled when he saw a pair of Jeeps driving towards their downed aircraft. In the passenger seat of the lead Jeep was none other than the brown haired Kyle Carpenter, his Cousin and the first controller that he had talked to earlier. Rick smiled at this and decided to give his younger cousin a surprise. He ducked further down letting the bulk of the CVT hide him from the approaching Jeep, as he so he noticed the Jeep stopping alongside the larger CVT and heard something being asked by Kyle to Lisa.

"No I'm not the pilot of this aircraft, my husband is who is currently checking our cargo," Lisa said with the cool tone that she was famous in the bridge of the SDF-1.

"That means lady that this pilot that claims to be a dead man is not in fact not Rick Hunter like he claims to be, for the last time I checked he wasn't married," a voice stated that sounded like Kyle to Rick. He then heard Lisa laughing in amusement, which sounded like lovely music to his ears.

"That my friend is where you are wrong since my name is Lisa Hayes-Hunter," that shocked the people around her. Rick the decided to land the killing blow and stepped from under the plane rubbing his hands on a rag that came from one of his flight suit pockets.

"Well honey I checked the cargo and fixed that problem we were having with that god damned cargo clamp," Rick growled out as he came around the wing to stand by Lisa's side looking out at the group of now shocked group of people that were standing in front of the CVT. He smiled at the shocked group and leaned towards Lisa to kiss her on the cheek making her blush.

"Hello Kyle, man you have grown to a fine young man," Rick said with a smile at the younger man looking him over surprised that Kyle was actually taller than him now.

"Ri-ck," Kyle said stumbling through his name. Rick smiled and held out his hand which Kyle took which managed to calm him down somewhat from his shock.

"Well I believe you know my wife Lisa, but Lisa doesn't know you. Lisa this is Kyle Carpenter my little cousin," Rick informed her with a grin making her chuckle at that.

"Yeah I am not little!" Kyle exclaimed with a blush. Rick chuckled at Kyle's shout knowing that it was now indeed true for Kyle was taller than Rick and even Roy now.

"All right that is enough of reunion boys, and it is nice meeting you Kyle but currently I am hungry I didn't eat anything before we left," Lisa mentioned with a frown elbowing her husband in the gut making him wince.

"Well I have some of my men take you luggage to the hotel, since I know you to lovers birds want to be alone," Kyle said waving at the mentioned men but it earned him a smack on the back of his head from his cousin.

"Okay, okay. So do you want to see your Mother?" Kyle asked with a smile seeing the look on his cousin face.

"Yes, it has been so long since I last saw her Kyle," he said with a heartfelt sigh. Kyle nodded and leaned against the Jeep with a smile please to have Rick back.

"Well why doesn't your lovely wife go with my men to the hotel, as well as assuring Dad that you are indeed Rick Hunter and I drive you up to the house," Kyle responded with a nod of his head knowing that Rick would want to see his mother. Rick smiled at the mention of Kyle's father Nicolas Carpenter, his mother's younger brother and the second older controller he had talked to earlier. He was sure his Uncle would want to know if nodded his approval as he got up to follow Kyle towards the second Jeep but not before he kissed his new wife on the lips. Lisa smiled at him before directing the rest of the now recovering personal to load the bags from the CVT into the back of the first Jeep.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Hunter Residence<br>New Carter, California_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

A few minutes later saw a former green military jeep pull up to a large house on top of a hill overlooking the city of New Carter. This is the residence of the Hunter family and a sort of secondary headquarters of the Pop Hunter Flying Circus after Fokker Field. As the Jeep stopped Rick Hunter jumped out to look at the familiar house that was his home for fifteen straight years before he joined the Competition Circuit. He smiled as he walked up to the front door with his cousin at his side and wondered how his mother would react.

"Wait a moment Rick. While don't you wait over there," Kyle said pointing over to a dark shadowy spot that was created by a tree not far from the front door. Rick nodded with a smile as he stepped in the shadow that was created by the tree. Kyle then nodded turning back to the door and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later the door opened to show a boy about fourteen. It was Matt Hunter, Rick's adopted younger brother who had been adopted a few years before after the young orphan had started to hang out by Fokker's Field while the circus practiced. Soon Matt found himself adopted by the Hunters, and Rick hasn't seen him personally in over three years due to Rick being on the Circuit to different cities competing against other flyers.

"Yeah Matt, is Aunt Ann here?" Kyle asked the young teenager. The boy simply smiled back and leaned back to yell at someone. Within a few minutes a middle-aged women in an apron appeared at the door wiping her hands on the said apron.

"Well Kyle what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" the women of about forty-three asked Kyle. This was Ann Hunter (nee Carpenter), Rick's mother and the wife to Mitchell "Pops" Hunter his father.

"Nothing really, but something happened at the airport this morning," he replied with a sigh rubbing the back of his head. Ann's face went white with fear as she looked at her nephew standing before her.

"Did something happen to Mitchell and the circus Kyle tell me?" Anne asked with wide scared eyes. Kyle blinked in surprise at this, and then chuckled lightly.

"No nothing major or dangerous like that just someone arrived at the airport today that I thought you should see," Kyle said with a smile. Anne sighed with relief at this and then glared at Kyle angrily. Kyle gulped and took a step back from the women. Rick in his hiding spot smiled at this and simply steppe out of the shadow.

"Mother, as Kyle was trying to say, I'm back," Rick said with an embarrassed smile on his looking at his shocked mother who was now was white with shock. Rick smiled pleased to see his mother after so long apart. For her part Ann stood in the doorway shocked and looking like she seen a ghost, for she like many others thought Rick was dead. Now Rick mysteriously alive standing before her with that same annoying smile on his face.

"Hello Mother, can we come in?" Rick asked after several moments of shocked silence. Ann shook her head to clear it and took another long look at Rick to make sure it was true, which made Rick laugh lightly in response.

Ann Hunter couldn't believe it as she looked over her son still waiting patiently in the doorway of her home. Her little boy was all grown up to a fine young man and he was also now taller than her for when he left for Macross Island he was up to her forehead for she was a pretty tall lady after all. Finally Rick asked again which brought her out of her funk and moved out of the way to let Rick and Kyle in.

"Rick I just can't believe it your alive and well standing here. Oh my little baby you are all grown up now!" Ann said once she had recovered from her shocked silence and did the most unthinkable thing a son could ask for; she started to pinch his check to the amusement of Kyle.

"Mom...Mom please stop!" Rick frantically yelled pushing his mother from him. Granted he wanted to see mother but he did not imagine something like this.

"Oh bummer, I haven't seen in you in over a year and a half you can't let your dear mother do that. I'm hurt!" Ann replied trying to look hurt but to no avail as she threw her arms around her son and embraced him in a warm comforting hug.

"Oh God have I missed you," Ann whispered quietly to Rick with tears in her eyes. Rick returned the hug twice over with tears in his own eyes.

"I missed you to Mom and I'm sorry I made you worry but trust me when I say I didn't intend to make you think I was dead," he replied with a smile and eyes filled with tears. Ann and Rick stayed like this int'l a soft cough came from Matt who had just walked into the room and was wondering what the heck was going on. Mother and son broke apart and looked over at the teenage boy.

"Yeah Matt is has been a while hasn't it," Rick said with a smile at the young teen. After a moment of shock Matt jumped up and hugged Rick as well. Anne just sighed at this display of brotherly affection. After a moment the two brothers broke up and looked at one another before Rick looked over at this mother.

"Well I do have quite a story to tell you guys but you need to sit down mother for this it is one hell of a story," Rick replied with a sad smile on his face and started to look for somewhere to sit down.

"Right lets seat down in the living room and you can tell me all about this hell of a story as you so colorfully put it," Ann said with a another sad smile, a copy of Ricks own and started lead the group to the living room. Rick took a quick moment and smiled as looked around the house deep in memories for he had finally come home.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well that is makes eight chapters, and this brings into Part Four of Frozen in Time. Basically I have changed quite a lot from the original. I kind dropped the whole teasing over the radio bit as Rick comes to land to Kyle. For I am sure no self-respecting pilots civilian or otherwise would pull a stunt like that over the radio, hence my changing that scene a lot. I also changed some of the radio chatter a bit to reflect real world aviation radio communications. Though I am pretty sure I still kind of messed it up even if I researched it a bit. For the record the tail-number for the Mockingbird II is MC-P01 which stands for Macross City Peregrine 01 instead of Frozens P01CVT Call sign which makes some more sense. Speaking of the CVT by the way I am basing it on the VT-1C Commercial Valkyrie from Macross Dynamite Seven instead of say the SNN Valkyrie from Macross II, which to me is a little too fancy for a simple civilian design though I did kind of steal the model number for the CVT.

Also I am not sure if it is possible to leave the best man position open like that in a real wedding but I thought it would be a nice touch to reflect on Rick's desire to have Roy stand by him during his wedding even if he is missing.

With that said I bid all good night and Happy Halloween try not to eat too much candy.

OH! I like to mention that I have added an Omake to the last chapter for those interested. You might want to read that one before reading this one for the two are connected.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><strong>Omake 08: A Daughter's Forgiveness <strong>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

"Damn the Council!" a shout came from the office of Admiral Donald Hayes as he read the last new reports going from the council but before he could say anything else someone knocked onto the door of his office. Frowning he looked up from the paperwork wondering what this could be about.

"Come in and make it fast," he ordered as he looked back down at yet another bit of paperwork hearing the door open to admit the visitor into the office.

"Admiral sir during the daily report from the SDF-1 I found this impeded in the background of the data," a young communications tech reported making the Admiral look up in interest at this.

"Well what is it?" the Admiral asked eying the young tech. The man simply sighed nervously before handing the Admiral a page from your everyday pocket notebook. Frowning Hayes looked down at seeing a message written on it, and blinked in surprise at the message before closing his eyes clearly affected by what is written. The tech simply saluted before leaving the Admiral's office knowing why the Admiral was emotional at what had been written on that small piece of paper for he had written it there himself after finding it inside the usual daily report from the SDF-1. A note that simply said:

"Love you too Daddy and all is forgiven

Lisa

-o-End-o-

Figured I write up a response to the last Omake, since I got the idea when writing the other Omake. Anyways simply Lisa manages to put a message somewhere in the daily report from the SDF-1. The young COMM tech someone who is not only part of the later Hayes Faction, but someone is has known the emotional pain of being estranged from your parents. That is all I am going to say about that.

That is about it time for me to get some much deserved rest!


	9. Part 09: Just a Memory

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the rights to the anime known as Robotech. This includes plot, characters, the mecha, and the ships, the only things I officially own is my own stuff introduced as part of this story. Therefore please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank You.**

**Wings of a New Dawn**

**Book 1 of the New Macross Saga**

_A Robotech Story brought to you,_

_By_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is **

**Part 09: Just a Memory **

_When I arrived back in New Carter it was kind of refreshing, yet different at the same time maybe it was because I was older now and I was looking at things differently. Later I realized that New Carter was no longer home for me, while it would always be a home to me which possessed memories of a better time, it was no longer entirely my home for the Macross was my home now New Carter was just a memory…_

_ Taken from the Diary of Richard "Rick" Hunter_

_Circa. June 2010AD_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Hunter Residence<br>New Carter, California_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

As his mother led him into the house's living room Rick took a look around the house to see everything the same when he left on that fateful day to head for Macross City. Everything but what could only be called a shrine on the mantel piece that shocked Rick to the core. For the shrine was for him and Roy, which made Rick flinched thinking about the missing Roy, as well as feeling sorry for his family for leaving them like that. However he knew that if he could go back in time till the day before he left he would still go no matter the reasons. Kyle seeing him looking at the shrine put a comforting hand on his cousin shoulder before leading him into the living room where his mother waited to hear what happened to him.

_'Thank god the Captain authorized me to tell my family the whole true of what happened. I really wasn't looking forward to lying to my family,'_ Rick thought to himself with a sullen expression on his face. Finally he sat down on the couch opposite to his mother and adopted sibling sitting on the two seat couch on the other side of the 'V' that the couches formed. While Kyle pulled his father's favorite rocking chair to the front of the 'V' and sat down.

"Well where can I begin, well first of all I can tell you that all I am about to tell you is true and I am sorry for leaving my family behind however I didn't know that we were considered to be dead till a few weeks ago," he said looking over his family seeing them nodding at this, while Kyle looked a bit confused at his admission. Rick nodded and leaned over to the coffee table picked up the glass of water that was poured for him by his mother when he came into the living room. After drinking his fill from the cup, he turned to look out the living room's window at sunny day outside as if to gather his thoughts, granted he had pieced together a speech to tell them earlier but it didn't really feel right to say.

"For the past year and an half I have been onboard the SDF-1 fighting for my live as well as the people aboard the ship. For you see that fateful day at Macross Island was the start of an Interstellar war. A war between us humans and the human like giants named the Zentradi, which were hell bent of taking out the SDF-1 no matter the cost. However the pilot and troops of the Robotech Defense Force aboard the SDF-1 would not let them without a fight. It was during this first battle that I got my first taste of combat thanks to Roy and managed to meet a girl named Lynn Minmei who would become a good friend too me," Rick said and reached down to take another drink from the glass and sat it back down. He took this time to inspect his listeners and saw that they were wide-eyed and surprised at this for while they knew all about the reason for the formation of the United Nations Government and a dedicated space bound Defense Force, but still hearing that they were now at war was another matter entirely. With a nod Rick continued his story.

"You see I had forged a family aboard that ship and Minmei was just the first one, don't get me wrong my real family would always be here in New Carter. However when traveling over a year with only the people aboard the ship to keep you company and getting hounded ever turn by some sort of alien enemy I became close to several people and they became my family. Well anyways back to the battle after meeting Minmei and saving her live from an enemy soldier we headed towards the SDF-1 which was heading to space to take the fight to the enemy. It would be during this when I would meet someone else who would become a big part in my life for the next several months, Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes the ship's tactical officer and first officer. I admit we kind of got off the wrong foot but still we would become friends. Anyways back to the story itself, the SDF-1 was heading to space to meet up with the Orbital Fleet. I would later learn that we got our butts handed to us and over half of the space fleet got themselves destroyed thanks to a long-range bombardment by the enemy. Remarkable the SDF-1 was not damaged during this, and Captain Henry Gloval the captain of the SDF-1 ordered a retreat were back to Macross Island where they would execute a fold operation –a faster the light travel for those you don't know- which was targeted for the dark-side of the moon..." Rick said but was interrupted by Matt who was listening to the story with wide excited eyes that made Rick both smile internally and sigh for this story was not some sort of sci-fi action flick or book that he knew Matt loved but a full-on war where people died, however he didn't say anything to the young teenager for he was still innocent and he wasn't about to spoil that.

"I take it that it didn't exactly happen like that?" the boy asked almost jumping from his while Rick only nodded at him before launching himself back into the story.

"Anyways, Matt is right for the SDF-1 didn't reappear at the dark-side of the Moon like the Captain wanted to but all the way across the Solar System to Pluto. Sadly this wasn't just the SDF-1; she had brought Macross Island, Macross City, the city shelters, and a small stunt plane by the name of the Mockingbird with me and Minmei inside. Once I realized what happened I started to make our way to the grounded SDF-1 which had collided with the drifting island. So into this hell-storm of a battle between the SDF-1 and enemy units still in the city that we had brought with us in the fold I went. It was there Menmei and myself where trapped for two weeks in the belly of the ship. While we were trapped the citizens of Macross City started to rebuild their city in the SDF-1s heart a marvelous achievement for they were done by the time the two of us were rescued from our prison two weeks later. Days after our rescue the SDF-1 had its first battle on our long trek back to Earth. It was there that the ship used her godly powerful main-gun for the first time in direct combat. Meanwhile inside the ship and as the battle raged outside the ship I was faced with a dilemma, for Roy had asked me earlier that day to join the defense forces but I was still stuck with my silly notion of peace in head. So after saving Minmei yet again I finally decided to join the Robotech Defense Force as a fighter pilot to protect the fledgling city inside the great ship. After training for a few weeks I was ready and in the rings of Saturn I went into my first real battle. I would survive this battle and move on to many more battles along the way back to our home Earth including the gravity well of Jupiter, through a dense cluster of asteroids in the asteroid belt, and onto the plains of Mars. It would be on Mars where I would start really developing a friendship with Commander Hayes when I saved her after she got stuck in the abandoned Sara Base. It would after this we were ordered back into the asteroid belt by the UNDF Command. A few battles later and escaping the enemy once again we arrived in Earth's orbit where we would meet up with one of the remaining Orbital Fleets centered around the ARMD-03 _Enterprise _ which as I am sure you aware was were Rachael was stationed. It was there in the orbit of our home planet we had our fiercest fight since the Battle of Macross Island that first fateful day. While once more we defeated the enemy it was at the cost of many damn good fighter pilots, others like Roy were considered MIA or Missing in Action. Also during this battle we nearly lost our most precious command crew which over the course of our journey had been sharpened into a steel blade like the Veritech Squadrons aboard her to an enemy ship that had folded right in front of the ship. For no one else in the entire UNDF or remaining RDF units had our experience in a fight for we had been through the pits of hell and back twice over forging us into a close nit unit that everyone had something to do. So after the brutal fight we landed in the Pacific Ocean directly off the coast of California to repair and refit. There I got myself promoted into Roy's shoes to command the SDF-1's Air Group. After a few weeks training up my new squadron I got permission from Captain Gloval to come here to visit you guys, and here I am," he finished with a tired sigh and another sip of water while before smiling lightly to see the jaws of his audience literally on the floor. Suddenly the doorbell rang bringing a dose of reality to the listeners. Matt sighed and got up to answer the door for he answered to see a beautiful brunette in jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt with Angel stenciled across the front. Matt speechless stared at her since she did indeed look like an angel.

"Is Rick Hunter here?" the angel asked with a soft smile that would make any man or a young teenager like Matt, melt inside or go crazy. Matt wondered who this was and decided it must be someone else from the SDF-1 for he clearly didn't know her and he pretty much knew almost everybody in New Carter.

"I take it you are from the SDF-1 too then? Come on in then," Matt said after recovering from his shock at seeing the pretty woman standing there. The woman blinked in surprise at this before shrugging and stepping inside the house pass Matt. As Rick saw her coming into the room following his younger adopted brother he started get a sense of dread and cursed internally as he realized that he forgot to mention the wedding.

"Opps," he said with a grimace and Lisa knowing him just turned to glare at him as she figured out why he was saying that.

"Hello dear, I did mention you but in the end I kind was trying to rush to finish the story and forgot to mention our relationship," he replied to her look demanding an explanation and her glare turned sour before sighing knowing Rick didn't mean anything he just forgot.

"You forgot, you forgot. Rick Hunter if you weren't so sweet and nice I would bust you back to Warrant Officer here and now," Lisa said softening up for she knew why Rick didn't really mention her all that much thanks to her not being important to his story till much later past Mars for the two of them where not really friends. As she calmed down she looked around to see the rest of Rick's family staring at them in confusion. Rick looked over at them as well before sighing and turning to look over at his mother.

"Mother, Matt may I present you my wife Lisa Hayes-Hunter the first and only important woman in my life. Well right above Rachael anyways," Rick announced with a smile and laughed lightly at the reactions he got from his family. Of course Kyle already knew and was calmly sipping his water while both Matt and his mother where once more looking at him in shock with jaws hanging.

"YOUR MARRIED!" the two managed to shout almost at the same time Rick just nodded at this and dragged Lisa on top of his lap. He was surprised as his mother feinted dead away making him look down at her in shock before looking over to Lisa.

"Opps."

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Fokker Field<br>New Carter, California  
><em>‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Soaring high above New Carter in the slowly darkening sky were four C-130 Hercules transports on their approach vector towards the small airfield that was their home. In the lead transport Mitchell "Pops" Hunter the father of Rick and the leader of the Pops Hunter Air Circus looked over the large plane's pilot's shoulders at the view of his approaching home. It was good to be home for he had been on a ten-month circus tour. He sighed as he remembered the day before he left for the tour it was determined that his son and his best friend's son were dead thanks to some Anti-Unification Terrorist attack, with already being estranged from his daughter thanks to an argument on the day of her graduation from the academy, made him a bit depressed during this tour. He already heard some critics mentioning in the papers and such that this tour was a bit of a letdown thanks to these events affecting his pilots.

"Boss I have Fokker Field on the line," the pilot said interrupting his thoughts reaching up and flipping a switch on the radio panel turning the radio to speaker.

"Roger Hunter One you are clear to land and boss welcome home," came the voice of the controller over the speaker making Mitchell blink in surprise for his nephew Kyle was supposed to be in the control tower tonight being trained by his father, Mitchell's brother-in-law. With a frown he held his hand out to the co-pilot who handed over his headset over to the older man.

"Thanks, but didn't Kyle have duty today?" Mitchell replied through the headset with a frown looking down at the fast approaching air field.

"Yes he was but he along with Mister Carpenter left about a few hours ago when we got a very weird flight come in. All I know is that both of them were shaken up and Kyle had his father taken home for some odd reason. Currently I believe from the last report that Kyle went to your house for some reason boss," the other man replied with some confusion in his voice after a few moments making Pops frown at this confused as well at what is going on. With a shake of his head he got up from the jump seat and turned to look at the pilot.

"Right land these monsters and inform me when we land I need to think," Mitchell ordered throwing the headset back to the pilot and exited the cockpit heading towards the refitted passenger compartment. Both pilots looked at each other in surprise for the big boss usually sat with them for the entire trip and hardly left for the passenger compartment. Shaking off their shock the two turned their attention back to the job bringing the large transport planes down onto the small air field.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Hunter Residence<br>New Carter, California_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Back in the Hunter Residence Ann Hunter's eyes fluttered open to see both her sons leaning over her with worry itched over their faces. At first she started to wonder what happened then it came crashing down on her and she flinched in memory knowing the shock of seeing her son safe and sound, followed by the totally unbelievable story, and then knowing that her only son beside the adopted Matt was married it was far more then she could handle. So she fainted dead away, of course she believed him for she saw the look in his eyes and face that gave it all away.

"Help me up you two," she ordered and the two boys... no the boy and the man helped her to sit up against the couch for she was on the floor and most likely fell down to the floor somehow when she fainted . Just then the women, that is her new daughter-in-law came walking into the living room with a glass of water in hand, she was followed by Kyle who she was sure was showing the woman around the kitchen while her sons tried to help her.

"Here drink this Mrs. Hunter and I'm sorry about that," the women said with a hint of authority that told Ann that the women was clearly a part of military, most likely some sort of position of authority if her tone said anything at all.

"Nonsense young lady it was mostly your big hunk of a husband that did it for he appeared here when we thought he was dead and told us this unbelievable story," Ann replied with a smirk slowly sipping the water. Her comment earned her a chuckle from the other boys beside Rick who was blushing in surprise.

"Oh I told him we should have gone somewhere else for our honeymoon Mrs. Hunter," she said in reply with a chuckle and a smile. This surprised Ann yet again for she didn't know they were just married.

"So you guys just got married then? By the way call me Ann no of this Mrs. Hunter stuff you are now part of this family," Ann asked dragging her body back onto the couch behind her.

"Yes ma'am we were just married yesterday by Captain Gloval," Lisa replied with a smile sitting down next to her mother-in-law. Ann just gave her a look before shaking her head with a sigh knowing it was hopeless.

"So how did you meet this thickhead excuse for a son…Lisa was it?" Ann asked taking another sip of the water pleased that she remembered the young lady's name when Rick first introduced her.

"Well you see he was in one of our Veritech Fighter where he had been left by Roy and here I am in the control tower of the SDF-1 and I ordered him into the sky not knowing he was a Civilian. Then after his adventure in the city Roy was taking him back to the ship when I first saw him through a communication screen he turned to me and asked: 'Yeah Roy so who's the old sourpuss'. Right in my face, this earned a well needed laugh around the bridge including all my friends," Lisa began with a smile wondering if Rick's mother was going to blow up on her but she didn't and was surprise when she turned her ire onto Rick much to her amusement.

"He did what! Rick I taught you better than that!" Ann said scolding her son with a glare that made him flinch in response before she turned back to Lisa with a shake of her head.

"Okay then after the fold and his rescue from the bowels of the ship we meet again. After that we started to get close..." Lisa started to say but Matt quickly got bored and dragged Kyle out of the room while Rick leaned back watching as the two of the most important woman in his life bonded with a smile.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Fokker Field<br>New Carter, California  
><em>‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

At the airfield Mitchell Hunter walked out of the giant transport aircraft behind him and into the bustle he was very much used too as the air fields dedicated deck crew scrambled around the four cargo planes doing various duties from starting to unload the various aircraft of the circus to starting to look over the plane for any damages or such. With a sigh the old pilot took in this in with a small smile on his face, however with a shake of his head he started to head for the Control Tower to see what is going on when he noticed a plane sitting in front of one of the guest hangers.

'_This must be that mysterious flight that the controller mentioned,'_ he thoughtwith a frown before making his way over to the plane with Brian Carpenter his oldest nephew following behind him curious on what this was as well. The two men stopped in front of the plane and looked it over with expert eyes.

"Have you ever seen something like this before Uncle Mitch?" Brain asked with a frown looking over the plane. It looked like your average stunt plane like several he had seen through the circus and elsewhere, with one noted exception; it was a little too big to be a fully-fledged stunt place.

"No Brian I have not seen anything like this anywhere," as he climbed up the side of the plane where he pulled the tarp off the cockpit to see that it was a two-seater and had a strange set of controls vastly different then the controls on his stunt planes in his air circus. With a frown he thought they looked somewhat similar to military fighter controls he had seen during his service in the Civil War. He looked up to see Brian up on the other side of the plane looking around at the plane entirely.

"You know it kind looks like a miniature F-14 Tomcat doesn't Uncle?" Brian mentioned with frown looking the plane. Blinking in surprise Mitchell could only nod for it does bear some resemblance to the F-14 Fighter. Suddenly Mitchell looked down and nearly fell as he saw a small plaque painted onto the said of the plane near the cockpit bubble similar in position to where a pilot's name would be. That plague read: Mockingbird II (Peregrine Prototype Hunter's Special). This made Mitchell gasp in surprise making Brian looked up at him from where he had been inspecting the underside of the plane.

"What is it?" Brian asked coming around nose of the plane towards his Uncle who shook his head before starting to climb down from the plane. Confused Brian looked up to see what could have surprise his uncle and saw the plague with a frown he stepped up the side of the plane to read it and gasped as well for this plane was named after his the Mockingbird which is a plane he was quite familiar with. Stepping down from the plane Brian saw his Uncle heading for the control tower. With a curse Brian quickly threw the tarp back over the cockpit before running after his uncle.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Hunter Residence<br>New Carter, California_

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Back in the house Rick flinched as when he noticed that his mother had pulled out the dreaded baby pictures for Lisa to see. So he quickly got out of the room heading out to see what Matt and Kyle where up to. He soon found them hiding in his father's office which was often used for business outside of the Air Circus, since he had a larger office located in the headquarters building of the Air Circus.

"What you guys doing in here?" Rick asked looking around the room to see many of the pictures from his father's days in the Global Civil War.

"Just nothing thought you guys might want time with her," Kyle said from his seat in the office chair.

"Yeah thanks for that, anyways Mom pulled out the baby pictures for Lisa to see," Rick said taking a seat in the single arm chair in the room. Kyle flinched at that and turned his attention back to reading something he found in one of the shelves while Matt just looked between the two older men both with equally horrified expressions on their faces.

"What is the matter with baby pictures?" Matt asked confused looking at the two guys before him. Both looked over at him sharply before shaking their heads almost as one.

"Sometimes I forget that you are an orphan and don't know some things," Rick mentioned with another shake of his head.

"Well Matt see when you bring your darling date home mommy dearest starts to pull out baby pictures to show your date. These are aren't the cute ones either, not these are the ones where you are doing something very embarrassing," Kyle said with a smile as he leaned back remembering back when he brought his first date home and the laughter afterwards from his mother showing his girlfriend pictures of him whizzing in his dads hair while the poor guy was asleep when he was only a year or so.

"Is that really going to happen?" Matt asked with a shudder trying think of any that would make him embarrassed for while he had been around four or five when the Hunters found him and adopted him he was sure there would some embarrassing pictures laying around somewhere.

"Yes, when dear mom pulls out those pictures run like hell Matt," Rick said with a smile as he too remembered when he brought his first date home and how his mother showed the picture of him throwing up all over Roy who was in his clean ROTC uniform.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry for I don't have any pictures like that laying around, or least I don't think so. For you can never know with mom she sure loves taking pictures," Matt said with mixed emotions. His comment made the other two guys laugh with him soon joining in.

-o-

Back in the living room Lisa smiled trying not to laugh as she looked down at the picture of baby Rick throwing up all over a younger, more dashing teenaged Roy Fokker in what looked to be a ROTC uniform of some sort. This would make the others laugh so hard back at the Macross especially Claudia.

"Can I keep this Ann the others are going to love this?" Lisa asked finally giving up the fight with her mother-in-law over the names. Though personally it had been so long since her own mother had died and it felt good talking to an older mother like figure like Ann.

"Sure there are many more where that came from Lisa," Ann said and laughed along with Lisa which blended really well with the loud laughing coming from upstairs. They didn't even notice that both Mitchell and Brian coming into the house to hear the laughter much to their confusion.

"Oh god I am so going to razz him so much over this and if Roy was still around I would do the same to him as well," Lisa said once she stopped laughing and started to slip a few pictures into her purse along with the ones she showed Ann herself of their time aboard the SDF-1. Both Mitchell and Brian stood silently as they watched in shock as Ann pulled the surprised Lisa, someone completely unknown to the two men, into a comforting hug.

"Well I better go collect my brain dead husband and get going to the hotel for it is getting late and I am really tired for I packed all of our stuff since he had to get some sleep for he was going to fly today," Lisa said after the hug was over as she wipe her eyes a bit for it had been a long time since an older motherly woman had hugged her like that, granted she got hugs from Claudia from time to time but that was different it was more sisterly. With a sigh she turned around to find her husband only to freeze in surprise at the sight of the two unknown men to her. Ann however simply smiled brightly before rushing past Lisa and hugging her husband.

"Mitchell, Brian your back! Kyle mentioned you guys wouldn't be back till tomorrow night," Ann said with a smile but found that her husband and oldest nephew glancing over at Lisa in confusion. Ann frowned at this as she saw the confused looks at her daughter-in-law.

"Who is this Ann and why is she looking over Rick baby pictures?" Mitchell asked wondering what in the world is going here and why Ann was showing this unknown woman baby pictures of his dead son.

"First of all Mitchell allow me to show you something amazing," Ann before looking over at Lisa with a small smile on her face. Then looked up the stairs behind Mitchell, having been in the entranceway to the living room were the stairs to the second floor were located.

"Matt you and the others get down here now please," Ann yelled up the stairs to the ears of the three guys having a pleasant guy talk with each other.

"Coming Mom!" came Matt's shouted reply as the sounds of running feet could be heard above their heads before one by one the guys came down the stairs. Rick being the third and last down stopped in his tracks when he saw his father standing in the Living Room Entrance way looking inside the living room with his back to him and his mother staring at him over the shoulder of his mother. His oldest cousin Brain saw him and his jaw literally dropped in surprise at seeing him making Rick smile over at him before using his skills of stealth that he learned during boot camp stepped right behind his father.

"Hello Dad long time no see," Rick softly spoke to his dad, who upon hearing his sons voice turned so quickly that his head would have fallen off. When Mitchell saw Rick standing there right behind him, alive and well his face went ashen white.

"Rick is that you?" Mitchell asked in disbelieve not believing that he was seeing his long dead son standing alive before him.

"Yes Dad it's me and no I am not dead," Rick said with a smile landing a hand on his father's shoulder which showed him that what he was seeing was not a trick or an illusion.

"I knew it, no terrorist could kill a Hunter so easily," Mitchell said with a hardly laugh as he grabbed his son and hugged him tightly.

"Mitchell let him down for he has quite the story to tell and I believe you owe our daughter-in-law an apology for that tones you used with her earlier," Ann said glaring over at him making Lisa smile a bit at this. Again Mitchell turned sharply to look at the Lisa still standing in the living room.

"Daughter-in-law! Since when was Rick married?" Mitchell asked in disbelieve at Lisa standing before him.

"Yesterday dad and please sit down and I will explain what happened to me over the year since I left for Macross," Rick answered and when his father sat down in his favorite arm chair along with the others. Rick proceeded to tell them the same story that he had told the others hours before, explaining the wedding to make his tired wife happy. We he was done he got the same responses from Mitchell and Brain he got from Kyle, Ann, and Matt.

"So you joined the defense force to protect your friends and your new family aboard the SDF-1 from this new enemy which are basically large giants?" Mitchell asked with a frown for long ago he had left his military life behind thanks to the sheer mismanagement of the Global Civil War by the government. This left him with a general anti-war look on life and the reason he opposed Roy's and later his own daughter's decision to join the military. Now that he thought about it he knew it was really a bad decision to oppose this, for both of them where their own person and if they wanted to defend the planet that was their decision. He however was still all-out pissed at the so-called United Nations Government for hiding this new war from the populace for they had been told that the SDF-1 was originally an alien warship and that the UNG would be building up a defense fleet to defend the planet for several years. His little interior rant against the government was stopped when he noticed that his new daughter-in-law was fast asleep on the shoulder of his son with his son on his way to join her.

"Well looks like we have to get back to the hotel before we end crashing on the couch. Kyle can you drive us to the hotel?" Rick asked as he picked up Lisa and started to the door with Kyle in tow.

"'Night guys see you in the morning and thank you for understanding," Rick said before disappearing out the door towards Kyle jeep. Later Mitchell watched them through the window as the Jeep pulled out and headed towards the Elaina Hotel which was attached to the airfield for the purpose of guests. With the Jeep on its way Mitchell turned to stare at the sky and decided that his son was telling the truth thanks to that intense stare in his eyes, ones that have seen death and walked away from it. It was the same look on his face all those years before.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>Hunter Residence<br>New Carter, California  
>April 1, 2010AD<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

The next morning found Rick and Lisa walking from the Air Field's Hotel back towards the house of the Hunters. Thankfully with the Airfield located outside the city along with the Hotel and the Hunter Residence they didn't have to walk through the city itself and get asked awkward questions. Even then they still ran into a few early-morning joggers and bikers on the road who all lived either on the outskirts of the city or outside of it like the Hunters did. Finally the husband and wife couple arrived at the houses front door. Rick knocked and in a couple of seconds found his mother answering the door with a beaming smile.

"Yeah you lovebirds I didn't think you would wake up this early," Ann said with a smile letting them into the house.

"Well we're light sleepers and I wanted to go out for breakfast or something with you guys," Rick said with a smile since he had always been a light sleeper which saved him numerous times from getting kicked out of his rack in boot camp. Lisa at his side smiled for she too was a light sleeper having a military man as a father.

"Well I'm making breakfast and I think I can make some for two more," Ann said as she started to head for the kitchen.

"May I help Ann?" Lisa asked with a smile as she followed the older women to the kitchen while Rick head for the dining room were his brother and father waited.

"Sure you can dear follow me," Ann said with a smile as she headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for the now three hungry men in the dining room.

-o-

Rick smiled as he walked into the dining room to see his father doing his usual thing reading the morning newspaper. While Matt was tiredly looking over something in his hand probably homework no doubt.

"Morning guys," Rick said with a smile taking his usual seat at the table right next to his smiling father who had put down his paper to look over at his son, but it quickly turned to a frown.

"So Rick, Roy is MIA if I remember your talk last night right?" he asked with a frown remembering the blond haired man that he had learned to look at as a son. Rick frowned looking up the ceiling remembering the last time he saw the man when they were getting ready to take off for the battle.

"Yes he is still considered MIA, though many think he is still alive for we have recovered his fighter after the battle and saw that his escape capsule launched cleanly. We just need to find out whom if anyone picked up his capsule," Rick mentioned with thoughtful frown thinking back to the days following the battle. A work crew from the _Enterprise _had found the damaged Skull-One about four days after the battle and had shipped it down to the SDF-1 where crews from the Foundries on board started to rebuild it. Currently Rick was using his old VF-1J repainted in Skull-One colors but when the older Skull-One was ready he would be taking over piloting the VF-1S.

"Well I really hope you guys find him for I need to apologize to him in the future," his father mentioned with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes I hope so too, and it better be soon for he left behind a son that he didn't have a clue about," Rick said sadly but with a smile. This took his father by surprise for he didn't known that his so-called third son was married as well.

"You are full of surprises aren't you son," Pops said with a smile and starting going back to his paper but soon remembered the plane from last night.

"By the way son is that your plane sitting in front of the guest hangers?" he asked looking back at his son.

"Yes it is he and boy can that plane fly. It can outfly and out maneuver the Mockingbird," Rick said with a smile remembering his flight here and how well the plane flew. His father just chuckled before shaking his head at his son.

"You know maybe we should have a welcome back party and meet up with your old friends here. Are you and Miss Lisa up for that?" Pops asked with a smile that made his son brightened in response.

"That would be great dad," Rick said excitedly as Lisa and Ann done with breakfast brought it into the room to serve which stopped all conversation and the extended family sat down to eat some breakfast.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>New Carter Recreation Building<br>New Carter, California _

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Later that day found Mitchell walking into the city's Recreation Building, which not only sported facilities of a normal Recreation Center with rooms sit aside for recreation like a full computer lab and a full scale gym but doubled as a Community Center for the entire city. Therefore many used the center for meetings, Community Dances, and all-out parties.

"Mister Hunter what can I do for you today?" the Rec Center's receptionist asked as he entered the large lobby of the center. The young seventeen year old teen was one of many New Carter Teenagers who wanted to join the Air Circus someday.

"Hello Sarah is the Dance Hall open currently?" Pops asked with a smile back as he looked around the lobby at the others. He had named the largest room in the center which was reserved for big parties and functions that the mayor throws. Sarah blink in surprise at this request before looking down at the calendar located next to her computer before looking back up at him.

"Yes sir it's open for the next two days. I take it you want to throw a welcome back party for the rest of the Air Circus?" Sarah said with a smile which made Pops chuckle lightly.

"Well that and something else," Pops replied mysteriously with a smile knowing that Rick wanted to surprise his friends and Sarah happened to one of them.

"Very well then sir. For which day do you want the Hall then Mister Hunter?" Sarah asked looking up at the man and wondering what he had in store for them.

"Tomorrow if you please Sarah," Mitchell replied with another mysterious smile and started to walk out of the Rec Center leaving behind a very confused young lady behind him.

-o-

For the rest of the day Lisa, Ann and the other wife's of the Air Circus started to decorate the Dance Hall in preparation of the party. Lisa who was under the name of Lisa Hunter and was introduced as a relative of Mitchell was having a blast getting the Dance hall ready for what would be the best party in history here in New Carter. Meanwhile Rick was stuck staying at the Hunter's House while his wife got to know her in-laws better as she help prepare the Dance Hall for the party. After staying the night in his old room he was carefully escorted by his cousins Brian and Kyle to the party.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><em>New Carter Recreation Building<br>New Carter, California  
>April 2, 2010AD<em>

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

Mitchell smiled as he stepped up to the small raised stage dressed in his best suit. He looked around to see that the party was in full swing and the latest song started close. Once the song stopped Pops got the crowd's attention for an announcement.

"As you all know this party is a welcome back the various members of the New Carter's own Pop Hunter Air Circus but unknown to you all this party serve a dual purpose, one to welcome back our tired sons, fathers, daughter, and mothers. It is also to welcome back a special person to us all, someone who has been gone longer then the Circus and has travelled a long way to be with us once more. With that said it is a great pleasure to me to reintroduce my son Richard Hunter!" Mitchell said into the microphone he held in hand and watched as the various confused guests looked in shock at the announcement before looking around trying to see the famous Rick Hunter. Suddenly Rick stepped out from the behind the curtain in the back of the stage much to the further shock of all of the guests. With a grin Mitchell handed his son the microphone before taking a step back from the front of the stage chuckling at his son's dirty look for he had told Mitchell that he didn't want to make a speech.

"Thanks so much for that Dad. Anyways yes news of my death where a bit premature, and while I cannot tell you how I survived I can tell you that this piece of news will not be withheld for long. With that said I will be here the rest of the party to those who want to talk to me. That is all and thank you for the warm welcome back to New Carter," Rick said with a smile and a wave before handing the microphone back to his father and stepping off the stage to stand by the waiting Lisa who beamed up at him.

-o-

A few hours later found Rick with Lisa at his side meeting up with all his old friends from his past. He had introduced them to Lisa and all felt happy for him. Just then he grinned as an older teenager walked up to him with a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe you are alive Rick. It has been a very long time since I saw you," Sarah Thompson with that same big smile on her face as she hugged him. Sarah was one of his best friends that used to be his girlfriend but broke up because it didn't feel right, so instead the two became the best of friends. Rick smiled and hugged her back.

"Sarah it is so good to see you again, Lisa this is Sarah and Sarah this is Lisa," Rick introduced them with a smile knowing they would get along greatly. Both ladies said hi to each other and started up a conversation. Looking up he noticed Kyle was motioning him towards another group of friends so he left his wife in the care of Sarah and went to meet them. However he stopped as suddenly his world turned to white as something near them exploded.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

You know I really hate Cliff-Hangers and here I go using one of them. /shakes head/ Anyways not much have changed here all that much from Part Four. However expect the Battle of New Carter to be very much different for I have some new ideas about that which should make it a bit more interesting. Hopefully I can get them down to paper for sometimes it is hard to do so.

Anyhow that is about it folks besides a new Omake and something else.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

**Omake 09: ****Spacey Interruptions**

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

The Battle was in full swing between the SDF-1, its Veritechs and the enemy Zentradi with the SDF-1 winning. In Skull-One Rick Hunter grinned behind his helmet's face plate as Skull Squadron tore through the enemy Pods like they weren't even there. A few minutes later found the squadron hovering the midst of the remains of their enemies.

"Alright Skull Squadron let's move out," Rick ordered however before they could follow his orders something just appeared with the sound of breaking glass. That something appeared to be a large hole in space and something spiraled through the hole before exploding taking out a few enemy pods and some cruisers that had been caught in the blast.

"Just who the Hell do you think I am!" a cry said over every single communication channel before the hole disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"What…."

"…the…"

"…hell…"

"…was…"

"…that?"

-o-End-o-

/grin/ What can I say I am diehard Gurren Lagann Fan as well as a diehard Robotech/Macross Fan. Besides figured I needed a humorous Omake after the series of more serious ones I have done lately. Hope some people enjoy this one.

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐  
><strong>Data File 01<strong>

**Brief History of the Robotech Defense Force**

‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐o‐

The Robotech Defense Force started as a Paramilitary Security Force organized to defend the facilities and personal of the Robotech Research Group after terrorists associated with the Anti-UN Forces attacked and nearly killed the founder of Robotechtechnology Doctor Emil Lang. This force would later include several military test pilots assigned to test pilot new Robotech Mecha being developed by the Research Group under the command of this security force. When the Unification Wars started this security force would become purely a military force assigned to the direct protection of the RRG projects, facilities and personal during a full scale war.

Later during the war various units associated with the new Robotech Security Force would take part in combat. One such unit known as Skull Team which tested the new Veritech fighters in combat would take part in several battles. One such battle or rather a series of battles would be the Mayan Incident where Skull Team alongside regular UNDF Units would fight against a AUNF Special Operations Unit based on the Submarine Carrier _Auerstädt_. Other units using the new Destoids Vertical Tanks would assist the regular UNDF units in numerous battles like the later Battle of Baghdad. Thanks to the RSF the Anti-UN would be hard pressed to match the UNDF and the war would end.

After the end of the Unification Wars in early 2008 many thought this so-called Robotech Security Force would once more become a straight Security Force defending the RRG. However thanks to their operations during the war it would be organized into a Special Elite Force centered on the use of Robotech Mecha. This new force would be titled the Robotech Defense Force.

-o-File End-o-

Well this is the first Data File of the story which is basically a separate extra added to the end of several chapters which go on to explain some things. There two type of Data Files the normal Data File which explains something that wasn't explained in the chapter or overall story. Like the history of my version of the RDF here. The second is the Technical File which gives readers a look into the custom mecha or ships created by me or someone else for the purpose of this story. These files will basically build up the world which the New Macross Series is based in. With that said expect many of these in Wings of Freedom the sequel.


End file.
